


Faster Than Light

by zeerogue



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Alien AU, Written in 2012, gangsters vs police au, jongkey - Freeform, kailu - Freeform, lukai - Freeform, taeminho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: Lord Choi Minho is one of the best underground policers the Amphibria Federation has. But it's not for the money or the fame he does this work. His bethrode's family was killed when he was young and he's out to find the culprits. His recent cases are hitting home, but then the spirited Lee Taemin steps in.Lee Taemin is a promising dancer that dreams of working for the Federation's royal dancing co. EunHae. The only thing standing in his way is his orphaned status that's led him to illegal bounty hunting after dancing hours. For years he's kept his double life a secret from all but his brother and his brother's lover, but Charismatic Lord Minho catches onto him.





	1. The Policer

**Faster Than Light**

 

**1\. The Policer**

 

“Do you need briefing again?”

 

“Get through the docking area, check out the wares and building, and kill any big shots.”

 

“In simple words, yes. I’ll send you the map, follow the course once inside. I’ll be watching.”

 

“Meet you in an hour, Key.”

 

Minho pressed the red button on the side of his headset and stood up from the pillar he’d hid behind as Key briefed him on the next steps. There was suspicious illegal activity going on in the west docking area in the Capital of the Amphibris Federation. After some investigation, the Magistrate had sent their youngest and top policer to shut it down.

 

The dock was empty other than the single man walking up and down the pier. Minho supposed he was early which worked just as well. He moved quietly closer to the warehouse door the illegal stock had been stored in. He’d have to sneak in there along with it and go up to the second floor where the overseer was. The mastermind was unhopefully smart enough not to see these things over himself. There would have to be a second mission.

 

It was ten minutes later that the ship came. Minho had been watching the dark waters the whole time other than three minutes prior when he’d observed a second man joining the first in scouting out the docks. It was almost impossible to get illegal goods transported through the air as the Magistrate continually scanned sky ships once they reached a low enough altitude unless you were out in the middle of the sea.

 

So, Minho watched the water. He didn’t see it at first. Most ships traveling through water started to surface at least five miles before docking. He didn’t even see the bubbles as the ship pushed up until twenty meters and it came up quick. It was dangerous, but the ship was small and with the way it bobbed on the water’s surface, Minhoguessed it was filled to over capacity and staying afloat for long without an anchor would have sunk it.

 

Minho flattened himself against he pillar a rush of men walked out from the ship as the butt of the ship flipped up and a ramp was lowered. The ware house opened and more men walked out. Both groups wore bulky gray suits and black helmets. Minho couldn’t tell which section of the magistrate they were born into. They were mostly likely Blends and Halfs. With the uniforms, Minho also guessed they were from a gang. Rebels against the Alliancewould have proudly showed their race and they wouldn’t smuggle drugs.

 

At least Minho figured it was drugs. Or perhaps the better word would be Potion. Concoctions to enhance performance of both brain and body were all the rage behind doors. But all he had seen in cases involving Potions were a slight increase of energy and sexual arousal. You didn’t need to pay thousands of dollars to get a drug that would help with those.

 

The men began to carry crates off the ship and into the warehouse. Minho watched carefully before slipping past when a large one was rolled and placed conveniently next to his hiding spot. He didn’t bother trying to open the crates; they were each locked with an electronic laser key. He didn’t have the tools to break a laser code neither was it his job to retrieve the goods. He was there for heads.

 

Minho quickly scanned the area before hiding himself between a group of crates already in the storage house next to the door. He lifted his wrist and pressed a button on his watch. A holographic image of a man with sharp eyes and chin, half his head shaved appeared in a room full of blinking lights and electronics.  Minho waved to him and the man on the other side just rolled his eyes and switched the hologram to one of a map. He took a quick look of the map, memorizing it, before rushing to the door.

 

He was regretting a bit not taking Key up on his suggestion of picking all the locks first, but he was ordered to scout out the activities and then proceed with his mission. He had only few seconds before someone saw him. The fluorescent green coat he wore may protect him from being seen on the security cameras and sensors but he was a huge beaker for nonelectronics.

 

The door that led up opened and Minhoslipped through quickly pressing the buttons on the lift. He was racing against time now. The doors opened on the upper level of the warehouse. There was a smaller storage room up here with a hall that seemed to house office like rooms. The over seer was probably still down there, not even twenty minutes had passed since the ship had docked.

 

Minho crept carefully through the crates and listened into each room for sounds. There seemed to be none. He paused at the last room hearing muffled talking. He moved a gloved hand to the door handle and slowly pulled it down, using his tall frame to block the light from the hall from entering the room, and quickly walked in, shutting the door quietly. The room was pitch black. Minho touched the mask around his mask, sliding his finger across one of the many openings and a holographic screen popped up over his eyes. He stared through the night vision sheet at the dark room. There were more crates in here. A couple of them were opened to reveal bottles. Empty bottles and bottles of chemicals that would seem useless to anyone not on the Magistrate’s royal investigation team. He heard the noise again of soft muffling. He turned to the sound as it got louder, a short cry, a plead. His eyes widened seeing figure in a helmet different from the worker’s holding a small gun to another figure’s throat. The cry only lasted a couple seconds before being cut off by a silent bullet.

 

The helmet figure looked up. Minho could feel their eyes meeting before the figure started to run. Minho didn’t have time to check on the murdered man going after the helmet figure right away. They moved quickly around the storage area. Minho was strong and fast, but this person was thin and flexible moving around him quickly and out the door. Minho followed not wanting to loose the helmet person. He finally cornered him at the elevator. He brought a gun out and pointed it at the other.

 

The helmet person pointed his gun back.

 

Minho licked his lips before talking into his mask, voice covered by the metal vibrations it caused. “You wouldn’t want to point that at me.”

 

The helmet person seemed to think over this a moment, moving from foot to foot impatiently before suddenly making a run for it. He was headed for the only window in the upstairs storage. It was cracked opened, something Minho hadn’t noticed until the helmet person pushed one of the crates away. He jumped out and Minho leaned out just in time to see the helmet person land onto a moving motor bike. He stared a bit amazed before hearing the sounds of the workers starting to come up the elevator. Minho quickly moved down the hall to the room with the shot man, locking the door, and expected him.

 

He was dead. He was his target.

 

Minho stood up and pressed the button on his head set.

 

“You done already?” Key asked from the other end.

 

“Get the clean up crew here, the overseer’s dead.”

 

“Well, you don’t seem very happy about that.”

 

“I wasn’t the one that killed him.”

 

 

**\----------1-----------**

 

 

Minho groaned. He hated office days. He hated office days after nights chasing criminals. Key had woken him up early with threats of grabbing his ridged spine and tearing it out. He’d fallen back asleep halfway through the rants only to be woken up minutes later to his own alarm clock. He didn’t understand why the magistrate didn’t just give him the day off after sending him out on late night missions.

 

He just wanted his bed.

 

Minho growled, reenergizing himself and went back to staring at the longwinded reports over government issues and money balances. Most of it was just nonsense, everything on the papers could really be said in a short paragraph, but the Magistrate had a page limit. Minho  hated page limits, they reminded him of his years, not long ago in actuality, when he’d gone to the Consolidated Federate Academy, the first high class school to mix all the species of the planets signed into the Amphibris Alliance. Key and he had gone together along with an older friend. He had hated school.

 

After reading through three more reports, Minho decided to get started on his own. Usually, it didn’t take long for Minho to write up his report, even though he was always scolded for the messiness of them, he wrote down the important details, but Minho found it particularly hard to write one for last night. It was fine until he reached the helmet person.

 

What could he say about the helmet person? He didn’t see his face; he was still even debating if it was a he at all. Years of training to take over his position as a royal policer had left him in the habit of taking in every detail of a person quickly to pull up again later and he found himself often pulling up the helmet person’s image in his mind. Their legs were long and shapely. Everything about them had been shapely in particularly their backside which Minho had found himself chasing around too much for his own good last night. So shapely and round.

 

Many species in the Federation had females. His own mother was one, but something told him the figure wasn’t a girl. Girls were gentle or at least more hesitant in killing. The helmet person had shot his target without a second thought. Minho wished he could have heard their conversation. He was almost sure there had been more than the overseer begging for his life or else wouldn’t the helmet person have killed him right away.

 

Minho  leaned back in his chair and looked across his desk, eyes landing on the single decoration on it, an obnoxious pink picture frame Key had forced him to keep on his desk of them on their last day at the Academy, their older friend reaching out to ruffle their hair, a black piece of tape childishly placed over him by Key. Minho stared at Key, at his sharp eyes and chin, the blonde hair he’d had at the time. He thought of his body, also curved. Key belonged to a different section in the magistrate.

 

Minho’s fingers began to type again, quickly jotting down his thoughts. When there was a big mass of words on half a meter of paper, Minhosent the report to the copier and stood up. He stretched and leaned over, the ridge on his back showing through his t-shirt, a proud sign of his species, Amphibrian, born in the capital to the ruling house of Amphibrian lords.  He grabbed a clipboard and pen before leaving his office on the way to the copier on his hall as well as a much needed snack break and energy shot. He stood behind a woman until she was done printing off her meter and a half long document front and back. He rolled his eyes supposing she was new and didn’t understand you didn’t need to do more than the Magistrate asked. Minho pressed the button on the printer for his office and waited for his report to print out. He quickly folded it and placed it in an envelope, dropping it in the slot in the break room that said ‘Magistrate Express’.

 

He went to the large gel rectangular structure on the opposite wall and inspected the goods that had been placed , suspended inside that morning. He reached his hand into the cool green gel and pulled out a small bottle from the very back and uncapped it, letting the high amounts of fake sugar in the treat to give him fake energy for the next few hours he still had left at work.

 

“Hey, Minho, you look like a mess, what are you wearing?”

 

Minho turned around smiling upon seeing one of the older coworkers from his floor, a golden haired Canindis. “Hey Nichkhun. Ugh, you know, late night, early mornings. Didn’t feel like dressing up for work this morning.”

 

“I hope you at least brought a jacket to put over that,” Nichkhun said pointing at the undershirt Minho wore.

 

Minho frowned. Of course he had, Key always made sure to check that he did knowing Minho’s tendency to walk around his floor in less than professional clothing. “It’s in my office.”

 

“Good, good. Oh, remember me telling you about that Luvillen I was talking up?”

 

Minhonodded and took a seat at the break table. “Yeah, the middle class one that works a few floors down?”

 

Nichkhun nodded. “I got him last night. I think I might stick with him.”

 

“Well guess we both got action then last night,” Minho said stretching his arms above his head. Though he would have rather had the action his coworker did, though he wouldn’t have minded the helmet person still being a part of it.

 

“Yah! Choi Minho!”

 

Minho jumped a little at the nagging voice that suddenly blew against his ear. He brought his hands down and pressed the button on his watch, a hologram of Key popping up.

 

“Oh, your Guard is here, I’ll go take my break down where my new boyfriend works.”

 

Minho waved the older man away and turned his attention to Key. “What?”

 

“Don’t give me a what, get your butt down to the Magistrate. Your report was sloppy as usual and they want to talk to you in person to clear things up. Seems they’re interested in this helmet guy you talked about.”

 

Minho groaned, but nodded and disconnected himself from Key. He headed to his office for his jacket.

 

 

**\------------1------------**

 

 

Minho also hated meeting with the Magistrate. Not every royal policer was allowed to meet them, but he was a direct descendent of the ruling house of his section, it was possible that he would join them one day. Minho wouldn’t mind that really, he was sure they slept more often than he did. Though they were nosy. He forked over every detail of the previous night, spending two hours over time just retelling the events from the previous night, even the parts he was still speculating over.

 

He had never wanted his bed more as Minho entered his high end loft in the bachelor section of the Amphibris Capital. It was a feat just to get his feet to the couch, flopping down with a sickly crunch of the couch boards He really needed furniture that wasn’t so delicate. He was a stronger bigger species than Key, he needed furniture that showed off himself not the guy that spent all but the nights unannounced at his loft.

 

Speaking of being over announced, Key walked into the living room, a cooking gadget in hand.

 

“Choi Minho, what took you so long? You better be lucky I got swamped with Guard work and had to stay after hours or your dinner would be cold.”

 

Minho just stared at Key blankly. He didn’t understand why he let his Guard into his house so often. Was it because was basically the person that made sure Minho  got out alive every time he went in for a mission? Was it because they were best friends? More likely it was because he knew the thinner man had the ability to create weapons that could kill him in his sleep.

 

 “I love you Key?”

 

The other man just shook his head. “You’re Amphibrian, you don’t love. Now get up, dinner’s almost done. We can talk about the case while we eat.”

 

Minho groaned and turned over. He really just wanted to sleep. Key kicked his couch as he passed and Minho finally made his way to his room, getting dressed for the night. He finally sat down to a plate of strange looking but delicious smelling food. He quickly started eating.

 

Key sat down opposite him. “So, what did the Magistrate say?”

 

“Nothing, they just wanted to hear what happened yesterday.”

 

“So what did happen yesterday?”

 

Minho looked up at Key. “Didn’t they tell you? You were there after all?”

 

“They only gave me a brief section of it. What did you tell them about the helmet person?”

 

Minho took a bite of food. “I don’t know who it is.”

 

“You have to have a clue at least.”

 

Minho stared at Key for a while.

 

His Guard looked up, face going from curious to annoyed. “What, do I have something on my face?”

 

“They looked like you.”

 

“I thought you said they were wearing a helmet the whole time. You saw their face?”

 

“No, they’re body. Your figures are similar. Theirs was taller and more….soft.”

 

Key cocked his head. “So they were a female.”

 

“Fellin.”

 

Key’s eyes widened. “Fellin…like me? He must be a Half then. I don’t know a Fellin that could kill a guy unless they’re their magistrate section’s policer like you.”

 

“You threaten to kill people all the time, your close friends included and you’re just a Guard.”

 

“Yah, that’s different. I wouldn’t legitimately kill someone; I just make the weapons that you use to kill them.”

 

“I’m pretty sure he was a bounty hunter.”

 

Key threw his hands into the air. “Fellin bounty hunter, now I’ve heard everything.”

 

Fellin’s were a conservative species. They weren’t ones to unnecessarily kill something or someone.

 

Key stood up and picked Minho’s plate with his own. His long thin leathery tail swished back and forth as he did the dishes, the fluffy tuff at the end acting as a sort of entertaining puppet as Minho watched it. “I’ll just have to find his tail.”

 

“What makes you think you’ll see him again?”

“He wasn’t after the drugs he was after something the overseer said. I’m going to bed now, quickly leave, Key.”

 

“I’ll stay here as long as I like.”

 

 Minho stood up and headed to his bedroom. It was just as sparse as his office say the few books around and the picture on his bed side table, still framed in an obnoxious pink. He picked it up and scanned the old photo of his and his fiancé’s family. He reached out and touched the frame, finger lightly tracing over the baby in the picture.

 

“Junsu,” he said softly before turning around and heading to bed.


	2. The Bounty Hunter

**2\. The Bounty Hunter**

 

 

The lights felt warm on his skin, the good kind of warm that made him want to lay down and curl up for a nap. But, it wasn’t the time for napping. Taemin stood still under the bright stage lights waiting. Right, he had to wait. He had to wipe his mind of all thoughts and urges, become a mindless puppet under the intense light. He had to wait, waiting for his master.

 

Suddenly, the front lights went off. Taemin took in a heavy breath. He felt vibrations in the floor. Five, Six, Seven, Eight. His body was jerked forward by the strings connecting him to each note of the song that was blast through the huge speaker system on each side of the stage. He kept his face concentrated, charismatic. He had to look confident, he was confident.

 

 Taemin looked out into the crowd. They were only a sea of shadows. No one face stood out before another. Taemin closed his eyes. He didn’t need to see any of them. They weren’t important to him, but men and women who had nothing better to do than watch him dance like a puppet to the music his boss blasted. It wasn’t even good music. He was free styling everything. Today wasn’t one for showing off his skill but his body. He hated it.

 

He let the music move him, not carrying if the perverts in the audience found it boring. He only cared when it was his night to dance the main stage, or when he saw someone important in the audience. This was just a pay check tonight. A flimsy one that wouldn’t buy him more than a days meal, but he wasn’t doing this for the money. He just wanted to dance.

 

There was sweat trickling down his face. The light were too bright, his clothes too thick. His boss only adjusted the lights for the main dance of the night and it was Taemin’s choice to cover every centimeter of his body below his neck. He wasn’t meat or a toy. He even kept his tail hidden away. Taemin knew he was attractive, he didn’t need the fact he was a Fellin to add onto that. They were highly valued, being from a planet where females had almost been extinct. They had mutated into a species of androgyny.

 

The music stopped and Taemin paused with it. He ignored the sweat running down his face and sticking to his clothes and stayed perfectly still in spot until the curtains where closed. He quickly made his way backstage and to the dressing room.

 

 “Oh, Taemin, you were great out there.”

 

Taemin felt himself engulfed into a hug. He smiled and hugged back, nuzzling his nose into the other’s neck, taking in the scent of cooking and husky musk that seemed oddly placed. He pulled away and smiled at the co-worker.

 

“Kevin, I didn’t do that great. I’ve done better before.” He took a seat in his usual chair and looked at his face in the mirror to see if any make up had run off. Kevin sat down beside him.

 

“You’re always great, Taemin. That’s why you’re number one here.”

 

Taemin turned a bright smile to Kevin. The older boy was someone Taemin could almost consider a friend. He was a Fellin like him, and they shared the same natural bright cheerfulness when not thinking about hardships. The only thing was Kevin didn’t hold up to the usual morals of Fellin.

 

“Where’s the boss?” Taemin asked. “Did he watch me?”

 

Kevin shook his head. “He doesn’t need to. Dongho took him to the backroom. He has to miss tomorrow for a family thing, so he’s making up for it.”

 

Taemin made a face and stood up. Dongho, a younger dancer, and his boss were Fellin mixes unlike Kevin and him. He supposed he couldn’t expect their mixed blood to hold onto the Fellin morals, but it still made him sick. He walked over to a door in the room and knocked before opening it. His eyes closed on reflex even though he’d seen similar scenes to this while working in the Kiss Me dance club.

 

Dongho was on his knees between their bosses legs, bobbing his head up and down. Their boss had his head thrown back; one hand on top of the younger’s head.  Taemin cleared his throat and his boss popped up, startled.

 

“T-Taemin!”

 

“Kiseop, I’m leaving now,” Taemin announced and turned. He could hear his boss fumbling with his pants and Dongho muttering stuff under his breath.

 

“You can’t leave yet, you have to meet customers,” Kiseop said following Taemin back into the main room.

 

Another dancer entered and he rolled his eyes. “Taemin ah never stays for the customers, you know that, boss.”

 

Kiseop sighed. “Taemin, you’ll make more money by meeting the customers. You’re our top dancer; they’d pay a bit to spend time with you.”

 

Taemin quickly changed his clothes, getting out of his sweat soaked dance costume. He shook his head. “That’s called prostitution, hyung. I’m not here to do that. I’m a Fellin, I have some pride. I’m here to dance, that’s all.”

 

“You’re also an orphan who lives on the backstreets of the capital.”

 

“Heechul, don’t start that,” Kevin said.

 

Taemin swallowed. This was the part of his job he hated the most. He looked so hard for a dancing club that with a name that would take him and wouldn’t make him prostitute himself off. Kiseop didn’t enforce the rule to see customers and it wasn’t always sleeping with them, but Taemin didn’t want to take the chance. He just wanted to dance and the royal dance company occasionally visited here to scout if there was rumor of good talent. Taemin had been there a year, joined as soon as he’d turned seventeen.

 

“It’s fine, I don’t care what hyung says,” Taemin said looking into the older dancer’s eyes. There had always been a rough relationship between Taemin and his oldest senior. The boss said they looked similar only Taemin was ten years his junior so it bothered Heechul to look at him all pure and righteous about his heritage, a heritage he wasn’t even sure about. Heechul shouldn’t be as jealous though, Taemin argued.

 

“Kevin,” Dongho said, coming into the dressing room. “Your customer’s here, Mr. Eli like usual.”

 

Taemin ushered his dancer friend away when he looked worried before he finished gathering his stuff. “I’m going hope, like I said.”

 

“Fine, but be here early tomorrow,” Kiseop said as Taemin started to leave.

 

“Scaredy cat,” Heechul whispered as Taemin passed him.

 

He was scared. He’d have to kill another man tonight.

 

 

 

**\---------2----------**

 

 

Taemin kept his head down as he made his way through the streets of the center of the capital of the Amphibris Federation heading toward the backstreets. He glanced around at all the well dressed aristocrats and middle class that enjoyed the late night life of the capital. They laughed and played, easily intermingling with people from different sections of the Magistrate. It was so easy to get along here where the lights shone brightly from tall buildings and a different song played every few feet. Taemin longed for it, to walk the streets; arm in arm flirting with a handsome man without worrying someone would recognize him as an orphan, as backstreet trash.

 

 It hadn’t even been a hundred years since the Federation was formed after a large intergalactic war. The Federation was welcoming and warm, but there had been people that refused to pledge. So very few, though, and they had been pushed into the backstreets of major cities. They had gang wars between sections, but eventually it just they melted together and created people so mixed they didn’t know where they belonged. Unlike Mixed and Half Aristocracy in the Capital, they couldn’t track their roots and had no reason for the mix, no love or politics, just sex. Taemin hated that the most, the sex. He’d seen it far too often on the streets. Young males and females caught up in the gang fights or just passing by the wrong person and pulled off into the corner. And their screams. Taemin could only thank his brother that he had still kept the Fellin pride of chastity.

 

 Of course, Jinki wasn’t his real brother, but he was the one that had taken care of him and raised him. He wasn’t even Fellin, but he had thought him about Fellin’s, drilled it into him until Taemin was stubborn about keeping to it. He wanted Taemin to become a dancer and live in the capital center as much as Taemin wanted to, but Taemin wanted to bring his brother and his brother’s lover with him to the capital center. He had to make more money because he knew there was a chance he’d never become a royal dancer.

 

Taemin dashed into an alley and took off his jacket, flipping it over so that it looked torn and beaten and mussed up his hair. He pulled his tail back into his pants – after a few close calls, he’d learned not to bring attention to his pure blood Fellin genes. They were rare and targeted back here. He stayed to the shadows and kept his hands tucked into his pocket, fingering a small tazer gun. He’d never killed someone on his way back home, but that didn’t mean he never would. He wished he had a hat. His blonde hair stood out, but he had dyed it for dancing purposes a few weeks before. And his tight pants brought attention to his feminine figure. He was looked at, he was use to that and trying to cover up wouldn’t help him in the backstreets. He had to be confident. Like when he danced.

 

There was a large structure of pods in the middle of the backstreets. The underground informants slept there. There was a rule you couldn’t touch them. Even when the police came to raid the backstreets every month, they left them alone. The information brokers of the Magistrate and the underground informants were connected, sharing information. The Magistrate needed that information.

 

Taemin smiled at the structure before walking around it, to the back. He moved away some crates and pulled up a door on the ground. He jumped down landing on a three by three feet platform and pulled the door closed on top. A buzzing started and lights showed up around the small space.

 

“Password please,” a voice said.

 

Taemin frowned and crossed his arms. “My brother is a stupid meany head.”

 

“Wrong. You have two more tries.”

 

Taemin rolled his eyes. “Lee Taemin looks good in a skirt.”

 

There was a ding and Taemin only had a second to curse his brother before the platform gave out and he was shot down a slide. He couldn’t help but laugh as he suddenly landed in a ball pit. His brother had created this type of entrance for him when he was little, but Taemin was secretly happy he hadn’t changed it, it was one of his favorite parts of coming home.

 

 

“Taemin~!” called a voice happily.

 

Taemin pulled himself out of the ball pit just in time to watch a man fall face first onto the padded floor of their home.

 

“Hey Jinki, I’m home.”

 

His brother stood back up and wiped himself off. He fixed the glasses that adorned his face and smoothed out his white lab coat before smiling brightly at Taemin. Taemin smiled back and walked over to give the man he called his brother a hug.

 

“Have a good day at work?” Jinki asked.

 

Taemin shook his head and let his brother go. “No, it wasn’t my day to dance and they tried to get me to see customers.”

 

Jinki tsked. “Well, just don’t worry about them. Come, I fixed your bike.”

 

“My bike!” Taemin excitedly followed his brother to a large garage like door in their home which was basically just a large area with a door to Jinki’s lab, Taemin’s room, Jinki’s room, and the ‘garage’. His brother pushed a button and the door lifted. Taemin immediately ran over to black and yellow motorcycle, hugging it. “It’s beautiful. Oh, I missed you so much.”

 

Jinki laughed. “I knew today’s case would be difficult without your beloved bike so I spent all day fixing it.”

 

Taemin looked at his brother. “I have work?”

 

Jinki gave him an apologetic look. “I hate making you do this, but it’s a lot of money for this and I think you’ll be interested. A gang’s been bringing in illegal goods. We’ve already been paid by an anonymous client, but he can find us if the job doesn’t get done. But it’s pretty easy.”

 

Taemin sighed and stood up and headed to his room. He looked around at the cartoon sheets on his bed he’d had for over ten years covered with stuff animals Jinki and his lover found him. On his desk were notebooks and snacks and his walls were covered with pictures of the center capital and the royal dancing company. Then there was his closet.

 

Taemin removed his clothes and opened the closet, pulling out the usual stealth gear to pass by cameras and key codes. He pulled his helmet off the top shelf and grabbed a suitcase with his usual guns and weapons. He walked out, snapping his gloves on.

 

“Just tell me who I have to kill.”  

 

 

 

**\--------2---------**

 

 

The port was empty when Taemin got there. The few fishermen and strollers were wrapping up and leaving. He parked his bike behind a building a few down and covered it with crates. He set it to automatic driver and put it in park before leaving. He kept his helmet on as he walked behind the buildings, only keeping out of the way of eyes. There were cameras, but with the equipment he was wearing, they wouldn’t be able to see him.

 

Taemin took out his GPS, tapping the screen and switching it to walk. A hologram compass popped out and pointed to the building with the number Jinki had told him. If he was early enough, he could just wait inside for his target. If his target was already here, it might be more difficult but he could get the job done faster.

 

Taemin stood at the door to the warehouse, examining. He could easily get in, but there was usually a number counter for how many times the door was opened. He couldn’t be the first to open it, but he needed inside before anyone got here. There had to be a window, and Taemin walked around the building, looking for one. There was one on the top floor. There were some crates a ways beside it that he could climb up, but he’d have to jump to reach the window sill.

 

He started climbing, standing up on the top crate. He wiggled a bit, finding the structure not as stable as he would have liked, but it was doable. He reached a hand out, measuring how far he’d have to jump. It was a stretch, but he was sure he could do it. Taemin crouched down on the box and let his tail out. It swished, catching the wind and felt for the right air movement. When he was sure, Taemin jumped, reaching high for the ledge. He caught it barely and scrambled to pull himself up and unlatched it.

 

With a roll, he entered the room and stood up, brushing himself off and tucking his tail back in. He left the window part way opened and moved crates to hide it before looking around. The top floor had a few large crates, probably the leftovers from previous drop offs of illegal goods. Taemin didn’t care about those though. He turned and saw the hall that led to more rooms. He opened doors seeing them full with smaller boxes and then there was an office. It was just a desk and a chair with shelves, no where to actually hide. He decided to go to the small storage room opposite of it. He crouched behind some crates and relaxed, keeping an ear out for footsteps.

 

Taemin almost fell asleep waiting. He was tired; he had become a nocturnal creature since beginning his life as a bounty hunter. Jinki was always creating gadgets since they were little, he was only six years older, but he was smart. He sold his gadgets off to the gangs and used them to try to keep Taemin safe. When Taemin started puberty was when he’d witnessed his brother kill for the first time. He was only thirteen, but one of Jinki’s customers had gotten site of him. He wasn’t trying to gloat when he said he was beautiful, he actually wanted to be manlier, but he was and it had attracted the gang member. It was the closest he’d gotten to being raped. Jinki had started teaching him how to fight after that. He also met his brother’s lover, one of the underground informants. He allowed them to move under the informant nest and it was by over hearing one of their conversations that Taemin decided to become a bounty hunter. He was only a few months shy of sixteen then, when he killed for the first time.

 

There were footsteps and Taemin snapped out of his daze, listening. Three pairs, two of them lighter than the other. Two of them were speaking, one of the lighter steps and then the heavy stepper.

 

“You, go down to the port and keep a watch. I don’t need both of you,” said the heavy stepper. A pair of lights steps disappeared.

 

“Alright then, come help me with the boxes, I need them counted,” said the heavy stepper. Taemin guessed he was the overseer as he was barking out the orders – his target.

 

The light stepper started around the storage rooms, reporting back. Taemin felt annoyed waiting. He hated this part of his job, the waiting. Actually, he hated this entire job, but it was somehow addicting. There was only his hiding place left to search. Taemin scooted farter in, waiting. He might have to kill both of them. He hated killing needlessly.

 

“No, no, go with the other, the ship should be here now. I’ll do the last room, you’re not helping anyways,” said the overseer. Taemin held his breath as the light stepper went away and listened to the overseer. He went into his office. Taemin thought about following him, but wanted to wait. He wanted a place where it was dark; he’d wait until he came in here.

 

It was a long wait. Taemin wondered if the man was asleep. He could just go kill him like that if he was, but Taemin had more than just killing the over seer. Jinki said he’d be interested in this case, but the only thing that seemed to matter was the drugs. He’d have to ask the drugs and see if he could decipher what his brother meant. He’d wait.

 

They were already starting to bring the new shipment in. Taemin was getting impatient, but then he heard the overseer’s heavy steps. He crouched and waited as the door was opened. The light was flicked on and Taemin flinched. He carefully crawled around, keeping an eye on the overseer as he went to turn the light off. Once close enough to the light switch, Taemin switched the view on his bike helmet from normal to night vision, not that he really needed it as it was part of his Fellin genes, but he wouldn’t have to wait for said genes to kick in this way. He pulled out a small gun and flicked the light off.

 

“What? Who turned the light off?  Who’s here? Shit, I bet it’s just these crummy lights,” the overseer said. Taemin was already behind him, before he’d finished his rant. He grabbed him with one hand and covered his mouth with his gun hand. The overseer struggled, but Taemin kept a firm grip as he pulled him along, farther into the room. He shifted his hold so he could point the gun at his head.

 

“Now, listen,” he said, voice distorted by his helmet so it was unrecognizable. “I want you to tell me about these drugs. Scream, talk to loud, lie and I’ll shoot you and then I’ll steal all this precious cargo.”

 

The man muttered something and Taemin growled. “Don’t believe me, listen carefully.”

 

There was another pair of footsteps. They seemed to be experienced footsteps, but their owner must have been quite tall because they still fell heavy. “Do you hear him? There are others waiting. I know you probably don’t care if you die, but I’m sure your box wouldn’t like it if his cargo was gone. Now, tell me.”

 

The overseer nodded and Taemin moved his hand just enough for him to speak. “It’s an enhancement drug.”

 

Weren’t they all, Taemin thought? There wasn’t anything special about this. “What else?”

 

“It’s not like the others. It’s stronger, it works, it’s guaranteed.”

 

Taemin rolled his eyes. He’d wasted his time. He saw the door open and a tall figure walk in. He had to get out of here, this guy was no help. He moved his gun along the overseer’s throat to his head. He got one second to cry before Taemin pulled the trigger. Job was done, time to go home. 


	3. The Files

**3\. The Files**

 

 

It was too loud. He could hear the clattering of the glass against glass, glass against wood, water against glass. Minho  couldn’t take it anymore and opened his eyes. He lifted a hand into the air and his pitch black room was suddenly lit with the late afternoon sunlight. Minhorolled to the side and groaned, snuggling up into the sheets of his bed, trying to mentally urge himself to crawl out of bed. He stared at his bedside table, at the picture that accommodated it. It was a picture of a male and a rare female Fellin with their son, the last picture record Minho  had of the two adults, his would be in-laws.

 

Minho  sighed and sat up in bed. His bedroom door opened before he could even place a foot on the floor.

 

“Choi Minho, when do you plan on getting out of bed?” Key asked from his doorway, hands on hips and tail swishing behind him.

 

“Key, what are you doing here so early in the morning?” Minhoasked stretching.

 

His Guard walked over to his closet and started pulling out clothes, throwing them at him. “Making your breakfast and getting your shit ready for to visit the Magistrate.”

 

Minhogroaned, but slid on the clothes as they hit his face. “It’s my day off. Why are they calling me in?”

 

Key stood in front of him, smoothing out the wrinkles. Minhosometimes wondered why he bothered to leave his parents house in the aristocrat district for a bachelor pad when his best friend took it upon himself to act like his personal servant. It had always annoyed him when people fretted over how he looked. He wasn’t ungrateful for what his station in life gave him, he loved it, but couldn’t he have at least one wrinkle?

 

“They always call you in on your off days, Minho. And you shouldn’t expect to get any rest until this case is over. We have a follow up case from the other night.”

 

“Did they find out more about what gang’s behind the illegal goods?”

 

Key led him out of the bedroom to the kitchen where he had files spread out around two plates of breakfast. “No, but the goods that were being dropped off at the warehouse were raw goods. You saw them, though, so you know. You can’t arrest them for raw goods, but one of the guys that were moving stuff spilt a pretty legitimate location of where they could be taking to goods to be manufactured.”

 

“Where?” Minhoasked.

 

“I don’t know, that’s why you’re going to go meet the Magistrate. I also don’t know who you’re going have a target, but they didn’t give me an order for a weapon, so maybe this is a retrieval and scout out mission. Also,” Key continued, but paused, looking away worried.

 

“Key, what is it?”

 

“It’s the Fellin bounty hunter. They seem interested in him.”

 

The image of the helmet person flashed across Minho’s vision. He smiled remembering his shape. “I wouldn’t mind running into him again.”

 

“Yah, don’t be a pervert. He’s trouble anyways and I wouldn’t let you lay a hand on him.”

 

“And why is that?” Minhoasked and nudged his friend.

 

“If he’s a pureblood Fellin, he most definitely keeps to a Fellin’s pride. I’m not going to let a horny Amphibrian lord ruin it so easily even if I don’t particularly like that he kills people.”

 

Minho began eating his breakfast, reading over the files laid out. “You’re such a mother, Kibum. Even if you don’t like him, you still want to protect him.”

 

“Shut it and hurry up and eat. You have to be at the Magistrate in thirty minutes.”

 

Minho  coughed and stood up. “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier. It’s going to take me thirty minutes just to read through all these files.”

 

“That’s why I gave you a briefing. Now finish your breakfast and get out.”

 

“Wait, are you kicking me out of my own house?”

 

“Yes,” Key answered.

 

Minho  shoved the food into his mouth and made a dash for the door. He walked to a large swirling wall of blue, like the surface of water. He ran his hand across it a couple times as it reflected different locations close to his flat until it showed him the garage where his car was parked. Then, he walked through it.

 

It felt a bit odd, like water that didn’t get you wet, but it was refreshing and good from his still sleepy mind. His shoes clicked on the hard floor of the garage once he’d arrived and he made his way to the only reserved parking spot where a sleek white car stood waiting for him. He pulled out his keys from his pocket, a small device with a laser and code that he flashed over a screen on the driver’s side of the vehicle. There was a beep of recognition and light lit up around the car, engine coming to live as it lifted off the ground enough to allow Minho  inside. He sat down and pulled up the touch screen controls, typing in the coarse, destination, and speed, letting the car go on auto pilot while still keeping the manual controls in front of him. He preferred manually driving, but often he had to be somewhere too quickly to brave the lower roads were accidents could occur.

 

The car lifted up into the air and traveled through another wall of blue water like substance before he was on his way to the Magistrate.   

 

 

 

**\------------3--------------**

 

 

 

“Taemin, Taemin, wake up.”

 

A groan escaped the heap of stuffed animals on the bed and it slowly began to move. A blond fluff of hair peaked out from the top and blinked around sleepily.

 

“Taemin, really, it’s almost three, wake up so you can eat. We’re having chicken.”

 

Taemin pouted and threw a stuffed animal at the door. “I don’t want to. And we’re always having chicken.”

 

“Don’t be ungrateful, that’s the only thing the informants can afford to give us.”

 

Taemin rolled out of bed, shivering as his naked body touched the cool air of their underground home. He went over to his closet and looked for an outfit appropriate to walk around their home with. Those kinds of outfits were scarce. Dance costumes and bounty hunting appropriate attire were worth more and worn more. He found a large t-shirt and just slid boxers under them.

 

“No, they only give us chicken because Seunghyun knows you like it. He’s your lover so of course he’s going to feed you what you like,” Taemin called back and walked out of his room only to have his brother standing behind the door.

 

“Owe, Taemin, worn me before you walk out,” Jinki said rubbing his face.

 

Taemin looked at him sheepishly. “Maybe my brother should stop standing behind doors. Where’s the food?”

 

“Oh, now you want the chicken,” Jinki said as he watched Taemin bound over to the small table they had set up in the open area of their home an sit, knees brought up to his chest.

 

Jinki sat opposite of him. “Hey, what happened the last time? You looked distressed. I was going to ask you about it, but you were already asleep when I went into your room and then it slipped my mind these past couple of days.”

 

“You mean Seunghyun got a couple days off and came down so you could shack up for two days in your room together.”

 

His brother blushed and kicked him lightly. “Taemin~.”

 

Taemin put down the chicken leg he’d picked up and hugged his legs. “There was a policer.”

 

“There was someone from the Magistrate there? Did they see you?”

 

“No, they just chased me. I think we had the same target. I’m just sad that I wasn’t able to get away without them chasing me. If they were a really good one, they probably down a detailed description of me.”

 

Jinki sighed. “Well, I’d say to lay low, but I already agreed for you to go out again tonight.”

 

Taemin threw the chicken leg at his brother. “Why? Tomorrows my day to dance the main dance, urgh.”

 

The chicken landed in Jinki’s lap and he picked it up, eating it. “Sorry Taemin, but it was a high paying job. You’re supposed to kill this guy.”

 

Jinki lifted up a photo and past it to Taemin. Taemin looked at it, committing the face to memory. “He looks like any normal person, who is it?”

 

“I don’t know all the details. Apparently, he leaked information about the place you’ll be going to. He was caught by the police and let go for doing so and now he’s acting as a spy. I’m going to guess it’s his boss that wants him dead, but the money and mission were sent anonymously.”

 

Taemin sighed and nodded. “Give me the location.”

 

“It’s the abandoned skyscraper in the center of the backstreets. I don’t know which room though, probably the basement.”

 

“Well that’s a stupid place to put it. It’s the tallest building here,” Taemin said flicking the guy on the picture.

 

“Because it’s the most obvious place, makes it the most secretive place. No one would think they’d put it there, Taemin. It’s probably well hidden, too.”

 

“Probably?” Taemin looked at his brother curiously.

 

“Definitely. I have a map.”

 

Taemin followed his brother into his lab. It was a large room with many mismatched computer screens and tools spread about everywhere. One wall was completely covered with just weapons. Jinki went over to a file cabinet and dug around before pulling out a chip. He pulled open another drawer and took out a watch like accessory, placing the ship inside of it and handed it to Taemin. Taemin strapped it on and pressed a bottom, a hologram map spreading out before him.

 

“There’s a complicated system of halls in the basement of this building,” Jinki said pointing out the way on the map. “There wasn’t originally a basement in it, so the police never raid that section, it’s not on the Magistrate’s registry. You take this path and from there it’s basically a search and find. This hall is your best bet. They have a vent system so go through that and go early.”

 

Taemin nodded, taking in the information. “How early is early?”

 

“Two hours,” Jinki answered.

 

“Jinki~~~~” Taemin whined and quickly left for the shower. “Wake me up earlier~~~~.”

 

Taemin quickly showered and went to his closet for another outfit. He grabbed a small backpack and started looking through his personal supply of weapons before going to Jinki’s lab and taking down a couple different guns and gadgets. He strapped on a few to his person then went back for his helmet.

 

“I’ll see you when the sun raises Jinki,” Taemin said after giving his bike a check over and rechecking the map.

 

Jinki waved at him before pushing a button on the wall of the garage area. A whole in the floor opened and Taemin started up the bike before driving right over it and down. It was dark as Taemin descended, but he knew the way. Eventually he could feel himself rising and pushed more gas. A light caught his attention up ahead and he held out one hand. It pasted through the light and an opening opened before him, showing him the dying light over the city. It took some effort for him to get the bike up and over the edge of the opening, but he did. The bike skidded and Taemin rode low to one side before he could maneuver the bike up and stop it.

 

The backstreets looked like a ghost town at this time of day, when the sun was almost set. This was when the police came to check and everyone stayed inside, but it wasn’t check day today. Still the run down buildings and random trash and unmentionables that littered the area seemed out of place compared to the scenery of the central part of the capital. Or maybe, Taemin wondered sometimes, he was just becoming a snob since working at the club, seeing the lights and walking among the federation’s people six days a week.

 

Taemin sighed and started up the bike again.

 

 

**\-----------3-------------**

 

 

The location was in the backstreets. Minho  didn’t understand why the Magistrate would send him to the backstreets, work in those run down streets were usually left to middle class police. He also didn’t understand why the Magistrate would believe some guy that gave them such an obvious location. It would be easy to monitor anything going on in the tallest building of the backstreets. But, he digressed. If they were putting him on the case it must be important. He also figured they were upset with him. The bounty hunter had killed his target. Either way the job was done, but his pay had been cut. He really hoped to cross that bounty hunter’s path again; he wanted more to wring his neck for the pay cut than to touch the helmet person’s butt, though he still wouldn’t mind doing that.

 

His target was a file. It wasn’t often that Minho  was given the job to find something, but it was also a more difficult task. He didn’t question why the Magistrate wanted a file on a gang, he was sure there was some reason, but he didn’t make it into his position because of his puzzle abilities. That was Key’s job.

 

Minhotried to stay to the shadows as he walked through the alleys of the backstreets. Key had dropped him off at the edge and forced him to walk by himself. He knew he stood out even though he tried to dress down. He kept his hands in his pockets of his fluorescent green trench coat, which he had turned inside out so he wasn’t as obvious, and tried to tone down his usual charismatic stride. They couldn’t know he was Amphibrian. It was even rarer to find an Amphibrian living in the backstreets than a Fellin.

 

The skyscraper’s front door finally came into view. There didn’t seem to be any activity in or around it. Minhoplaced his mask on his face and took on his trench cloak, turning it back right side out before approaching the building. He dug on his belt and pulled out a flashlight looking gadget before shining it at the front door. There were no trip wires or beams unveiled so Minhowalked up to the door. He waved his key unlocker across it, but found the door to be the old type, a manual lock. Minho  jiggled it, pushing at the door hard until it finally gave way with a swing. He grabbed it just before it could smack against the wall and close it behind him. He against flashed the light around, finding no indications of anyone having been in the building in years. Dust covered everything, there were even huge burn sections. He went over to the elevator and found it out of order, stuck on the top floor. There was no way anything could be happening on the top floors of the building either. There was a huge hole where Minho  could see straight up, no ropes, no ladders.

 

Minho  stood in the middle of the first floor lost. It was just a dump, a place for rodents and orphaned homeless backstreet children. Then he heard a creek. It very well could have just been a rat, but Minhoquickly followed the sound. It was a rat, a whole group of them, and they disappeared down. Down, down, down, nails clicking against metal. Minho  quickly moved away boxes and found a door. There was a basement. The plan the Magistrate had didn’t show there being one, but here it was. Minhoflashed the light down and only saw rats and dirt, but there was a railing. He figured this was the original entrance when they were building this underground hide out. The real entrance could be anywhere, but this was his best bet in getting those files and Minho  jumped down. His boots made a disgusting squishing sound as he landed and rats ran around his feet. Quickly, he walked down the path. It was a short path and he reached a heavy wooden door closed off with a pad lock. He gripped it and pulled, the rusty metal easily giving way under his Amphibrian strength and he opened the door.

 

 It led to a closet. A doorless closet. At least that’s what Minho  would have assumed had he not been trained to notice a camouflage when he saw it. It was just another trick encase the usual police ever found the underground entrance, they would just think it led to a huge custodian closet. Minhoshut his flashlight off and looked around for any sliver of light. He found it in the corner and walked toward it, reaching his hand out. He touched one of the brooms and pulled, smirking with there was a creak and the door opened. It was a small door and he almost couldn’t squeeze through it, a door made for the shiner framed species, like Fellin or Luvillen.

 

Minho  quickly closed the door and took up a defensive stance. He was in an empty white hall, but he could hear people moving around on the opposite wall. It seemed the traitor’s words were right, and going by what he said, there should have been an office opposite where they made the drugs. Minho  followed the hall, trying to stay quiet. He saw cameras, but didn’t bother with them since he had his coat. He finally saw another door and pressed his ear to it. He could hear machines and people barking out orders, but the sounds were far away. Minholifted up his unlocker and the door clicked open. He tried his best to go unnoticed, crouching down low. There was a line of windows showing the factory area where those trench coat people from the docks were throwing the chemicals into big vats and dumping the out into other machines that filled small vials. And the office door was all the way down the hall. He’d have to be quick and have a lot of luck if he wanted to get there by the time someone walked out of the factory into the hall. He took a big breath and stayed on all fours as he crawled down the hall.

 

Half way there he heard a popping like noise from above. Minho  looked up and noticed a venting system. He figured it was the rats, but it sounded a bit heavy for a rat. He peaked up through one of the windows and saw someone walk out of one of the back rooms in the factory section. They walked to where small crates of the vials were being stacked and picked one up then headed for the door that would lead out to where Minho was. He quickly crawled, passing the door. He didn’t know how many seconds he had before the guy walked out. He paused suddenly. There was a stir in the air and then a gun shot. Minho turned his head just in time to see blood splatter against one of the windows.

 

He felt sick. It wasn’t the sight of the blood, he’d made a worse mess than that when he first started out. It was the fact that he had almost been caught. He hadn’t realized how close the guy was to coming into the hall. He had just been gained enough time to reach the office and he took advantage of it, dashing to the door and unlocking it.

 

There was a huge commotion, Minho could hear it as people yelled, some of the higher ups trying to keep them calmed. He tried to pay attention to what was being yelled out while still searching. The Magistrate wanted any documentation Minho could come up with that seemed important. He opened a cabinet labeled order files and shifted through the names. They were just a bunch of gibberish aliases so he started to quickly shift through them. A couple of them made things click in his brain, but he didn’t have time to connect. He froze when he came upon one file. He opened it completely and compared it to another. The files contained an overview of the order, the payment, a delivery plan, what would happen if they were betrayed by the person who ordered, and then what looked like a blackmail list.     

 

Minho’s heart suddenly stopped. On the blackmail list of a file labeled ‘TYJP153’ were the words “Involved in the deaths of the Fellin Aristocratic couple Lee, parents of one Lee Junsu, still registered as alive.” Minho  just stared at the name, hands shaking as he held the file until there was a creak and something heavy fell on him from above.

 

“Ah, shit, stupid cheap vents,” a muffled voice said.

 

Minhogroaned and looked at the owner of the voice that lay on his stomach. His eyes widened recognizing the sleek body and helmet. He quickly grabbed their arm only to get a gun to his head.

 

“Be quiet or I’ll sh—” the words left the helmet person’s head the moment he spotted Minhoclose up.

 

Minho smirked. “You would dare shoot a royal policer now would you Mr. Bounty Hunter,” he said and graced his hand down the helmet person’s backside feeling even happier when he found the outline of a tail.

 

The helmet person yelped and wiggled, gun falling away and Minho  took that moment to his advantage, flipping them over and pinning the Fellin’s hands above his head.  The bounty hunter struggled, but  Minhowas stronger. He kept his voice down as he continued to talk. “I’m both angry with you and thankful for you. You made me get a pay cut, but you also just saved me a great deal of killing by killing that man. That was you right? They don’t seem to be coming after you so I’m guessing you were paid by the boss. You should tell me his name.”

 

The Fellin wiggled more. “I don’t know who paid me, now let me go you pervert.”

 

“Pervert? Why, because I touched your butt, because I have you pinned to the ground? You really are a Fellin. I can’t just let you go though. You’re a bounty hunter and that’s illegal. I’m going to have to take you with me. But first, let me see your face.”

 

The bounty hunter struggled more and Minho moved to his helmet, lifting it up and activated the camera in his mask, a small holographic window popping up giving him enough light to see. He was stunned. The boy’s face was beautiful. If he hadn’t already confirmed he was a Fellin and heard his voice he would still be questioning his gender. He had just enough time to take a snap shot of the Fellin’s face before they got the bright idea to knee him in the groin.

 

Minho groaned and rolled to the side, trying hard to get himself together as the Fellin fled. Minho called Key and decided just to lay there until the lower ranking police arrived. He’d forgotten how hard Fellins could kick. 


	4. The Dancer

**4\. The Dancer**

 

 

All he wanted to do was bang his head against the wall a couple times. Taemin couldn’t believe he’d been caught, been seen. He had been too embarrassed last night to tell Jinki about it. How could he have gotten caught, he was good at getting away. It was because the police had been Amphibrian, it must have. They were the strongest section and Taemin had never run into one before. He didn’t know how to deal with them. Also, the fact he’d copped a feel had unsettled Taemin. That wasn’t what concerned him, though. He’d been unmasked by the royal police. Surely they’d be after him.

 

Taemin lifted his head from where he had it laid on top of the dresser in front of the mirror in the dressing room at the club. He stared at his made up reflection and sighed. Tonight was his main dance of the week. He hadn’t practiced enough. What if this was his last dance? What if after work, there was a line of police waiting outside to arrest him? He couldn’t go out with a sucky dance. It wasn’t right to the club, to his brother and Seunghyun, it just wasn’t right period.

 

Taemin slammed his hands down on the desk and stood up. He couldn’t be paranoid. It had been dark in the room, the policer probably didn’t see him.

 

“Taemin, are you okay?” Kevin asked from next to him, looking up at the younger boy with a startled expression.

 

Taemin took a big breath and sighed. “I just didn’t practice enough, so I feel off.”

 

“Oh, you’ll do great though, Taemin, you always do. Cheer up.”

 

Taemin forced a smile on his face. “You’re right. I’m going to go ahead and change. Boss said he bought a new outfit; I need to break it in.” He quickly left for the costume area and looked through the outfit choices for tonight. He pulled out the one labeled with his name and song and unzipped the black bag it was stored in. He suddenly felt worried again upon seeing what was inside. The shirt wasn’t bad, but the pants…he wondered if the were even pants at all. One side of the garment was a stretchy pleather like material while the other side was a soft spandex. They were tights, Taemin concluded.

 

Taemin dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. These were worst than the torn pants that actually showed his skin that his boss usually put him in. He did a couple of his more difficult moves before he realized Kiseop was just trying to rile up the customers. When they came asking to spend time after work with him, Kiseop would let them down and they’d have to take out their feelings on other dancers, ones who were willing to do that kind of work for money.

 

“Taemin.”

 

Taemin turned and saw Kevin’s head peeking into the costume room.

 

“Hey, Taemin, do me a favor. Cover for me for the next twenty or so minutes.”

 

Taemin grinned. “What, you’re off to see your lover?”

 

The older Fellin blushed. “You can’t call Eli my lover at work. He’s a customer~.”

 

Taemin laughed. “Sure, sure, go hangout with your ‘customer’. I’ll cover for you until your turn.”

 

The older dancer waved a thank you and left. Taemin smiled after him. He wouldn’t mind meeting with customers if it was always like Kevin’s situation. Since he joined, Taemin had known the older dancer to only ever treat one customer after dancing hours, a Fellin Islander aristocrat by the name of Eli. Everyone always teased Kevin about it in the dressing room, but Taemin could tell he was happy. Kevin had even confided in him once that they went on dates outside of work when he had time off. Taemin imagined walking arm in arm with a handsome well off man seeing the sights farther into the central city then going back to one of those bachelor pads placed at the top of the highest buildings and making love with the windows opened to see a clear view of the capital at night.

 

Taemin sighed. Yeah, he wouldn’t mind if it was like that. Kevin was lucky. He didn’t live in the backstreets, he had a lover who would probably marry him soon, and if things worked out, they’d have children. Taemin couldn’t hope for those things. All he could hope for was a studio apartment in the club district for him, Jinki, and Seunghyun to live in with nephews running around.

 

Music began to play. The first dance was starting up. Taemin walked into the hall and backstage, peeking in on the performance. It was a group dance with the younger and new kids with Dongho at the center. After this would be Heechul’s freestyle, Dongho’s freestyle, then Kevin would sing today while the boss danced, the new kids again, and then him.

 

Taemin looked around for a chair and sat to watch. If both he and Kevin were gone they would assume they were practicing together. Kevin would show back up before it was time to go on.  He watched the new dancers finish up their routines. Dongho came to the back and waved at him before hurrying to clean up and change for his solo. Heechul came onto the stage and Taemin watched him perform, picking up parts here and there to give advice on when the eldest dancer had to recycle the performance. Taemin had almost fallen asleep after watching all the legs move and listening to the music if it wasn’t for Kevin tapping him on his shoulder and telling him it was one act until his dance. Taemin stretched and went back to the dressing room to check his costume and reapply bits of makeup. He heard his curtain call after a few minutes and headed to the stage.

 

 

 

**\----------4------------**

 

 

 

Minho  stared at the picture on his bedside table. He felt like he’d been staring at it all day. He’d handed the files over to the Magistrate that morning, but he’d yet to give over his report. Minho  just couldn’t get over the fact his in-laws’ names were on that file, that whoever TYJP153 was had been involved with their deaths. He could remember the day his parents got the report that the Fellin couple they were supposed to be marrying with had been assassinated, their whole home burned down. He hadn’t known them long, but he had been affected by the news just the same. Minho was eight when he decided he would join the police to serve out his aristocratic duties. He blamed it on his Amphibrian pride of family and responsibility.

 

Minho  sighed. He’d been so close to not being able to see those files. If it hadn’t been for the bounty hunter, he wouldn’t have been given those extra few moments to shift through them and pick out that specific one to bring back. It was the first clue he’d gotten since starting after academy four years ago.

 

Speaking of the bounty hunter, Minho  finally snapped out of his daze and went into the living room. He turned on the television and switched channels until he got a view of a gadget and monitor filled room. It was one of those rare days when Key hadn’t taken over his house and he actually needed him. There was a beeping sound on the other end until the Fellin appeared, sitting down and glaring at Minho.

 

“I’ve been looking for you all day. The Magistrate wanted to give you personal time off today, but it seems you took that liberty upon yourself. What’s up?”

 

“Junsu’s parents, their names were on a blackmail list on an order form from last night’s assignment. I have a lead to find out who killed them.”

 

Key’s eyes widened. He seemed ready to cry. “Oh my…Minho, I…”

 

Minho  just shook his head. “It’s fine, I’m going to make the most of it. I need you to do a background check on this image.” Minho scanned the picture he’d taken of the bounty hunter and sent it to Key.

 

“Oh, he’s adorable. It’s a guy, right?” Key asked as he typed codes into his computer. “Ah, found it. A Taemin Lee, head dancer at Kiss Me Club.” Key frowned. “Hey, you didn’t just use me to find some prostitute to keep your bed warm tonight did you? Besides, it says he’s Fellin.”

 

“It’s the bounty hunter.”

 

Key just stared at the screen. “Well, if looks could kill, this face must have made many men consent to their deaths.”

 

“We’re going to that club, Key. I think he could be useful to us. I was only able to find that lead because he was there.”

 

“That’s unlike you to be grateful to someone. What if he says no?”

 

Minho  shrugged. “He looks nice, and he has to say yes if he doesn’t want to go to jail. Meet me there in half an hour.”

 

“I don’t like clubs.”

 

Minhogrinned. “You’ll like this one. A friend took me there once.”

 

Minho  disconnected the chat leaving no room for his Guard to argue. He quickly changed into club attire, a white cloak and fancier clothes. He honestly hated getting dressed up unless it was to go to places like this. He patted his hair down, trying to look softer and not so threatening so the bounty hunter, Taemin Lee, wouldn’t run away as quickly when he approached. He hopped into his car and set a quick pace for the club.

 

Key was already standing outside, tapping his foot with arms crossed. Minho  handed his car over to a valet and walked up to Key. “Did you get hit on already?”

 

“Five times already. They thought I was a dancer,” the Guard said.  

 

Minho  showed his card to the bouncer and pulled Key in. “You could have been.”

 

“And left you to do this work alone? I don’t think so.”

 

Minho  smiled and walked up to a box kept especially for aristocrats. He waved when he saw a familiar face. “Nichkhun hyung.”

 

The Canindis from Minho’s office stood up and hugged his friend. “Ah, Minho, finally came back to clubbing I see.”

 

Minho shrugged. “Been busy, need a break. And Kibum here’s been more nagging than usual. I figured he needed to relax, too.”

 

Nichkhun looked behind Minho at Key. “It’s good to see you again, Kim Kibum. Oh, I was invited here by Eli, the Islander. I haven’t been to this club before.”

 

“I was here once a few months ago. Eli was the one that brought me too. He’s a friend of Key’s.”

 

The Fellin nodded. “He wanted me to meet his boyfriend or something. I couldn’t stand seeing them all over each other so I forced Minho to go.”

 

Nichkhun laughed. “Well, he went off to meet that boyfriend of his and left me alone. My WooYoung couldn’t come so it’s good to have other friends here. You missed the first couple of dances, but they were nothing much. What’s got everyone really excited is the main dancer tonight. I talked to other aristocrats and some middle class friends I spotted around here. He’s the most wanted dancer around here, a real mystery, this Taemin. He’s never once met with a customer. It’s not totally unheard of since dancers don’t always sleep with their customers, but such a high end one, he reached his spot with his skill and beauty alone. I’m curious to actually see him in action. And he’s a Fellin.”

 

Minho  smiled. He knew he’d seen that face somewhere before. He must have seen the Fellin dancing at the club when he had come a few months back. He couldn’t remember much as he’d been preoccupied by other movements in the back of the box, but the few seconds he remembered of the Fellin dancer were beautiful. To think he was fooling everyone and actually killed for hire after hours.

 

“Oh, new act; it’s Eli’s boyfriend and the club’s boss,” Nichkhun pointed out.

 

Minho watched as the boss danced and the other Fellin sang. It was beautiful really. He turned his head and thought he caught sight of someone behind the curtain with blonde hair, sitting in a chair, but the performance was done and the person disappeared before he could find them again as less experienced dancers came onto the stage. Minho  sat back and watched them, talking idly with Nichkhun as he peeked at Key every now and then to see him taking notes like a good Guard.

 

Then he walked out on stage. Minho’s attention immediately went to the bounty hunter, Taemin, as he took position. Everyone seemed to only be able to look at him as the idle chatter around the club started dying down. Backup dancers joined him on stage, but they were just like added flowers on an already beautiful three tiered cake. And he started dancing. Immediately with the first beat, the Fellin started to move. He was like a puppet, each move precise as if controlled by strings to the vibrations of the music. His body was flexible and moved in ways Minho  could only admire. He really could come in handy, if not with his case then his bed though he’d rather not blackmail him into doing that. And those pants; Minho  thought about making it one of the conditions for not turning the bounty hunter in, make him wear them all the time. Even his tail, which Minho  found amusing on Key, looked sexy. He really was good at dancing. Minho  could believe that he’d never once taken up the offer of an aristocrat’s touch to help him move up in the world. Minho  admired that. 

 

 

 

**\----------4------------**

 

 

Someone was watching him. Everyone was watching him, Taemin was aware of that as he danced, but he just felt one particular pair of eyes studying him as if taking notes on his every move. He tried his best to ignore it and danced harder. He was glad when the music finally finished. He waited until the lights dimmed on stage before heading back to the dressing room. He was handed a bottle of water by one of the newer dancers and gulped it down, using tiredness as an excuse to calm his nerves. Maybe he should take up a client today. If it was going to be his last before being thrown in a jail cell were he would rot away and die a virgin, why not. Then again, he’d rather die with his Fellin Pride in tack.

 

Taemin sat down at his dresser and started wiping away the sweat. He needed a shower, he’d over done it a bit. Kevin sat beside him and clapped. “That was so good Taemin. It was really sexy and cool. The other boys are going to get so many customers because of you.”

 

Taemin barely managed his usual half smile at the mention of getting other dancers laid.

 

“I don’t know why he can’t at least have a drink with a costumer every night,” Heechul said as he walked in.

 

Taemin didn’t want to have this fight again. He didn’t drink. He’d get drunk and then be helpless to whatever the customer wanted to do to him. He’d drank when he was younger once with his brother and Jinki had to lock him in his room for being weird. He never told him exactly how weird he was being, but Taemin had concluded it was embarrassing enough not to repeat.

 

Luckily, Kiseop walked in, a serious expression on his face. “Taemin, there’s someone here to see you.”

 

Taemin looked up, ice immediately replacing the blood in his veins. Why was he so scared? He killed people for a living, he shouldn’t be this scared to face the police and jail.

 

“Who is it? A customer? I don’t do customers.”

 

Kiseop shook his head. “They didn’t ask to rent a room with you, they just asked to talk in the hall. You really can’t refuse this customer, Taemin.”

 

Taemin swallowed and stood. “Fine, if they only want to talk.” He grabbed his jacket on the way out, there was a small hand gun in there incase things got messy.

 

He walked down the hall and took a left, looking around for anybody. He stopped suddenly when he saw a man in white leaning against the wall. Taemin approached him slowly and frowned. The air around him just smelled like high end cologne and expensive leather, a young bachelor lord.

 

“You wanted to talk to me?” Taemin asked looking at the man hesitantly, only able to see his side profile, half of it covered by his bangs. When he turned, however, Taemin had to cover his surprise.

 

The man smirked. “Yes, yes I did, Taemin Lee. Don’t try to cover up the fact you recognize me, I already know.”

 

“Of course I recognize you, sir, you’re an aristocrat,” Taemin said. He had to act innocent, he had to confuse the guy. He made his eyes as big as he could, playing up how he acted when at home with his brother and Seunghyun.

 

The man chuckled. “You’re cute, but I know already.”

 

He held up a picture and Taemin immediately dropped the act. He was caught, he couldn’t deny it anymore. The picture was of him last night, pinned under the man before him.

 

“Who are you and what do you want?”

 

“I’m Minho, Amphibrian heir of the Choi family. And you’re Taemin, head dancer and bounty hunter. If you don’t want me to turn you in, I’d suggest you listen and agree to what I’m going to tell you.”

 

Taemin crossed his arms. “And if I don’t?”

 

The man, Minho, shrugged. “Then I’ll have to turn you in.”

 

Taemin chewed his lip in thought. He didn’t have a choice. “I’ll listen.”

 

“I need you to help me with a case. You’re agile and know the backstreets well, I could use that.”

 

“You want me to help you in exchange for not turning me in. What happens after I help you. Are you going to turn me in then?”

 

Minho  shook his head. “No, I’ll leave you be until the next time we meet.”

 

“Will I get paid. Helping you I won’t be able to do my other work.”

 

“Devote yourself to my case and I’ll pay you. Don’t take up any other jobs unless they connect, understood.”

 

Taemin rolled his eyes and looked away. He really didn’t have another choice, but what would he tell his brother. “Fine, just quickly leave.”

 

“Wait, I need to make sure I can keep you from leaving suddenly.”

 

 He grabbed Taemin’s arm and pushed him against the wall. Taemin yelped, startled and tried to fight back. The Minho  guy pressed himself to him and grabbed his chin before moving a thumb to his lips and forcing his mouth opened. Taemin pushed at his shoulders, but it was no use. Really, he should have learned to fight with Amphibrians while training. He felt something being slid into his mouth. He tried not to swallow it, but felt the object quickly move down his throat and click there.

 

Minho  let him go and Taemin clawed at his throat. “What did you do?”

 

“I put a tracker in you. Also,” he took out a watch like gadget and snapped it around Taemin’s wrist, “this is so I can keep in contact with you. Expect a call in the next couple of days.” Minho  turned and started to leave.

 

Taemin watched after him in disbelief. “Wait, you’re really just going to let me go like that? Just force me to work for you”

 

Minho  turned around and grinned. “Well, there is another choice that I think is of equal value. I could just lock you up in my room and ravish you for as long as I liked. I think you’d prefer this way.”

 

Taemin glared as the man turned around again. He hoped he tripped on hair and fell flat on his handsome face.


	5. The Information Broker

**5\. The Information Broker**

 

 

There were so many files. Minho  did a quick scan of each before throwing them to the side. Eventually he decided to just stare at the file that had his in-law’s names in it.

 

“If you just wanted that one, I don’t see why you offered to help me sift through them,” Key said annoyed.

 

“I didn’t know you had this much work. I thought I only got a few.”

 

“Yeah, well, it seems they were able to get quite a few more when they raided before someone blew up the file cabinet. And some of it is research.”

 

Minho  nodded and continued to look at the file trying to make sense of everything, but it was just so coded with nicknames for clients and people and places. He jumped in surprise when the file was ripped from his hands.

 

“You’re going to break yourself concentrating on it so much. Just leave that to me, I’m better at this stuff than you are. Tell me how it went with that Fellin, Taemin, last night, you didn’t tell me anything, just started making out with a random person,” Key said and glared at Minho at the last part.

 

Minho  shrugged. “It went well. I made him agree to it. He doesn’t really have any other choice. Well, I gave him another choice, but I’m sure he won’t take it.”

 

Key glared at him. “You offered him to sleep with you didn’t you?”

 

Minho  grinned. “You can’t blame me, Key. You saw him dance, you saw his face. Plus, this case is stressing me out.”

 

His guard sighed and stood up only to whack Minho  on the back of the head. “I’ve told you, sleeping with other people is no way to cure your stress.”

 

Minho  touched the back of his head and glared at the Fellin. “Really Key; why do you hit so hard? And it’s not like I sleep around every week, it’s barely even every month, like some people.”

 

The Fellin’s tail went from its threatening swaying to its bushy tip brushing against the floor and Key’s shoulders fell. “Yeah, like some people.”

 

Minho  frowned and took his friend’s hand. “Key, sit back down.”

 

The Fellin ran a hand through his hair and took a breath before sitting back down and going through the files again. “I just wish you’d think about Junsu a bit more when getting infatuated with someone.”

 

  Minho  bit his lip. “I do think about him, Key…that’s why I get so stressed.”

 

“Alright, I understand, but remember, if you force that bounty hunter into your bed I’ll cut off your baby making bits, understood. You don’t need those to do your job after all.”

 

Minho  shivered. “I thought you didn’t like him.”

 

Key waved a file at Minho  and he instinctively backed up. He’d already been hit way too many times today. “It’s not that I don’t like him, I don’t like that he kills people.”

 

“You fell for his looks, too, didn’t you,” Minho  chuckled.

 

Key went back to his files. “He’s adorable, alright. How can I leave someone like that in your hands. Plus, he’s Fellin so he’s like a little brother. Even if he has the ability to kill someone.”

 

“He does, Key, I’ve seen it.”

 

“I haven’t, so shush and make some food, I’m too busy to.”

 

Minho  stood up. “We’ll go out and get food. We have somewhere to be now.”

 

Key looked up. “Where?”

 

“The place you hate to go the most.”

 

“That clothing store on the east side of the capital that sales really tacky leather?”

 

Minho  rolled his eyes. “Okay, the second place you hate to go.”

 

Key glared ahead blankly. “Jonghyun’s.”

 

“Bingo. Now come on.”

 

Key shook his head and went back to work. “I don’t want to.”

 

Minho  pulled at his arm. “You have to, Key. You’re the Guard. I need to ask him about the connection between this drug lord and those names. Maybe ask him about Taemin, too.”

 

The Fellin pouted, but allowed himself to be pulled up. “Fine, only because I love you, though, okay. I absolutely despise that guy.”

 

“You love him too, you’re just still being bitter about academy days. Come on now.”

 

Minho  pulled his Guard along with him to his car and they drove into the center of the capital. There were to twin buildings there and in the middle of both sat what appeared to be a small office, but was actually a large underground network of informants. They were paid by the Magistrate, but they weren’t forced to hand over the information that received from anyone unless they wanted to. The Magistrate only required one big piece of information from them every year. This way, the underground informants in the backstreets would be more willing to hand over information to them and vice versa.

 

They had an older friend that was an information broker. At least Minho  still considered him a friend though being in the businesses and sections they were, they didn’t often see each other, so Minho’s happy mood was enough to cover up his Guard’s distressed grumpiness when they walked through the front door.

 

A Luvillen was at the front desk  putting away folders that contained small mostly random unimportant information they received. She turned around with a hop and looked at them surprised.

 

“Oh, oh, Lord Choi and his Guard. Are you here to see someone?”

 

 Minho  nodded and looked toward Key to answer. The Fellin rolled his eyes but proceeded. “We’re here to see Jonghyun. The Kim one, Canindis.”

 

The Luvillen female nodded frantically and looked at some screen on the side of the front desk. “He’s not busy, go right ahead.”

 

Minho followed Key down the hall until they reached a room labeled K. Jonghyun (C). A medium height man stood behind a desk, tapping it with his eyes closed and hummed to himself. His dark chocolate hair stood up straight in spikes and when he opened his eyes at the sound of the door clicking shut, an opened mouth smile crossed his face, eyes making crescents, and his bottom canines showed.

 

“Minho~~~ Ah, Kibum!” the information broker greeted.

 

Minho  approached him and reached out to hug his friend over the counter. “Hey Jonghyun.”

 

“Ah, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you. I’d love to have you guys just visit, but I’m sure you wouldn’t come just to do that. What do you need?” Jonghyun asked.

 

Minho  again looked at Key to answer.

 

Key groaned, but cleared his throat and addressed Jonghyun. “We need information.”

 

“Okay, sure, that’s usually what you come here for. Got something more specific? I know a lot of things you might want to know.”

 

“We need to know the connection between a certain drug lord and the Lee Fellin parent’s deaths.”

 

The happy demeanor the informant had had upon his friends arrival dropped immediately. “Alright, I have something, but I’ll need to talk to the gaurd alone.”

 

“It’s that big?” Minho  asked.

 

Jonghyun nodded. “Sorry Minho, it’s the rules.”

 

Minho  hated the rules. In order to keep the policers at least somewhat sane when they went on missions, it was the Guard’s job to gather and make sense of the information and choose what to tell their charges. In all honesty, Minho  shouldn’t have been allowed to pursue this case as it hit so close to home, but that was what had been agreed upon when he joined. He’d do any work as long as if he ran across information about his in-law’s deaths, he’d be allowed to pursue it.

 

Minho  watched Key follow Jonghyun into another room.

 

 

 

**\------------5------------**

 

 

 When the door shut behind Key, he tensed up. It was always hard being alone with Jonghyun since their fight in the elder’s last year in academy. He took solace in looking around the room. It was a small room filled with empty wooden shelves, smelled of fresh cut wood, and felt quite cozy. He held himself as he took in those three details of the room before finally addressing Jonghyun.

 

The information broker walked around, one hand grazing along the shelves as he started to talk. “Okay. You guys want to know what the connection between the drug lord and the Lee’s death? Tell me a bit about the case first so I know what to tell you.”

 

Key bit his lip, but nodded. “We found files; one of them had their names. They were files from the drug lord about clients. That’s all I’m willing to tell you.”

 

“That’s enough, I’m not really interested in more,” Jonghyun said turning around and grazing a hand against the shelves, touching just over the edge. He seemed to be concentrating, mumbling phrases every few steps.”

 

“Alright, I can tell you some now, and some later. I have a few bits missing, but you guys can get those and bring them back for the rest.”

 

Key looked at him expectantly. When all Jonghyun did was continue to mutter things to himself and walking around the shelves, touching them, occasionally bringing a hand up the hand that wasn’t to wipe at his lips, the Fellin got annoyed.  

 

“Alright, what is it already?”

 

“I’ll tell you one thing now. I can tell you the name of the drug lord,” Jonghyun said, turning his gaze to Key’s.

 

The Fellin looked away. “What is it?”

 

“Kai…he goes by Kai. He’s backstreet born. His gang is called EXO. I can’t say anymore without payment.”

 

Key took in the information. He felt like that name was familiar, but he wasn’t certain and looked at Jonghyun. He needed more. He needed to know where this Kai’s main liar was, why he was making drugs, how to stop him, how he knew about the Fellin Lee family.

 

“I need more information.”

 

Jonghyun clicked his tongue and moved his hand to stroke along lower shelves. “If you use the information I can provide you wisely, it’s worth a lot.”

 

“I’m sure Minho  has gossip on the Magistrate or other Aristocrats.”

 

Jonghyun shook his head. “Not enough. What this means to Minho, and you, even me since I’m your guy’s friend, it a lot more than that.”

 

“Then we’ll pay. Whatever amount, you know it doesn’t matter, Jonghyun.”

 

The information broker shook his head and pulled his hands away from the empty shelves approaching Key.

 

The Fellin took a step back, and another, and another until he was pushed up against the only space free of shelves. Jonghyun placed one arm above him, seeming to hover even though he was centimeters shorter. He grinned before speaking.

 

“You know, Kibum, I would tell you guys this information for free, but it’s against the rules. I can’t show special interest in just your guy’s case or I’ll get fired. I really like my job. So, I’m going to have to ask something ridiculous from you. Any other informant would just refuse to give it, but I’m nice. I know one thing that might be worth more than the information I can give you, but it’s the only thing I can take as payment for this.”

 

Key swallowed. The informant was so close to him, he hated it. It was always like this in the Academy, him falling completely into the other’s hands. He couldn’t help but stare into Jonghyun’s eyes, trusting yet dangerous. “W-what?”

 

Jonghyun chuckled and leaned closer. “You’re not going to like it Kibum.”

 

Key glared. “Just tell me already.”

 

The Fellin gasped as Jonghyun leaned next to his ear. “Your Fellin pride.”

 

Key stared at him surprised as he moved away. “My what?”

 

Jonghyun shrugged. “The only thing worth the same amount is your virginity Kibum. You have to let me make love to you.”

 

Key didn’t think twice before his hand came out and slapped Jonghyun across the face. He barged out, trying to ignore the chuckling as the door slammed.

 

Minho  stood up upon Key’s exit.

 

“Key, you look angry, what happened?”

 

Key shook his head. “I’ll tell you in the car, let’s just get out of here and away from _him_.”

 

Minho  led them out and back to his car before badgering his friend for the information. “What did he say, Key?”

 

“He said the drug lord’s name is Kai and he’s a backstreet child, and his gang’s name is EXO.”

 

“That’s it? That’s all he said,” Minho  said as he started the car.

 

Key bit his lip and looked out the window. He didn’t want to say more to Minho.

 

“He gave too much hype if that was all,” Minho  continued to talk.

 

Key felt something vibrate and took out his phone. He regretted giving the information broker the number when they’d first had to interact for a mission. It was a written message that simply said: It has to do with Junsu. Key dropped his head and sighed. The stupid Canindis should have told him that before he slapped him.

 

“There’s more.”

 

“Oh, what?”

 

“He won’t tell me until I’ve paid the debt.”

 

“What’s the price? Do I need to stop by the bank?”

 

“Sex.”

 

“Oh if that’s all…wait, with who?”

 

Key held the phone tight in his hand. “With me.”

 

Minho  shook his head. “What’s he thinking asking a Fellin high class like you for that? What could this information possibly be about worth that?”

 

“Junsu.”

 

The car fell silent. Key tried to ready himself for what he knew would be said.

 

“You have to do it, Key,” Minho  said looking at his Guard seriously.

 

Key shook his head. “I can’t. I’d rather kill someone than do that, especially with him.”

 

Minho  grabbed his arm and shook him a bit. “Shut up, Key. Is it really that hard of a thing to do? If you two hadn’t fought, you’d be waking him up every morning instead of me, and I bet he’d appreciate it more.”

 

“You shut up, I don’t like him.” Key looked out the window. He didn’t want to have this discussion again.

 

“Kibum.” Minho’s voice was stern, it made Key flinch. “You have to do it. If it involves Junsu and all Jonghyun wants is to make love to you, do it.”

 

When Key saw Junsu’s face again, he’d punch him for making him go through with this. “Only for Junsu.”

 

 

**\-------------5------------**

 

 

There was an unfamiliar beeping that filled the room. The horde of stuffed animals on the bed exploded as a blonde head popped up, bit sticking out here and there. Taemin scrambled around trying to find the source of the annoying sound. He tripped over one of the stuffed animals and landed in front of his desk. Pulling himself up, he found the source of the sound, a white watch that he couldn’t remember buying or Jinki making from him. Then he remembered.

 

Taemin groaned and picked the watch up. He clicked a button and frowned seeing the Amphibrian’s hologram face pop up.

 

“About time you picked u—hahahahahaha,” the policer laughed.

 

Taemin looked at the hologram surprised. “Excuse me?”

 

The man seemed to finally collect himself. “Sorry, it’s just your hair. It’s sticking out and you look so sleepy.”

 

Taemin pouted and glared. “I don’t believe you gave me this watch just to laugh at what I look like when I wake up.”

 

“It’s not like you look ugly. It’s actually cute. Now, to business; I need you at this home in the next three hours,” the Amphibrian said. A map suddenly replaced his face and he studied it. It was a high middle class house.

 

Taemin nodded, a hand coming to brush through his poofed up hair. “Is that all?”

 

“Yes, for now. Three hours or I use the tracker.”

 

Taemin swallowed. He could still feel the device in his throat. “Fine, I’ll be there. This better not be a set up.”

 

The Amphibrian disappeared without saying anything. Taemin just wanted to throw the watch against his wall and watch it break, but he had to keep in contact with this Minho. He had to for the sake of his brother.

 

“Taemin, Taemin are you awake?” Jinki called from outside Taemin’s door.

 

Taemin sighed and looked down at himself. He was glad he’d fallen asleep in his clothes or the call from the policer would have been more embarrassing.

 

“I’m awake. I’ll be out in a minute,” Taemin called back. He quickly changed into clothe suitable for bounty hunting and walked out.

 

“Oh, you’re already dressed to go.”

 

Taemin looked at his brother curiously. “Go where?”

 

Jinki handed him a slip of paper. “You have an assignment.”

 

Taemin took it and looked over it. The assignment was already paid for, so he couldn’t turn it down. It was simple though; just kill a guy he usually saw walking around. He could do it on his way to meet Minho, but he wasn’t supposed to.

 

“Well, I suppose since it’s already been paid for.”

 

Jinki looked at him curiously. “What are you talking about Taemin?”

 

He looked at his brother and sighed. “Sorry Jinki, but I didn’t tell you about it.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I got caught the other night by that policer again. He got a picture of my face. I thought I was going to jail, so I didn’t tell you about it.”

 

“Taemin! You were just going to let yourself be carted away without a goodbye?”

 

Taemin looked away ashamed. “Sorry. I thought it would be best like that. But, he didn’t take me to jail. I have to work for him.”

 

“Work for him?” Jinki took the slip back.

 

“He said he’d let me go if I helped him with a case, but I can’t do any other work either.”

 

“So no more bounty hunting?”

 

Taemin nodded. “I’m actually kind of glad,” Jinki said reaching out and ruffling Taemin’s hair. “I hate putting you in danger, but this job’s already paid for, what are you going to do?”

 

Taemin put his helmet on and headed for his bike. “I’ll do it on my way there. I have to meet up with him. After this though, don’t accept anymore without letting me look through them, too.”

 

He quickly left without more discussion and headed out. He looked around the darkening streets trying to remember where that guy usually was. Taemin stepped off his bike and quickly started around the alleys until he saw his target trading money and other goods with a group of other guys. He hid in the shadows and pointed a longer range silent gun. He clicked the trigger and watched the bullet move silently throw the air before coming in contact with the man’s back. Taemin only stayed long enough to know the man was dead before quickly running back and onto his bike, heading to the capital.

 

It probably wasn’t the best idea to ride a motorcycle into the capital center, but Taemin didn’t have time to pay for a taxi or anything of the sort. He cruised around, using his memory of the map he was given and of the map he had of the capital to guide him. He found his way to the house after two hours. The Amphibrian was already waiting down the street in casual clothing. Taemin approached him with caution.

 

“Oh, you’re here with good time, but your clothes are too flashy.”

 

“They’re what I normally wear. Don’t you usually wear a neon coat?” Taemin said pointing out the other’s usual attire.

 

Minho  patted a bag on his side. “I don’t want to alarm anyone in this neighborhood yet. Next time, come dressed for the area.”

 

Taemin rolled his eyes inside his helmet. “Fine, I’ll keep that in mind. What are we doing here?”

 

Minhopointed up to the house. “You’re going to break into that house and go up to the bedroom I marked on the map and hit whoever’s in that bed with this without waking them up, and leave it there.” The policer took out an empty file with writing on it.

 

Taemin took it. “Why?”

 

“Just do it. Oh, and I’m timing you.”

 

He was playing with him, Taemin could tell. He sighed and quickly went to the house, eyeing it before going around to the back. He saw the perfectly spaced ledges of windows and started to climb them, being as quiet as possible. He checked the window outside the bedroom he was to enter and found it locked. There was a smaller window connected in the bathroom that connected to the bedroom. Taemin pulled himself over to it and lifted it, thankful it wasn’t locked. He pulled himself through, bottom end barely making it through and crept to the door. He opened it and stayed low to the ground as he went to the bed. There was someone sleeping in it. He peeked at them and was enthralled by the person’s beauty. He took the blanket they were cuddled in and pulled it down a bit, catching sight of the fluff of a Fellin tail. Taemin wondered why the Amphibrian wanted him to hit him.

 

Taemin lifted up the file and brought it down on the sleeping Fellin’s face before dropping it there and quickly escaping. His feet had just touched the ground when he heard a high pitched yell.

 

“Choi Minho! This is not how you deliver a message!”

 

Taemin walked back to Minho  and looked at him curiously. “What was that about.”

 

The Amphibrian was laughing. “Oh, just delivering something to my Guard. It seems you really are good for things, this should be interesting from now on.”


	6. The Price

**6\. The Price**

 

 

There was the sound of a body crashing into a pool of plastic balls. Jinki rushed out of his lab to the main area of his and Taemin’s home under the backstreet informant’s next and looked at the ball pit. A smile broke out on his face the moment he saw who it was and he walked to the edge, reaching a hand out. A soft hand grabbed his from out of the ball pit followed by the rest of their body as Jinki pulled them out.

 

“Seunghyun, I didn’t expect you to come today,” Jinki said once his visitor appeared.

 

A boy in white robes stood dusting himself off, white wings fluttering behind him. His brown hair curled slightly and he smiled an angelic awkward smile at Jinki. “Yeah, well, I was let off for today. It’s been slow, the information.” He reached out his hand and Jinki took it, entwining his fingers. “Did you not want to see me?”

 

“I always want to see you, Seunghyun.” Jinki was always up for seeing his lover. Song Seunghyun was one of the few Fellin Islanders in the backstreets. His parents had lost all their money for working with a gang and moved to the backstreets when he was fourteen. Jinki had befriended him just in time to keep him out of trouble and he had found his way into the informant’s nest. “Taemin’s not here though.”

 

“Oh, where is he?” Seunghyun asked.

 

Jinki frowned. “He got himself caught and became an aristocrat’s gopher it would seem.”

 

Taemin had been coming home the past week, later than usual and immediately going to bed. Jinki would have thought it was just him working on the case he was supposed to help this lord with, except Taemin didn’t wear his usual outfit. It had taken a couple days before Jinki could talk to his little brother about it and found out Taemin had just been going on random errands. He really couldn’t understand it, but there was nothing he could do if he didn’t want Taemin to go to jail. He wished he could do something for his little brother other to put him in dangerous situations and build him weapons, but that was how he kept him safe. He just wanted Taemin to be safe.

 

Jinki continued. “He was supposed to be helping with a case, but I guess they haven’t gotten any new assignments or put anything together yet so Taemin is just being tested.”

 

“Who’s the aristocrat?” Seunghyun asked.

 

“Amphibrian Choi’s heir.”

Seunghyun stared off into space. Jinki watched his expression carefully. Jinki had been around the informant’s next long enough to notice when they were storing messages, retrieving information, and connecting bits together. Because Jinki had saved Seunghyun and helped him be accepted into the informant’s nest, Seunghyun gave him free information, but only when he asked for it. Jinki understood and respected that, but from the look on his lover’s face, the informant had been enlightened on something, something he had chosen to store away for the time when he turned back and smiled at Jinki.

 

“The name, I don’t know much about him. He doesn’t have anything you could blackmail him with I’m afraid.”

 

Jinki laughed, ignoring the other’s secrecy. “I wouldn’t blackmail him anyways. Oh, would you like something to eat?”

 

Seunghyun shook his head. “No, no….I didn’t come here for that. I came here to be with you.” The informant gave Jinki a shy smile and he smiled back, reaching out for his lover’s hand. He pulled Seunghyun with him to his room and locked the door. He couldn’t be sure when Taemin would be back.

 

Jinki’s room was small; he’d given Taemin the bigger of the two bedrooms, and consisted of only a circular structure full of pillows, a replica of the beds used on the moon that Seunghyun’s species originated from. There were shelves on the walls with pictures and other trinkets and a couple guns and broken gadgets on the floor near the walls. He watched as Seunghyun flitted across the floor and flopped into the bed, rolling in the pillows. Jinki laughed before joining him.

 

They lay there just surrounded by the pillows for a couple moments before the informant turned and smiled at Jinki. He smiled back, reaching a hand out and caressing his lover’s face. Seunghyun leaned into his hand before scooting over and kissing Jinki softly. Jinki kissed back and shifted, hovering over the informant. He reached a hand down and began pushing the white material aside; revealing smooth skin that he quickly pressed his lips to. Seunghyun let out soft sounds with each delicate touch of his lips as his skin was revealed. Jinki sat up and pushed the white fabric, the backstreet informant’s uniform, off his lover’s shoulder and guided him to turn onto his stomach. Jinki pulled the fabric free of the medium sized white soft wings and caressed them, the feathers fluttering under his touch before he leaned down and began kissing the sensitive areas around the base where soft white fluffy feathers tickled his nose.

 

Making love was always like this with them, slow and sensual, taking their time. It would be better to say, it slowly became more and more so. Seunghyun was fifteen and Jinki only a few years older their first time. It was some time after he’d killed a would be customer from almost raping Taemin. It had been a hard struggle and left the younger boy protective of him. His first time had been awkward and he and Seunghyun had both come out of it not quite satisfied and with scars. Taemin had known about sex, unfortunately, from a young age having to learn to avoid it, and had tried to forbid Jinki from having sex again, but it hadn’t worked out. It was his little brother’s worry and the fact Seunghyun’s body had become weak living in the backstreets that had caused their love making to become gentler and gentler, not that he minded, nor did Seunghyun; Jinki made sure to poor as much love into the act as possible.

 

Jinki settled between Seunghyun’s legs, rubbing himself against the other’s entrance, listening to the informant’s small sounds of pleasure and need before pushing in. He kissed and sucked along Seunghyun’s shoulders and neck, caressing his wings to get the other use to it before he began to move slowly, pressing as much flesh to the other’s as possible. Seunghyun’s voice grew with each movement, tempo quickening as Jinki did until he sung out a sweet moan of release. Jinki continued, urged on by small movements of his lover’s hips to help him reach his own end buried deep inside. He stayed there a while before pulling out and lying down beside Seunghyun an arm wrapped around his shoulder. If Seunghyun stayed for another hour or longer, they’d go again and again, if not, he’d wait the week or two before his lover could visit him long enough for their bodies to connect and embrace again.

 

 

 

**\----------6-----------**

 

 

Key couldn’t take it anymore. Minho  had spent all week terrorizing him with his new play toy. He would have felt bad for the bounty hunter if it wasn’t for the fact he was so annoyed with Minho. He had the younger Fellin sneak into his room and smack him with empty files that had ‘Do It’ written in them. He had him tack pictures of Jonghyun all around his work office. Even while driving, the bounty hunter had been forced to ride his motorcycle alongside him holding up a sign. But today was by far the worst.

 

The Guard sat in front of his monitors watching a recording of the bounty hunter during his last dance at his club to a song that repeatedly said Get It while the Fellin danced provocatively. He couldn’t change the channel other than to Minho’s monitor and he was sure the Amphibrian lord was sitting in front of his television just waiting for that.

 

But really, he couldn’t take watching the Fellin over and over again. Even if he wasn’t really interested in the bounty hunter that way, those moves were starting to take affect. He knew he had said that he would. Jonghyun had said the information had to do with Minho’s fiancé. Key had known Junsu when he was a baby being in high families of the same section, but he really didn’t fall in love with him until he heard Minhotalking about him all the time in academy. He wished Jonghyun could just give them the information without all the payment, but that wouldn’t be fair. It wouldn’t be fair for an information broker to hand over information to someone just because they were in love with them. Key wouldn’t deny it, Jonghyun was in love with him. Even when they fought, he had just been stubborn and hurt, but he knew the Canindis still loved him. They had been sweethearts of sorts, stealing innocent kisses under trees in the court yard, but never going any farther. He had always thought he would hand over his pride to Jonghyun until the day they fought.

 

He sighed and forced himself to close his eyes. It wasn’t easy for him to do this. Minho  had started sleeping around after his first assassination. It wasn’t often, but Key knew when the other had done so, he always looked so guilty, but somehow happier. He knew the information broker slept around, at least he use to, it was just in his species’ blood to not care about that unless they had a lover. For Key though, this was a hard choice, and even though he had already made up his mind about it, he couldn’t bring himself to pull through.

 

Key opened his eyes again and stared at the screen with the bounty hunter still dancing. His body could really move. Key had thought about being a dancer, an entertainer, but he had found out that half of them ended up being basically prostitutes just to work up the ladder and quickly dropped the idea. He liked his job anyways, but he wondered if this Taemin had to use those methods. He was a bounty hunter, surely he had chosen to kill people over giving up his Fellin pride. He seemed too determined to use his body like that, it was almost like music was his lover.

 

Key suddenly burst out laughing. It was obvious to him how much Minhowanted the bounty hunter in bed. He was good looking and interesting, but if Minhohad to fight with music to gain Taemin’s attention he would definitely loose. The number one royal policer loosing the affections of a backstreet bounty hunter to the entity of music; it really was amusing.

 

With that thought in mind, Key switched channels, coming face to face with a grumpy looking Minho.

 

“You look like an ugly amphibian with that face, Minho,” Key said.

 

Minho  just glared more. “You’re really stubborn, you know that. I’ve been sitting here for four hours already. What were you doing, masturbating to that video?”

 

Key shrugged. “What, are you jealous if I was?”

 

Minho  raised a brow. “I highly doubt you were since you seem so insistent on not going over to Jonghyun’s.  It’s not that bad, I promise. Maybe he’ll stop after just kissing you a little, he probably just misses you, you know that right. You only ever go visit him when I force you to tag along.”

 

“I’m still mad at him,” Key said stubbornly.

 

“That was four years ago Key. Get over it already. This is serious. If it wasn’t for me always talking about Junsu, you’d be a dancer, and do you think you’d still have your Fellin pride then? You see that Taemin kid, he has to kill just to keep his if he even still has it. You owe him, please.”

 

Key stared down at his hands. It wouldn’t be so bad. He really didn’t hate Jonghyun, he just hated how he always got nervous around the other. He could at least go talk to him.

 

“Fine, I’m going. And stop making that bounty hunter do crazy stunts. He could have gotten hit riding that motorcycle and what’s up with you video taping him dancing like that?”

 

“I wouldn’t have to make him do that stuff if you would just go already and get the information. As for the tape, well that’s for my own use, thanks.”

 

“You’re sick.”

 

“And you whine too much, just go already.”

 

“I’m going, I’m going.” Key stood up from his seat in front of the monitors and walked out of the room which was actually a small flying ship. He basically lived in it, only ever going home to sleep when he had enough time to get more than four hours in. There were only three rooms in the ship, the monitor room that also had the controls, a restroom, and a small room with a cot and a closet. Key went into the last room and pulled on a change of clothes, slightly dressy, consisting of tight pants and a fashionable shirt. Sure he was just going to see Jonghyun, but if he ended up having to sleep with the information broker, he wasn’t going to do it looking like a slob.

 

Once dressed, Key brought out a contactor and pressed Jonghyun’s personal number. A hologram of the information broker appeared.

 

“Oh, Kibum, I was surprised when you called me. You never call me.”

 

Key didn’t have time for his rambling, Jonghyun was already smiling like an idiot and he couldn’t stand it. “Make sure your place is clean, I’m coming over.”

 

 

**\------------6--------------**

 

 

Key was glad Jonghyun didn’t live in the information broker’s office. He had his own high class apartment not far from it that was always empty with a few clothes and garbage lying around since he spent most of his days gathering information and memorizing it. The Guard was surprised to see it actually clean this time as he walked through the door, Jonghyun holding it opened for him.

 

“Wow, your apartment actually looks like it belongs to an aristocrat for once,” he commented as he removed his jacket and handed it to Jonghyun.

 

The information broker too it and hung it up. “Yeah, I got a couple days off and didn’t have anything else to do so I cleaned. It’s lucky you dropped by while I wasn’t at work. Um, why are you here though.”

 

Key walked over to Jonghyun’s couch and sat down, crossing his arms and looking away feeling embarrassed. “I need that information……..is there really no other price I could pay?”

 

Jonghyun sighed and moved over to sit next to him. “Kibum, if there was, I would have told you. I would have told you it for free if I could, but you know I can’t. Is it really such a bad thing to sleep with me? Do you hate me, Kibum?”

 

Key shook his head. “I don’t hate you, but why does it have to be me? You can’t seriously still like me.”

 

Key jumped feeling a hand caressing his cheek and turned to see Jonghyun smiling softly down at him. “I do, though. I’m not going to lie and say that I haven’t slept with other people, I’ve been sleeping with people before I even kissed you for the first time, but that’s because of my species, and how was I supposed make a fourteen year old cater to my needs? Particularly a Fellin, but I always pictured it as you.”

 

Key blushed and looked away, pushing Jonghyun’s hand away. “I’m not angry about that. I know I yelled at you for it, but that’s not why we fought, remember.”

 

“Can’t we just forget about the fight already?”

 

Key pushed Jonghyun and stood up. “No, we had a deal. I was supposed to be your guard, Jonghyun. You’re an aristocrat just like Minho. He’s good at being with other people, but I was supposed to be with you, watching your back, building your weapons, waking you up in the mornings and kicking you out the door. I was going to live with you. But, then you went and decided to be an information broker.”

 

Jonghyun stood up as well and grabbed Key’s arms. “I told you it was the better choice. I don’t want to kill people, Key, but I wanted to help Minhoas much as you did. You’re a little older than Minho, you’d be a good Guard for him, good at taking care of him and helping to get him out of trouble, that’s what I thought when I decided to switch over and be an information broker. I wanted to be able to help you guys that way, give you hints and stuff, be on the inside. Don’t you remember, that’s what I said.”

 

Key tried to tug his arm free. “No, but it’s not right. You’re barely home, you barely talk to anyone, and you just stay in an office all day gathering information, stuffing it into that head of yours. How is that helping?”

 

Suddenly, he felt himself pushed up against a wall, a body pressed against his. He looked down a bit to look a Jonghyun’s face, eyes looking deep into his.

 

“You’re lonely, aren’t you. You could still move in with me, even if I’m not here every night. You could visit me more often. You could call me. I wouldn’t mind the distraction.” Jonghyun lowered his head to the crook of Key’s neck.

 

Key sighed. It really was stupid of him to fight for so long about this. Sleeping with Jonghyun shouldn’t even be for payment, it should be just something he did because he wanted to and he should have done it a long time ago. “Jonghyun, don’t sleep with other people anymore.”

 

The information broker looked up and smiled. “I won’t.” Then he leaned in and kissed Key, pressing his lips hard onto the other’s.

 

Key was unsure what to do at first. It had been a long time since he’d felt Jonghyun’s lips on his and never this passionately. He tried his best to follow along when Jonghyun slipped his tongue in, touching sensitive spots in his mouth. He was so lost he didn’t notice Jonghyun’s hands moving to his bottom and lifting him up. Key held onto the other, flushed face hidden in Jonghyun’s shoulder as he was carried to the bedroom and placed on the bed. He looked up at Jonghyun uncertainly as the other removed his shirt and pants. Key moved one hand to his own pants button wondering if he should undress as well, but was stopped as Jonghyun grabbed his wrist and lifted his hand to kiss the back of it. Key blushed brightly and made an embarrassed noise.

 

“J-jonghyun?”

 

Jonghyun leaned down and kissed him. “Shh, it’ll be alright, just let me do everything.”

 

He moved his lips to Key’s neck and sucking on small patches, finding his sensitive spots as his hands worked to remove Key’s pants, hands ghosting over his bottom as he pulled them down. Key shivered and swallowed, his tail coming up to cover his revealed privates. Jonghyun chuckled and grabbed his tail, running the fluffy tip along his bare thighs and weeping member.

 

“Already hard?” Jonghyun chuckled.

 

“Sh-shut up.”

 

“Alright, I understand.”

 

His heart was beating rapidly as he felt Jonghyun reach around for something and then a cold sticky finger sliding into him. He clutched at the bed sheets and closed his eyes, not use to the pain that came with the preparation. Half way through, Jonghyun lifted his shirt off and kissed his chest to relax him, taking a nipple into his mouth and Key was lost again as Jonghyun finished his prepping. His tail swished on the bed, anxious for what was to come next. He had only a few seconds to change his mind. He could feel Jonghyun waiting, watching him before he was entered.

 

It hurt, Key wished he hadn’t done this as he felt Jonghyun enter him quickly all the way. He yowled and scratched at Jonghyun’s back, but only received kissed all over his face and a hand caressing his side.

 

“I love you, Kibum,” Jonghyun whispered into his ear and started moving.

 

He was going to cuss Jonghyun out once he had the voice to, but it started to feel good. He couldn’t help but moan at the friction of their sensitive flesh moving together. How come he had kept himself from doing this for so long? He held onto Jonghyun for dear life as the pleasure became unbearable and he couldn’t keep his voice in. He was going to be so embarrassed afterwards, he knew, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when Jonghyun was grazing against that spot inside him so deliciously. Key came without a warning, arching off the bed and yelling out Jonghyun’s name. He tried to catch his breath, but Jonghyun kept going until Key was on the verge of needing to go again.

 

He felt sticky liquid spill into him and heard Jonghyun groan his name into his ear as his weight landed heavily onto him. Key just lay there, trying to take it all in. He’d had sex with Jonghyun. He felt conflicted about it. He really shouldn’t have given in so quickly, but four years of being angry wasn’t necessarily quickly either. Jonghyun pulled out and rolled over on the bed. Key sat up and tried to climb to the edge of Jonghyun’s bed without being noticed. He needed to get out of there.

 

“Key, lay back down.”

 

Key froze when he heard the voice. He peeked over his shoulder at Jonghyun, spread out completely bare on the bed, an arm covering his eyes. “I need to go.”

 

“You can’t just leave without the information, can you?”

 

Key placed a foot on the carpet and winced, his back starting to hurt. “I can get it tomorrow.”

 

“Lay back down, Kibum. We just made love, and don’t give me shit about it being just payment, I know you wouldn’t give that up as just payment.”

 

Key sighed and went back to lie beside Jonghyun. The information broker wrapped an arm around Key’s waist and hugged him to him. “You’ll stay here until morning, right?”

 

“I have to, don’t I?”

 

Jonghyun smiled. “I’ll make you, tie you to the bed if you try to escape again.”

 

Key smacked his shoulder and stared at his face before burying his own in his chest. “I’ll come again, too.”

 

“I know you will. I’m sleepy.”

 

“Can’t you tell me the information now?”

 

“Yeah…that Kai guy, I know where he is, I’ll give you stuff when we wake up.”

 

“That’s it?” Key wanted to hit Jonghyun if it was. A location wasn’t worth his pride.

 

Jonghyun shook his head and yawned. “No. He knows about Junsu…he knows almost everything.”

 

Key wanted to push Jonghyun into saying more, but he could hear his breathing steady, already asleep, tired from cleaning all day. They’d have to fine this Kai guy. 


	7. The Lord

**7\. The Lord**

 

 

Taemin stared at his closet. There was a small empty space where all his normal clothing usually was. He turned at looked at his floor, seeing the discarded clothes and picked them up, sniffing them. They wouldn’t work, he’d already worn most of them more than once, and they absorbed sweat too easily. He sighed and looked at the time. He really needed to hurry or he would be late meeting the Amphibrian lord again. Taemin was really getting tired of all the errands and stupid tasks he had him do. He though he was supposed to be helping him with a case, not annoying his Guard. At least, Taemin figured that other Fellin was his Guard.

 

Taemin reached behind him and grabbed his tail, playing with the tuff at the end, still slightly we from his shower. The Guard was really pretty. He wanted to ask him so many question about being a high class Fellin. Heechul and Kevin were lower middle class, only lucky enough to not be in the backstreets and his boss was a mix, it wasn’t the same. He was jealous of the Guard, living in a nice house even though he wasn’t an aristocrat, royalty, chasing after a handsome lord all the time. Was it fun? Taemin wasn’t having fun, but he wasn’t following Lord Minho’s commands willingly.

 

There was a knock on the door and Taemin jumped, letting go of his tail and shaking his head of the thoughts.

 

“Taemin, don’t you have to go see that lord again today?”

 

“I don’t have anything to wear; all my normal clothes are dirty, Jinki.”

 

“Can’t you wear your bounty hunting gear yet? How about one of your dancing outfits? They’re basically the same thing. Just hurry.”

 

Taemin looked at his huge collection of dancing outfits and frowned. The other day he hadn’t been called to come see the lord, but he had seen the policer at the club that night. It was really annoying. Taemin closed his eyes and pulled out the first pair of jeans and shirt he found, not even looking at them as he dressed and left his room.

 

“See you,” Taemin said as he passed his brother, only stopping for a moment to notice that Seunghyun was there to wave to him before he was on his motorcycle and headed to the Amphibrian lord’s place. He had never actually been to the policer’s home. He wondered why the other wanted him there that day. Maybe they were finally going to start on the case.

 

Taemin’s eyes grew big as he approached the destination. Huge skyscrapers were lined up along the streets of the heart of the capital. They almost seemed to glow with wealth as their sun shields collected the last bits of sunlight as the sun began to set. Taemin approached the gates before the building Minho  hand instructed him to come to and turned toward the security guard standing outside.

 

“Um…I need to get in there.”

 

The guard eyes him up and down. “You’ll have to take the helmet off.”

 

Taemin groaned and removed his helmet. He security guard took another look at him, grinning and Taemin noticed he was a Canindis. He tried not to show his disgust at being eyed like that, though he was use to it by now.

 

“Name?”

 

“Taemin.”

 

“Ah, the dancer; yes, Lord Choi told me you were coming.” The guard opened the gate up and Taemin quickly drove through. He stopped at a large wall of gel like stuff resembling the ocean. He looked at it curiously, never before having gone through a portal before. He slowly drove through it, finding the coolness of the blue substance against his skin refreshing.

 

He was in a garage and parked his bike in the shadows, locking it to a post and approached another blue wall. He reached his hand out and saw pictures show up. He wasn’t sure which he was supposed to pick. Maybe it was voice activated.

 

“Choi, Minho,” Taemin said and a picture showed up of a hall way. He saw the number the policer had told him and walked through the blue substance again arriving in the hall. He looked up and down it, finding the Amphibrian lords room on one end…….actually there weren’t any other numbers anywhere but on Minho’s door. Taemin figured he had the whole floor to himself. Once in front of the door, he looked at himself and groaned. He really picked the worst things to wear. His jeans had slit all the way up to his thighs and the shirt was sleeveless and loose. There wasn’t much he could do about it anyways now that he was here.

 

Taemin lifted up his hand and knocked. The door made a little buzzing noise before sliding opened.

 

“Come in,” said a voice from inside. Taemin slowly entered and gasped, looking around in amazement.

 

Everything was white and clean and big. He could see a long white hallway and a window looking into a kitchen from where he stood in the entrance.

 

“You seem very enthralled by my home.”

 

Taemin turned to the voice, seeing the young Amphibrian lord lounging on a white couch in front of a television. He was embarrassed about getting caught admiring the lavish apartment. “Sorry.”

 

The lord shook his head. “Don’t worry, it’s nice having people awe over my home. I’m sure Key would be happy knowing his cleaning was being appreciated.”

 

“Key?”

 

Minhosmiled at him. Taemin felt awkward just standing there. Was he allowed to sit down?

 

The policer gestured him over. “Come, sit, no use standing there all day. And Key’s my Guard. The guy you’ve been bugging all week.”

 

Taemin sat as far away from Minho  as possible and nodded. He had been right about the other Fellin then. “You make your Guard clean your apartment?”

 

“I don’t, he just does it himself. He’s always over here anyways.”

 

“Oh,” Taemin said. It wasn’t uncommon for Guards and their charges to be romantical was it? Taemin really didn’t know about these things. “Hey…you didn’t make this deal with me just to make me rush around and bug your Guard did you?”

 

Minhostared at the television. Taemin looked toward it finally seeing what the other had been doing and blushed. It was a video of his freestyle performance the other day. He stood up and blocked it from Minho’s view.

 

“You’re not supposed to video tape the dancers, you know.”

 

Minho  sighed and stood up. “I did it anyways. And, no, I didn’t make the deal with you just to make you bug Key. I needed him to get me information and he was taking too long. I suppose he’s getting it now though, so we should be able to start the case tomorrow.”

 

“Then I’ll just come back tomorrow,” Taemin said looking around the television for some way to shut it off.

 

“No, since I’ve been ordering you around, how about I take you to eat?”

 

Taemin turned around surprised. Wouldn’t be dangerous for a bounty hunter to eat with him. But no one else knew about Taemin, they would just recognize him as the dancer from Kiss Me club. Was it really okay to eat with an aristocrat?

 

“Why?”

 

Minhoshrugged. “I’m hungry and bored. I don’t like eating alone. Besides, it’d be nice having someone like you hanging off my arm for a night.”

 

Taemin glared. “I’m not going to do that. I’m not a host.”

 

“Your lost, but you’re still coming with me. I’m sure you won’t mind going to a high class restaurant for once.”

 

 Actually, Taemin wouldn’t mind that at all.

 

 

 

**\------------7------------**

 

Minho  hadn’t thought the bounty hunter could be so amusing. The dancer’s face was set to frequently pout as he fought with the seatbelt in Minho’s car. At first, Minhocouldn’t understand why Taemin hand insisted on riding his motorcycle, but seeing him struggled with the seatbelt made Minho  realize Taemin had probably never ridden in a car before. When the Fellin started mumbling things under his breath, Minho  couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Here, let me help you.” He reached over and grabbed the belt, laying the top over Taemin’s shoulders, adjusting them from Key’s measurements to Taemin’s. His hand traveled between Taemin’s legs and the Fellin gave a surprised yelp. He chuckled and clicked the seatbelt closed into its fastener there. When he pulled away, he couldn’t help but let his fingers graze across the exposed skin of Taemin’s upper thighs.

 

“You’re a pervert.”

 

“That’s not the first time I’ve been called that,” Minhosaid. Key made sure to relable him such everyday. “It’s not like I’ll force myself on you or anything.”

 

Taemin just clicked his tongue and looked out the window. Minho  put the care into autopilot and pretended to drive as he stared at Taemin from the side. His shirt was sleeveless and falling off one shoulder. The neckline was low and if it wasn’t for the seatbelt, Minho  could have gotten a glance of one of the dancer’s nipples.

 

Minho  wasn’t oblivious to his lust for the bounty hunter. It was obvious sin the first time he’d seen Taemin, chasing after that tightly clad bottom. It had been a while since he had anyone in his bed. It wasn’t like he was always in need of sex like a Canindis, like Jonghyun, but he was Amphibrian and Amphibrians were use to getting what they wanted. Minhowanted Taemin. Too bad he seemed to hate him.

 

“We’re here,” Minho  announced as they pulled up to one of his favorite restaurants. The Fellin tried to quickly get out, but go held back by the seatbelt. Minho  reached over and unclipped it for him, grazing his exposed skin again. The doors opened and a hand reached out on Taemin’s side to escort him out of the care. Minhoshooed his own offered hand away and went around to Taemin. He forced their arms to hook together as they entered. The bounty hunter didn’t seem to appreciate the gesture, but allowed it for the moment.

 

Minho  smiled as he entered, heading for the front desk. He knew Taemin would be able to properly appreciate going on a date with an aristocrat to such an establishment, but Minhowas going to take full advantage of eating out with someone that looked like the dancer did. He was his date for the night, maybe with any of the actual romantic or lustful meanings behind a usual date, or even friendly, but he was.

 

“Ah, Lord Choi; your usual table is free,” said the receptionist and picked up menus, leading them to a table in the far back. “Please look over our selection carefully and I shall bring over your usual drink, sir?”

 

“Yes, enough for both.”

 

The receptionist gave a look toward Taemin. “Sir…ah, yes sir.”

 

It was the usual lustful look, but a suspicious one. When the receptionist left, Minho  turned to Taemin. The bounty hunter was looking around with wide eyes at all the gold and red decorations.

 

“It’s pretty,” Taemin said then stared down at the menus questioningly.

 

Minhoraised a brow. “Have you never been to a restaurant before?”

 

Taemin looked at Minho  startled. “Of…of course I have…with the club…a few times…in the shopping district.”

 

“You can’t call those small dinners a restaurant where you just pick up whatever you want to eat and pay for it after.” Minho  reached over and opened Taemin’s menu for him. “See here, these are the order’s numbers and the title of the food and then a description of what in it. Pick whatever you want.”

 

“I want cake.”

 

Minho  was surprised by the demand. “Just cake? Cake’s a dessert, what do you want for dinner?”

 

“Steak.”

 

Minhostared at Taemin. The dancer stared back not blinking.

 

“Alright, alright, I understand.” Minho  collected both of their menus and waved. 

 

A robot waiter appeared carrying a bottle of sparkling drink and two flutes. It placed the bottle into a pail of ice and put it on the table. “Orders.”

 

Minho  handed it the menus. “Number 17 for me, your best 27 for the pretty one here, and bring us both a 69 for dessert.”

 

The robot nodded and left the table. Minho  laughed at the dancer’s expression as his eyes followed the robot.

 

“I should ask my brother to make one of those. It could help him.”

 

“You have a brother?”

 

Taemin nodded and stared at the bottle, scrutinizing it.

 

“He’s kind of like my Guard.”

 

“Ah, then he must be very smart.”

 

Taemin nodded enthusiastically. “He is, he makes all my stuff.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind meeting him then.” Minhosaid. Sure, Key made his weapons, but he just designed them, there was an actual manufacturer that made them, Key only handmade the small gadgets. One man making the things Taemin used was really something.

 

“You can’t, I won’t allow it. You don’t know where I live anyways.”

 

No, he didn’t. He actually hadn’t turned the tracker on yet, but it wouldn’t be hard to find once he did. He decided not to tell Taemin that.

 

“Minho? Hey, Minho~.”

 

Minholooked up to see who was calling him. He smiled seeing Nichkhun walking toward them, another boy locking arms with him.

 

Minhostood up and hugged his friend.

 

“Ah, Minho, I didn’t expect to see you here, are you eating with your Guard again?”

 

Nichkhun turned to look at Taemin Minho looked at Taemin as well and finally realized this wasn’t the best of times to be caught on a date by his friend.

 

“You are…you look familiar. Ah, yes, you’re that dancer from KissMe, the lead, something with a T…Taemin, right.”

 

Taemin nodded and looked at Minhoworried.

 

Minhoswallowed his nerves and gestured toward the boy with Nichkhun. “And who is this?”

 

“This is Wooyoung, my boyfriend, isn’t he cute?”

 

 Minhonodded toward the boy. “It’s nice to meet you.” He returned the greeting.

 

“But Minho, I wouldn’t have thought you’d go after the main dancer. You’re lucky, I heard this one doesn’t meet people outside, you’re really something.”

 

Minho nodded. He’d hate to have to start a rumor, but he hadn’t told the Magistrate about working with Taemin either. They were probably suspicious since it took Key so long to finally see Jonghyun. If he was to say they were lovers, certainly that would be good enough a reason to see Taemin often.

 

Minho smirked at Nichkhun. “Of course I’m something else, but we’re just eating a dinner.” He gave his friend a look that said ‘We haven’t done anything yet, but if you leave now there might still be a chance of getting in those pants tonight.’

 

Nichkhun laughed and shied away. “Of course, of course; still you’re lucky to get to eat with such a beauty, not that I’m complaining about my own. It was nice to see you, Minho.”

 

“You as well.” Minho  waited until Nichkhun was out of sight before sitting back down. Another robot came with their order and set them down in front of them.

 

Taemin picked up a knife and fork and started to cut into his steak. Minhoordered a large pasta and began to eat as well.

 

“You’re pretending we’re lovers now, aren’t you. I don’t agree to it. I’m not having my reputation ruined because of you.”

 

“Your reputation will be ruined more if I tell everyone you’re a bounty hunter, won’t it. You don’t sleep with your customers. I’ve only been to your club three times. I don’t believe I qualify as a customer since I’ve never asked for more than simply talking to you. It’s not such a bad thing to have my name attached to yours.”

 

“I don’t need your name to get me where I want to be,” Taemin said and picked up a piece of steak bringing it to his lips.

 

“I’m not giving it to you. We’re going to be seeing each other often for the next few weeks, just pretend I’m courting you and no one will be suspicious about it, right?”

 

“Fine,” Taemin said and stuffed the piece of meet into his mouth.

 

Minho  smirked a bit getting the other to agree until he heard him start coughing. “What’s wrong?”

 

“There’s…there’s blood in this!” the dancer said, spitting out what he’d eaten into a napkin and starring at it offended.

 

“For someone in your line of job, I would think blood the lease of your issues.” He bored the bottle out and handed Taemin a flute to wash the taste out with. “I’ll have them cook it more. You didn’t tell me how you wanted the steak.”

 

Taemin sipped the drink and started coughing again.

 

“What is it this time?” Minhoasked once he’d gotten a robots attention. He was surprised to see the dancer’s cheeks flushed.

 

“This is champagne……I can’t drink alcohol.”

 

 

 

**\--------------7---------------**

 

 

The usual morning’s yell woke Minho  from his sleep. He groaned as he rolled out of bed still dressed and made his way to the living room. He saw Key there, hair not fixed, clothes wrinkled and grinned.

 

“Ah, back from Jonghyun’s then?”

 

The Guard blushed but waved Minho  off. “You can tease me about it later, right now I want to know what the bounty hunter is doing on your couch half naked.”

 

“Half naked?” Minho  walked in front of his couch and laughed seeing Taemin in only his boxers, his shirt hanging off one arm. “I wonder how that happened.”

 

“You didn’t eat him, did you?”

 

Minho  shook his head. “No, I wouldn’t force myself on a drunken person.”

 

“Drunk? He was drunk? That boy is only eighteen.”

 

“Ah, eighteen, so he was underage,” Minho  said to himself.

 

“Don’t be so nonchalant about this, Minho. Why is he here?”

 

“Well, he can’t hold his liquor well and started getting tipsy after two glasses, so I cut him off, but then he started dancing, so we left. I brought him here to try to sober him up, but he just kept dancing, pretty determined guy actually, got up on the table and did what he wanted, so I put music on and watched. Then he fell asleep on the couch. I couldn’t bring myself to wake him up, so I just left him there. He looked pretty sleeping, isn’t he pretty? Oh, and we brought the cake home.”

 

The Guard looked at the younger Fellin on the couch. “He’s cute, I’ll admit it. Anyways, just leave him and the cake for now, I have information.”

 

Minho  followed Key into the kitchen and the Guard spread out a bunch of papers on the table. “Okay, Jonghyun drew us a map of the place where we can find the drug lord, Kai. Apparently he’s a dancer too. His ‘mansion’ as you might call it, runs under the city from a store in the backstreets to somewhere near the bridge by the DancingRiver, the one separating the club and the shopping districts. That’s how he gets to work. We don’t know which club, and his name’s Jongin, but we don’t know a sure last name, he’s not on the Magistrate’s Registry.”

 

“Is that all? I don’t think that’s enough for sleeping with him.”

Key smacked his arm. “No, there’s more. This Kai guy knows about Junsu, I don’t know how much, Jonghyun said we had to go see him and ask him stuff and then Jonghyun would be able to connect more things for us. Jonghyun said he knew a lot, probably more then he will tell us. We can capture him and get the information at the same time.”

 

Minho  nodded. “Sounds like a plan. Since the bounty hunter is already here, we’ll go tonight.”

 


	8. The Drug Lord

**8\. The Drug Lord**

 

 

The bed felt weird, and cold, why was he cold? Taemin shifted, rolling a bit to get comfortable again only to fall off the edge of the couch. His eyes widened and he immediately looked around. He was in an apartment, a clean, white, expensive looking apartment. Taemin reached up and ruffled his hair trying to make sense of it all and shivered. He looked down at himself and he would have shrieked if he was still tired. Quickly, he pulled his shirt back over his head and went on a search for his; walking behind the couch he had been sleeping on.

 

“Looking for these?”

 

Taemin turned around, feeling himself flush at the site of the Amphibrian lord carrying his jeans. He remembered everything now. He had come over at his blackmailer’s call and had been pushed into eating dinner with him. Then Minho  got himself into a situation that made Taemin have to agree to be his fake lover and he choked on his steak and accidentally drank champagne. Right, the champagne, that’s what it was.

 

“I need those,” Taemin said reaching a hand out for his pants.

 

The policer threw them to the side. “Actually, you don’t. We’re leaving for a case in two hours, go wash up, you reek of alcohol.”

 

Taemin frowned at his pants that had landed on a side table. “What am I suppose to wear?”

 

“Key left clothes for you, they’re in the bathroom already, just go down the hall, the door on you left.”

 

Taemin clenched his fists as he walked. He really wasn’t too bothered walking around in just boxers, even once as short and tight as he was wearing as he did it all the time in the dressing room with the other dancers, but as he passed Minho, he felt the other’s eyes on him. He turned around and glared.

 

“Just for the record, what happened last night?”

 

The policer grinned. “What do you think happened, you woke up on my couch half naked, right?”

 

Taemin shook his head. “I know we didn’t do that, I would have felt it. That is, unless I topped.” He felt a sort of satisfaction at the way the aristocrat’s face screwed up at the idea.

 

“No, no, we didn’t do anything. You got drunk off two glasses and then started dancing everywhere. All you did was dance. I honestly have no idea how your clothes came off, it must just be a habit of yours.”

 

Taemin wasn’t about to admit that he slept naked most times, covered by a mound of stuffed animals to keep him warm. “Alright, I should thank you for not taking advantage of me then. I don’t drink alcohol, you should have told me what it was before getting it.”

Minho  shrugged. “I didn’t know you were a year underage either. By the way, your cake’s in the fridge. I advice you eat it before we head off, wouldn’t be good to pass out on the job because of an empty stomach.”

 

Taemin nodded and headed down to where Minho  had said the shower was. He had never seen such a beautiful bathroom. It was all white and almost seemed to sparkle. He locked the door, not trusting Minho  to suddenly walk in, and climbed into the shower. The water was cool and felt good on his skin, but he didn’t bother to lounge in it and made quick work of cleaning himself. On one of the shelves hung a change of clothes. Taemin looked them over finding they resembled one of the outfits he owned himself and put it on, walking out.

 

“You’re done already, there’s your cake,” Minho  said pointing at the coffee table where a slice of a pink cake and a glass of milk sat.

 

“Oh, um, thanks I guess. Where did you get the outfit?” Taemin asked as he sat.

 

“Key made it. He’s been taking notes on the clothing you wear and came up with that as a test run. Looks a bit like the one you wore the first time I saw you, doesn’t it?”

 

Taemin poked at the quilted yellow skin tight pants. He started eating the cake, ignoring Minho  as he sat beside him. The Amphibrian lord pulled out files and spread them out on the table. He placed a map in front of Taemin.

 

“This is a rough map of the drug lord’s, Kai’s, establishment. We’re raiding it and capturing him.”

 

“Not killing?” Taemin asked, already filtering the lines on the page into his head. “I’ve only ever killed people or retrieved things. Those things aren’t usually people.”

 

“No, we’re not killing him, we need information from him. The entrance to his place is in a rundown store that is actually the hideout of a smaller gang. The usual police will clear them out for us, they’re due for a sweep of the backstreets anyways, so it’s a good time for us. We’ll enter here and search these three rooms. If he’s not in any of them, we’ll split up and find him that way. Try not to kill the workers, but you do what you have to.”

 

“Understood, anything else? What kind of drug lord is this guy?”

 

“He’s the same one from when we met. Those were his goods and when I unmasked you, that was his work shop.”

 

Taemin paused in eating his cake and looked forward thoughtfully. So it was the same guy from those two cases. Jinki had said it would be interesting to Taemin, maybe it really would be. “Alright, anything else?” he asked once again.

 

“You seem oddly excited about this.”

 

Taemin glared at Minho. “You wouldn’t know. And I’m interested in it. I’m curious about this Kai guy since I’ve done two jobs for him already. I’m pretty sure he’s the one that had me kill those other guys.”

 

Minholeaned back on the couch. “It’s odd though, a seventeen year old having such a well established gang and operation while still keeping it a secret.”

 

“He’s younger than me?” It wasn’t that surprising really to be in a gang and only be a teenager, but to be the lord of a drug gang was something else.

 

“Yes, he’s a bit like you. He’s a dancer apparently. Goes by Jongin.”

 

“Kim Jongin,” Taemin said trying to remember where he had heard the name before. “He’s a dancer in another club. My boss and I saw him once when recruiting. He’s really good.”

 

Taemin jumped when he felt Minho’s hand on his shoulder. “You’ve seen his face. We couldn’t get any good photos of him.”

Taemin nodded. “I know what he looks like.”

 

“You really are going to come in handy.”

 

 

 

**\------------8------------**

 

 

 

“Here it is,” Taemin said pointing to a rundown convenience store littered with freshly finished cans of alcohol.

 

Minho  looked at the building curiously. Was this really it, it looked like almost every other run down building they’d passed so far. Everything looked basically the same in the backstreets. “Are you sure?”

                                                            

The dancer turned to him, hands on hips. Minhocould imagine him pouting under his bike helmet and smirked. “I live here. Unlike you, I’m use to telling one speck of dust from another. You’re going to have to trust me, got it. This is why you almost got caught last time and why I got your target before you in the warehouse, you’re slow and don’t know anything about this stuff.”

 

Minho  raised a brow at the young Fellin. “Where’s this coming from suddenly?”

 

The bounty hunter pulled out a scanner light and flashed it around the entrance of the building, checking for trip wires and alarm beams. “I’m just cranky after I drink.”

 

“How many times have you been drunk, Taemin?”

 

“Once,” the Fellin answered quietly and put the scanner back. “There’s nothing here, we can just walk in.”

 

Minho  walked past him and into the store. He looked around, reaching out for objects with his gloved hands. “There should be some kind of hidden passageway around here.”

 

“Broom closet,” Taemin said pointing to the opposite wall. “There or the bathroom.”

 

“That’s too obvious, Taemin. The warehouse’s secret door led to a broom closet.”

 

“Hiding things in obvious places it the backstreet’s specialty, just go to the bathroom, I’ll check the closet,” Taemin said and headed away.

 

Minho  frowned after the dancer. He was supposed to be the one giving orders. He’d forgotten the Fellin was stubborn and ruthless. He was an illegal killer after all, he had to know how to get around things with out getting caught by his target and by the Magistrate. He went into the bathroom and started feeling around for trapped doors. His hand slid down the back of one of the toilets as he tried not to look at what was inside and he heard something click.

 

“Taemin, I found something,” Minho called.

 

“I know, the door’s over here though,” Taemin called back.

 

Minho went over to the broom closet and looked in. The back wall had slid opened to reveal a staircase. He pulled out his own laser and checked for alarms before walking in first. “There aren’t any cameras,” he pointed out.

 

“Why would you need cameras when there are two guards straight down the steps.”

 

Minho paused and tried to see what Taemin did. “What are you talking about?”

 

“I can see better in this dim light than you, and also my helmet can magnify. There are two guards at the end of the staircase.”

 

“What should we do then?”

 

“You can kill them, I’m going into the vent,” Taemin said.

 

Minho  looked around and saw a vent low on the wall. He calculated whether he could fit and figured it was worth a try. “I’ll go with you.”

 

Taemin bent down and started unscrewing the bolts quietly. “You can try.” He crawled in first and Minho  after.

 

Minho  had the thought that he wished there was more light in the vent as he had a perfect view of the Fellin’s bottom, but shook the thought away. He was on a mission, he could let his thoughts wonder on the bounty hunter later. The vent creaked and Minho  paused.

 

“Careful,” Taemin hissed. “If you make it creak too much, you’ll be caught. Stay a person behind me, understand. If you get us caught, I want time to get away. At least one of us should actually be able to get there, right?”

 

Minho  didn’t want to admit it, but the Fellin was right. He slowed his movements so he was a good distances behind Taemin, stopping every time they passed another vent to peek out.

 

There were a bunch of guys in gray suits walking about. He could really only see the bottom of their legs and feet, but he knew that it wasn’t safe to come out yet.

 

“We have to get out now,” Taemin said after they passed another vent where only a few feet passed by.

 

“There are people here.”

 

“There are people everywhere,” Taemin countered. “The map showed that this area leads to the rooms where we’re supposed to look for the drug lord in. We’ll have to take down these guys quietly. I found some stun guns when I went to the bathroom, we can use those on them so we don’t reveal ourselves so early. Move aside.”

 

Minhomoved out of the way and watched at the bounty hunter stuck the end of one of the stun guns through the crate. He did something with his helmet, readjusting the gun, and shot. Minho  heard a body fall and then two more. Taemin pulled the gun out and crawled out, helping to pull Minho’s larger frame out as well.

 

“I’m guessing that helmet has a lot of uses other than just masking your face.”

 

“Of course, it’s annoying to wear otherwise,” Taemin said and hurried down one hall.

 

They opened the first room quietly. Taemin peaked in and shut the door again. “There are too many people. It looked like a computer room and everyone’s working.”

 

“Okay, let’s go to the next one.”

 

They back tracked and went down another hall. Taemin stopped halfway down. Minho  watched him as he looked around and went to another door, opening it. It looked like a bathroom, a very large and exquisite bathroom.

 

“I think….I think this is wear he lives. The room we’re looking for must be his bedroom, so what’s the other room?”

 

“It was a rather large room, maybe a gathering place.”

 

“We’ll fight the guards first?”

 

Minho  looked ahead. He couldn’t think of a reason why the drug lord would be hold a meeting right now, the bedroom was their best bet. “Let’s go.”

 

Minho  took the lead, pulling out a gun and walking close to the wall. Taemin followed a bit a ways behind him, crouching down.  Minho  stepped out and pointed the gun at one of the guards that stood in front of a large mechanical door. Both guards pulled their guns and aimed it at him.

 

“Get out of my way, I’m from the Magistrate.”

 

“More reason to kill you then,” one of the guards said. “That is if you don’t get out.”

 

“Giving me time to run?” Minho  was amused by this. All the gangsters he had dealt with before shot at first glance of a stranger.

 

“It’s not our job, it’s his,” one of the guards said and pointed behind Minho.

 

Minho  turned, but only saw Taemin’s head poking around the corner.

 

“What are you talking abo—” He was cut off when one of the guards grabbed him. He tried to shoot at the other, but was jerked out of range. He should have been stronger than the guards, they didn’t look like Amphibrians as well as that possibility being unlikely, but he couldn’t get loose. He only caught a glance of Taemin running in the opposite direction before he felt his mask ripped away and a clothe covered his mouth.

 

 

**\------------8---------------**

 

 

Minho  came to  when he felt himself be pushed onto a floor and grabbed again. He blinked his eyes and looked around, unsure of where he was. He was in a large room with a lot of space, the walls metal and lights dimly lit. At the front was a chair, a boy sitting in it about Taemin’s age, dressed in clothes fashioned like those Minho  often saw Taemin wear at the club. There was another boy, Minho  couldn’t tell his age, with his head in the other’s lap as his soft brown hair was stroked, glazed eyes looking at Minho  curiously.

 

“You woke up just in time,” said the boy sitting.

 

Minho  turned his attention back to him. “You’re Kai?”

 

“Of course. And you’re the young Choi lord. Ah, I should have stayed out tonight, I had a dance you know, but then I heard it was you that crashed my establishment and the bounty hunter.”

 

 

“You know about the bounty hunter?”

 

“Of course I do, who do you think sent him on all those errands. Ah, but that was my mistake I guess. I was so curious about him, I let my guard down and now I’m caught,” the drug lord said.

 

“You are caught. Your place will be raided soon by more police,” Minho  said.

 

“I know that.” Kai moved his hand from the boy in his lap’s hair and tilted his chin up, pecking his lips before looking at Minho  again. “I’m not afraid to get caught. I’m underage, all your Magistrate can do it lock me up for a year then put me on community service and watch. I haven’t actually killed anyone with my bear hands, it’s been these guys doing what they were taught from my predecessors. The only thing I’ve done is make illegal drugs, and good drugs if I might say so.” Kai looked back down at the boy in his lap. “Don’t you agree Lu Lu?”

 

Minho  scrutinized the boy. “He’s under influence?”

 

“Yes, you could say he’s my guinea pig. He offered though. It’s hard to come across pureblooded Fellins in the backstreets. As far as I know, the bounty hunter and this one are the only ones. I’m only half. The drug’s affects are really interesting on them though, Fellins.”

 

“Where’s the bounty hunter?” Minho  asked.

 

Kai looked passed Minho. “You actually care about his whereabouts? I’m sure he’s happy to hear that, he’s on his way right now.”

 

Minho  heard a door opened and turned his head. Two men carried a struggling Taemin in, his helmet held hostage by one of them so his face was clearly shown.

 

“Let go of me!” he shrieked and struggled more.

 

“Taemin!” Minho  yelled out turning to see the bounty hunter.

 

The bounty hunter glared at him. “Maybe you should check your target’s schedule more. That guy just got here,” he spat. “I saw him come in, that’s why I was caught.”

 

Minho  groaned. Usually it wouldn’t matter if he arrived before a target, but he supposed he had rushed into it, this wasn’t his usual case after all.

 

The drug lord stood up and walked over to him, the other boy climbing into the chair after him. “Ah, Taemin, the bounty hunter; I’ve wanted to meet you for a while.”

 

“Meet me, why?” Taemin asked. Minho  wondered the same thing.

 

“I’d tell you all about it, but that aristocrat is here. I only hired you so we could get closer. I wanted to see what kind of person you were, but I miscalculated. To think of all people, you’d be forced to work with the Choi heir.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Minho  asked.

 

“You’re not in a position to talk, aristocrat. I could kill you this very instant, but I’ll give you a chance to get out alive. And as a reward for cornering this gang, which had existed for longer than you’ve been alive, Choi, I’ll give you three pieces of information. First, for the aristocrat.”

 

Minho  listened to the drug lord intently. Usually, he would have gotten himself free from anyone by now, but after seeing the other boy, that was now curled up in the chair breathing hard, Minho  realized the guys holding him back must be under influence as well.

 

“You want to know about your fiancé and his parents, right? I know all about that, but I won’t tell you because I don’t like you,” Kai said and smirked. “I’ll tell you both thing you’re looking for are closer than you think, look closer. If there’s anything that the Magistrate doesn’t teach you it’s that things hidden in plain sight are the hardest to find.”

 

Minho  tried to understand what the drug lord meant. He felt belittled and the fact he couldn’t get loose frustrated him. “Stupid brat. You’ll be caught, what’s with this high and mighty act.”

 

Kai turned and glared at Minho. “Be quiet, it’s not your turn. Don’t underestimate me or this gang.”

 

He felt one of the guards holding him punch him in the stomach and he groaned.

 

The drug lord turned to Taemin. “Now for you, this is the best, understand, big brother?”

 

Minho  didn’t realize what the other had said until Taemin’s eyes widened and he gasped.

 

The drug lord smiled. It wasn’t menacing, but sincere and it confused Minho  to see it directed at the bounty hunter.

 

“You’re my brother, half brother, but we share they same father’s blood. You thought you were alone? I both pity and envy your ignorance.”

 

“Wait, what do you mean you’re my brother, I don’t have blood brothers. Who are mnmph—”

 

Taemin’s screaming was cut off by a hand over his mouth. The drug lord went back to his seats, the other boy curling up in his lap. “Now, the last thing is the drug. As you can see it works, those two Canindis guards can hold back and Amphibrian lord without a problem. And this one in my lap, though he seems out of it, he’s taken in every inch of what has happened since you guys arrived in this room. The drug enhances memory, concentration, and strength for an uncertain period of time. Exactly what every other drug before it was supposed to do, but this one actually works.” The drug lord bent down and kissed the boy in his lap again. “It works after forty years of development.”

 

“I don’t believe you,” Minho  said. He had seen too many drugs sold on the black market to believe this one. He’d believe mechanical equipment as a helping agent over this even if it was hard to deny since he couldn’t see any bulky mechanics on the guys holding him.

 

“Believe what you want. You have two minutes to leave before they start shooting you down.”

 

Suddenly, Minho  heard gun shots, faint, but there. The normal police had arrived all ready to take down the establishment.

 

“Oh, make that thirty seconds. The bounty hunter won’t die, but I can’t say the same for you Mr. Aristocrat.” He lifted a hand and the guards let both Minho  and Taemin go. “Hurry up. I’m not worried about being caught, but I don’t think you want that bounty hunter there caught when you’re not done with your case.”

 

Minho  glared at the drug lord. He honestly wanted to go up to the chair and punch him, but he couldn’t do that, he had to get out, get Taemin out. Before he could say anything, the bounty hunter grabbed his hand and they were covered in a fog.

 

“Let’s go,” Taemin said and started to run, pulling Minho  along and continuing to cover their tracks with smoke.


	9. The Drug

**9\. The Drug**

 

 

Where they were, Minho  didn’t know anymore. He had lost track with all the smoke bombs Taemin kept throwing. All his trust was put into the hand that was pulling him along, a hand he wasn’t sure he should be trusting, but a hand he didn’t really want to let go. Taemin was the drug lord’s older brother. Minho  wasn’t all together sure if he could rule that as a lie. The two did look similar. Who was Taemin? The bounty hunter didn’t seem to understand himself at lease, Minho  would be questioning himself had he just been told he had a younger half brother. If either of them wanted to get more answers, they’d have to stay alive.

 

Minho  pulled out his gun and aimed behind them. He could hear footsteps and guessed they were Kai’s henchmen. He shot at the walls at four points. Lasers crisscrossed and foamed into a thin rope pattern a small attempt to give Minhoand Taemin more time to escape and allow the police to capture more of the gangsters. They finally came to a flight of steps. Taemin let go of his hand and rushed up them, his smaller feet easily gripping onto the narrow steps. Minho  hand a harder time, his frame larger. He could hear the gangsters gaining up to him, also with smaller frames and drug induced. Halfway up the stairs he could fee one literally on his heels. He looked up to see Taemin pointing a gun down at him from a doorway and for a second, his heart stopped. A bullet whizzed passed his head and he heard it make contact with flesh behind him. He scurried ahead of Taemin and tried to unlock the hidden door while Taemin covered him with gunshots. After a few errors, the door cracked opened and Minho  pushed it away at its slanted angle. Minhopulled himself through and reached down. Taemin grabbed his hand and let himself be pulled up as he continued shooting. Once they were both free, Minho  slammed the door shut and bolted the outside with one of his guns.

 

Minho  looked around. They were in an alley near the bridge between the Club and shopping districts. Taemin was standing near a pile of boxes. Minho  went over to them and noted they were similar to the ones he had seen being filled in Kai’s warehouse the night he caught Taemin.

 

“Are these the drugs?” Taemin asked picking up one of the boxes. “TYJP153, what doest that mean?”

 

Minho’s eyes widened hearing the client nickname given to the one involved with his in-law’s deaths. He was about to go over to Taemin when he heard banging on the door. “Com on, we need to get to the bridge, there’s more people there, they won’t follow us that far.”

 

When they approached the main street, Minho  removed his neon jacket, flipped it inside out, and filled its pockets with his weapons and mask, folding it over his arm. He turned to Taemin. “You lost your helmet?”

 

The bounty hunter nodded. Minho  reached up and ruffled his hair and slapped his cheeks doing the same to his own. He linked his free arm with Taemin’s arm that wasn’t carrying the box. “Act like we were just making out. It’ll give an excuse for our look and location.”

 

“H-how am I supposed to act like that?” Taemin asked, stuttering.

 

Minhosmiled and quickly led them out of the alley. “That will do just fine.”

 

The streets were packed with the usual night life strollers. Minho  took some joy in how the bounty hunter curled up against him as they past high class couples. People stared at them, but Minhoknew those looks as simple curiosity. Minho  wore natural looking clothes under his trench coat when he went out on cases. Taemin’s clothes were a bit outlandish, but most dancers’ uniforms were. That’s how other would see them. Oh, is that lord Choi? Who’s that flashily dressed boy wit him? A dancer? They make a nice couple? And so on.

 

When they reached the bridge, they stopped. Minho  tapped at his watch and indicated for Taemin to show him the box. There was the buyer’s nickname along with a coded location, possibly for pick up as well as amount.

TYJP153

Sadists Dance on Body Seller’s District

Box5/35(20)

“Twenty of what?” Taemin asked.

 

“Drugs,” Minho  answered and took a picture. He was busy sending the information to Key and didn’t notice Taemin propping the box’s lid open until after one of the small clear vials were wagged in his face.

 

“They look like perfume bottles.”

 

“You weren’t supposed to open that,” Minho  said and took the bottle from Taemin. The bounty hunter just picked up another one and leaned against the bridge’s railing.

 

“Do you believe what the Kai guy said? He kind of looks like me, right?”

 

Minho  watched the bounty hunter carefully. He was waving the little crystal bottle in front of his own face.

 

“He must be really smart to have made something like this. He said it enhances strength and memory, right?”

 

Something clicked in Minho’s brain and he reached out for the bounty hunter, but Taemin already had the bottle uncorked and pressed to his lips.

 

Taemin coughed a couple times, face scrunched up. “It tastes awful.”

 

“Taemin, you idiot,” Minho  said grabbing onto Taemin’s wrist only to have it pulled away.

 

“Don’t touch me!” the bounty hunter yelled and staggered back. Taemin brought a hand to his head and leaned more on the bridge ledge. “Don’t touch…me.”

 

Minho  reached out for the dancer again, but was denied, being pushed away hard, the force causing Taemin to slide over the smooth cylindrical metal railing and into the river below.

 

“Taemin!”

 

 

 

**\------------9--------------**

 

 

It was times like these that being Amphibrian came in handy. Minho  jumped into the river after Taemin. The water was dark and it would have been hard to see Taemin even with his eyes if it wasn’t for the bounty hunter’s bright yellow pants. The dancer’s lithe body was like a jet through the water. Minho  was sure he’d reach Taemin before he was in trouble, but he wasn’t sure about getting him to the surface in time. Minho  grabbed Taemin and pulled him to him, doing a quick check of his vitals. It was a minute’s swim through the water’s depth and longer back up with water resistance and Taemin’s extra weight. He took a deep breath of water, water filtering out and only leaving oxygen before pressing his lips to Taemin’s forcing the dancer’s mouth opened with his tongue to share the air. He did that every few feet until they broke the surface. The dancer coughed, but stayed limp in Minho’s arms as they reached the bank. He checked Taemin again. The cancer wasn’t unconscious, but he wasn’t in the right mind either.

 

Minho  dug around Taemin’s pockets and found his motorcycle control, happy to see that all the bounty hunter’s gadget’s were water proof. He called to the bike and climbed on with Taemin. He would have taken Taemin to the hospital if it wasn’t for the dancer’s situation and his own situation. He needed to see what dancer Taemin was actually in after taking the unknown drug.

 

They were in the club district. There were hotels close by, closer then his own flat or any hospital. He was lucky he wasn’t asked much coming into the hotel with a sopping wet dancer in his arms, but he kept up the appearance that falling into the water had been a drunken accident. Once in a room, he placed Taemin on the bed and removed the top layers of his wet clothes. He studied Taemin for a few minutes noting his shivering and harsh breath and that his face was flushed. He reached out to touch his face. It was warm. He touched his shoulder, his chest, his stomach. Taemin moaned. Minho  stilled in surprised and pulled away.

 

He looked around Taemin and saw him still clenching the vial in his hand. Minho  pulled it away and, ignoring the moans, swabbed out the insides in hopes that there were still remnants of the drug left behind as they’d left the box on the bridge. He scanned the results and sent them to Key.

 

Immediately, his Guard was online. “Minho, what happened? They caught Kai, but nothing went as planned, and, and, and, what the heck is all this data you jus sent?”

 

“I’ll tell you about the mission later, right now I have more pressing issues. That data Is the drug Kai was making. I need to know what’s in it and,” he lifted up the vial, “how much of this size would do to a full blood Fellin.”

 

His Guard’s eyes widened. “Taemin drank it?” Shit! Okay, there are the usual enhancements. Fellia originated herbs, a high level of alcohol for the data size, and…shit.!”

 

“What is it Key?”

 

“If he wasn’t a Fellin, this wouldn’t matter, but it’s the Fellin herb, it was used for sex enhancement back when there was a decline of females. Mixed with high levels of alcohol and a Fellin’s natural pheromones, it basically works like a ridiculously effective aphrodisiac.”

 

Minhoturned to the bed Taemin was laid on. His half naked body twisting and turned with unsatisfied pleasure. He remembered the full blood Fellin Kai had had in his lap. He hadn’t looked as bad as Taemin did now. He also probably had smaller doses or grown accustomed to it, or had already been satisfied before hand by the drug lord. Also, Taemin didn’t do well with alcohol. Minhochecked the amount, twice more than he had had the other night.

 

“What do I do with him?”

 

“Take him to a hospital of course.”

 

Minho  thought about it. Could he? Taemin was a backstreet orphan. Would a hospital even treat him? What if they found out about him being a bounty hunter? They would both be in trouble.

 

“What would happen if I just left him?”

 

“It’s too strong. There’s a possibly that he’ll die.”

 

Minho  couldn’t have him die, he still needed him. Junsu needed him. The case wasn’t done yet.

 

“Key, I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry, what are you sorry ab—no, no you don’t Choi! If you dare lay a hand on that boy, I’ll cut off your p—”

 

Minho  disconnected from Key and stared at Taemin squirming and helpless on the bed.

 

“You sure are one troublesome idiot Lee Taemin, but, then again, so am I.”

 

 

**\----------9----------**

 

 

Minho  watched Taemin for a few minutes, determining how to go about it. The bounty hunter didn’t seem in danger of needing release so bad he needed the hospital, but it hadn’t been even an hour since the Fellin had taken the drug. Maybe Key was just overreacting. And Minho  could just leave Taemin alone. The only thing was Minho  didn’t want to leave Taemin alone.

 

The dancer’s moans and half nakedness were getting to him. He lusted after Taemin, there wasn’t a doubt about that. But, he felt there was no way he could touch Taemin without taking real advantage of the situation. Minho  decided. He would just have to see how far he’d have to go.

 

 Minho  climbed onto the bed and moved between Taemin’s legs. He started pulling Taemin’s boxers off, but stopped when the dancer sat up a bit. He looked at Minhowith dazed eyes that seemed to have trouble concentrating on one thing. Minho  caressed Taemin’s upper thigh and he fell back onto the bed in a fit of moans.

 

“So responsive,” Minho  said. This wasn’t his first experience with someone under the influence or his first with a dancer. It was the day right after his first kill. He had met a Canindis female dancer as he walked aimlessly through the club district trying to collect hiself. At first he had only meant to get his mind off things with a date and maybe some kissing, but he had found that she was popular and had many suitors and had just been scouted by EunHae, the royal dancing company. She wanted to celebrate. It wasn’t until after Minho  had wok3en up the next morning and found the bottle in the trash that he realized the woman hadn’t been screaming in pleasure because he was a good first time lover, but because even his clumsy touches were enough to satisfy the effects of the drug. His guilt for cheating on his fiancé had lain heavy after that, as well as his knowledge that the Canindis section were the largest buyers of illegal drugs, but he’d mostly gotten over the guilt after four years. And he wasn’t cheating right now, he was saving the dancer’s life.

 

Minho  stared at Taemin’s now naked body. His small chest raised and fell quickly, his whole body dusted in a flush pink and a thin coat of sweat covered him. Minho  looked lower and smirked at the weeping standing member the dancer sported.

 

“I’ll star here then,” Minho  said and leaned down. He wrapped his hand around the base of Taemin’s member and stroked it a couple of times before licking up the stream of pearls that leaked out. The dancer shivered and murmured words Minho  couldn’t understand. He licked it again and moved his lips over the pulsing flesh. Taemin’s hips moved persistently, trying to get more heat and Minho  had to hold them down as he bobbled his head, adding suction at the top. The bounty hunter’s moans grew louder and more persistent. Minho  figured that meant he was close. He reached down and grabbed Taemin’s tail, stroking it as well. He knew it was a sensitive spot for Fellin’s through unfortunate accidental events with Key. Taemin arched and Minho  stilled, waiting for the bounty hunter’s release. Nothing.

 

Minho  pulled away and stared at Taemin. The dancer stared right back, almost seeming to glare a few seconds before his attention drifted elsewhere. Minho  chuckled.

 

“Thang you’re stubborn, cumming dry. I applaud your faithfulness to keep your pride, but not even masturbating? You’re something else. That and dead if you don’t release.”

 

The bounty hunter mewled and arched. Minho  could tell it was getting worse. He moved himself to tower over Taemin and stared at the Fellin’s face. He grabbed his head between his hands, trying to steady the dancer’s concentration.

 

“Look at me. Now, I’m going to take you both because I have to and I honestly want to, you stubborn stupid Fellin. Do you understand?”

 

“Mnh…hurts…” the dancer said.

 

“Yes, it’s hot and it hurts, and it feels better when I touch you, right?”

 

The Fellin nodded and moaned.

 

“Now, I don’t want you or Key killing me for this, so I’ll ask you; you should have enough sense to answer me honestly without any of that Fellin pride stuff. Is there any part of you that wants to have sex with me?”

 

Taemin just moaned and started to thrash about. Minhoslapped his hands against the bounty hunter’s cheeks. “Hey, hey, concentrate, Taemin. I am lord Choi, Minho, do you want sex with me? Do you want me to touch you?”

 

“…mnh…please…”the Fellin moaned out, his body arching again and brushing against Minho’s.

 

“Okay, I cam…Key, the Guard, do you want sex with me? Do you want me to touch you?”

 

Taemin started thrashing against and pushed at Minho’s arms. He was surprised by the sudden strength. Maybe, the drug was working as more than an unwanted sex drug.

 

“Okay, that’s all I wanted to hear. You want to have sex with me?”

 

“…yes…” came the whispered answer before Minho  was pulled down into a tight grips, lips pressed against Taemin’s. He kissed back, easily gaining access inside the bounty hunter’s mouth. His slid his tongue along Taemin’s, sucking it, enjoying the kiss until he pulled away for air. He sat up and pulled his drying clothes away from his body and pressed flat and bare against Taemin. The Fellin mewled and wrapped himself around Minho, arms around his neck, legs around his hips. He rubbed up against Minho, creating as much friction between their bodies as possible. Minho  moaned. Taemin really did feel good, better than he’d fantasized about while watching the dancer at the club and over and over again on the video he’d taken to tease key with. He kissed Taemin again, pressing his lips to his neck, his shoulder, prying him off to kiss his chest and stomach.

 

The bounty hunter’s mewls became more persistent and Minho  could see tears collecting at the corners of Taemin’s eyes. He would have loved to take his time with this, tease the dancer and make him call out for him, but this wasn’t just recreational body connecting.  He had to make Taemin come and fast. But, he would also have to make it worse before he could make it better.

 

Minho  coated three fingers with his own saliva and pressed one into Taemin’s entrance. The Fellin tried to fight him, but Minho  started stroking his member and Taemin settled down. He moved his finger in and out and added a second. Taemin’s face was contorted in a mixture of pain and pleasure and he really was crying, tears streaming down his face, kissing his swollen lips. Minho  made quick work of the third, reaching into find that spot. When Taemin mewled and swiveled his hips toward Minho, Minho  pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with the dancer’s, as he believed, virgin hole. He had never been with a Fellin or a virgin before and he hoped he was making the right decision as he pushed in.

 

Minho  almost melted inside Taemin, the heat so good and tight. He didn’t start slow, but at a speed that would stimulate Taemin back into vocalizing his pleasure having gone silent in pain. Slowly , small whimpers escaped Taemin and Minho  tried to aim more fore where he remembered that spot to be. The bounty hunter arched and moaned, hips pushing back on Minho’s member. Minho  moved faster, stroking the other’s member as he clung to him. Taemin’s nails clawed at his back, sharp, and his little moans and mewls, and gibberish caressed his ear from where he had his head cradled in Minho’s neck. It was as if  Taemin was giving all his trust into Minho, that the young lord was his only support both body and mind. It both had Minho  wanting to pull out and stop and spurred him on more.

 

He was stunned at the sight of the Fellin’s release. Minho  could tell he was close when Taemin started clenching almost death like around his member, his face contorted in confusion and tears. He coaxed the stubborn Fellin to release with simple words, not wanting to go through it again, though it felt incredible inside Taemin’s body. Once was saving his life. Twice, and he should have just taken him to the hospital.

 

He pounded harder, deeper, and faster into the dancer, stroking and caressing his body. With a gasp, Taemin arched, spilling onto them and the bed. Minho  thought of pulling out and finishing himself, then he would calm whatever other heat was left in Taemin with a bath and ice towels, but the bounty hunter’s sad but sweet call of his name as he came down sent him off the edge.

 

“Min…ho…”


	10. The Customer

**10\.  The Customer**

 

 

Taemin sighed as the water of the shower cascaded down his body. He had just finished his freestyle of the day, and was exhausted. Usually, it would have been no big deal to randomly dance, just let the music move his body, but he had used extra energy in order to push through the pain and was soaked in sweat. He reached for the shampoo and soap and washed himself, lathering up his skin until every inch was covered. He felt so dirty, so, so dirty.

 

Taemin brought up his fist and slammed it on the shower’s stall tiles. He clenched his teeth and tried not to let the images flash through his mind. It was useless though. He remembered it; he could remember all of it. Every touch, every breath, he remembered it all. He had had sex with the Amphibrian lord. There wasn’t even a point in saying he had been raped. Besides the fact he knew he wouldn’t get any help in that considering the situation, at least it was unlikely, there was a part of him that knew it wasn’t rape Taemin just didn’t want to pay attention to that part.

 

He had woken up in the hotel bed, totally naked, but clean. He didn’t understand at first, his mind not yet reprocessing all the information it had gathered during the night. Then he saw Minho  sitting in a chair in the corner just staring at him. His eyes widened and he threw anything he could fine at the man only to get a change of clothes thrown back and was left in the room alone. He had snuck out after that and walked around until it was time for work.

 

Taemin had tried to go over the events of that night over and over, but every time, he had to stop himself. He couldn’t let those images go through his head, the feelings. Taemin lifted a hand to his lips. He’d been kissed there and on his shoulders, his chest. He touched every part that Minho  had kissed until his hand reached his member. It was awake and he gripped it. Was that even called touching? Why hadn’t he cum when it was only that much?  He could still feel those thick warm lips around his virgin flesh. He had never even touched himself, too busy with work and helping his brother out. His hand moved up and down trying to copy what Minho  had done last night. The sensations were taking over his body and he couldn’t keep those thoughts from finally surfacing. His breaths became labored and his hips moved up into his hand. He remembered how it felt having Minho  inside him. How was it so good? It had hurt so much at first, like being ripped apart and he wanted to die, but then all the lord had to do was touch him somewhere else and he had forgotten about it. How could it feel so good down there? How?

 

Taemin didn’t notice when his tail lifted and started rubbing against his entrance. He was replying the events, experiencing everything over again. In his mind, it wasn’t his tail pushing inside him, lubricated by the shower water and soap, but the policer’s manhood, the thief of his pride. He tried to keep from moaning, it wouldn’t do him any more good to be heard pleasuring himself by the other dancers. They knew just how important it was for him to stay chaste and now look at him, masturbating to the memories of what was most likely a one night stand. He felt so dirty, so dirty and so so good.

 

His body felt so warm, but not as hot as last night. He didn’t think he could ever feel like that again. Taemin wanted to cry. He was supposed to be taken to a rich flat with huge windows and made love to under the light of the moon. They were high expectations for his first time, but he would have rather stayed a virgin than be used as a cheep one night. Taemin held himself against the cool tiles as he started to reach his climax. It wasn’t a cheep one night though. It was a crazy night because he had done a stupid stupid thing. If the drug lord hadn’t said he was his brother, he wouldn’t have taken the drug no matter what was promised. He was just so overtaken by the idea that he had blood family; otherwise he wouldn’t have trusted those words. Did the drug even work? Well, he wouldn’t be masturbating now if it didn’t. It was almost as if he was experiencing it all over again.

 

Taemin let out a soft cry when he released. He pulled his tail out and let his hand fall limply to his side, trying to catch his breath.  He heard the shower curtain open and felt something brush against his bottom. Taemin jumped and turned, surprised to see Heechul in the shower with him.

 

“Heechul, what are you doing?”

 

The older dancer just shrugged. “I finished my duet with Kevin. He’s going to come in here in a minute and we only have two showers. You were taking way too long. If you’re not done, let’s just do it together.”

 

Taemin shook his head. “No, I’m done. You didn’t have to come in though. I would have gotten out if you asked.” He quickly shut the water off and moved past to step out. His wrist was grabbed suddenly.

 

Heechul glared at him. “It’s not like I don’t know why you were in here for so long. I could help you with that.”

 

Taemin pulled himself away and wrapped a towel around his waist. “I don’t understand what you mean.”

 

“Don’t play dumb, I saw you dancing. It wasn’t at your usual level and it’s because your hips hurt, I know what that looks like, I’ve seen it on Kevin and Dongho and myself. You’re not as pure as you want people to think. And I’m sure whatever lord you’ve been playing around with wants nothing more than for you to come when he calls. You don’t even go on dates with him.”

 

“We went on a date!” Taemin was surprised by his own exclamation. Well, Minho  had taken him to a restaurant, was that counted as a date? Did he want it to be a date even if he ended up drunk at the end of it? He hung his head. “You don’t know anything, Heechul. Stop prying.”

 

Taemin quickly left and went back into the main area, dressing. His boss walked in.

 

“Oh, Taemin, why weren’t you here last night?”

 

Taemin bit his lip. He was supposed to work last night after the raid. He was going to come in late, but he had taken the stupid drug and came in today instead. “Sorry, I was sick. I told Kevin that when I came in.”

 

Kiseop nodded. “Alright, it’s the first time you’ve done that so I suppose it’s fine just this once. You didn’t seem all together on the dance floor, you should rest more.”

 

Taemin nodded and looked around for anything he needed to take home. Kevin walked in seeming nervous.

 

“Kevin, is there something wrong?” Kiseop asked.

 

The dancer whispered something into Kiseop’s ear and their boss turned to Taemin, eyes serious. “You can’t go home yet.”

 

“What, why?” Taemin asked.

 

“There’s a customer.”

 

Taemin shook his head. “I don’t take customers.”

 

“You have to take this one.”

 

Taemin studied his boss for a moment before sighing. “Is it Choi, Minho?”

 

His boss nodded.

 

“Alright, I understand. Give me a tray for drinks, I’ll go.”

 

He should have known Minho  would come for him.

 

 

 

**\----------------10-------------------**

 

 

 

The Fellin’s judging eyes always put Minho  on edge. He hated when Key looked disappointed in him. Not that he really blamed him, at least not this time. He had been on and off about regretting last night since be bombarded my hotel paraphernalia that morning. He almost hadn’t even called his Guard to come over, but he knew he would anyways, he was already in the parking lot when Minho  got a hold of him.

 

Key  sat on his desk chair in front of him, glaring while Minho  tried to keep his composer sitting shirtless on his bed.

 

“You know, you deserve whatever pain he inflicted on you, right?”

 

Minho  groaned. “Key~, please don’t lecture me. I’m not in the mood for it.”

 

“Not in the mood, good, I only lecture you when you’re not in the mood for it.” The Fellin stood up and started pacing around his bedroom. Obviously, if the bounty hunter attacked you after seeing your face the morning after, it was his first time or he really didn’t have any desire to sleep with you.”

 

“He wanted to sleep with me, he said so.”

 

Key smacked the back of his head. “No talking. Saying ‘Yes…please’ is not the same as ‘Choi Minho  please stick your insatiable manhood inside me’. You should learn the difference. Poor guy, I’m sure he’s scarred for life.”

 

“I know Key, but what was a supposed to do.”

 

“Take him to the hospital.”

 

“Even if I paid them to treat him, the Magistrate would find out about the drugs and our cover would be blown. I can’t have them finding out about Taemin being a bounty hunter.”

 

“And why is that so bad? Because you promised not to turn him in? How you treat him really isn’t like you, Minho.”

 

“I need him.” He needed the bounty hunter, but why, he wasn’t sure anymore. Honestly, he could do this case by himself, it might be a little harder, but not undoable. It sure was more fun with Taemin though.

 

“Alright, I get it even if you don’t. You still didn’t need to have sex with him.”

 

Minho  glared. “I tried to give him a blow job, but he was stubborn and wouldn’t come, okay.”

 

Key shook his head. “Whatever, just tell me why you called me here if it wasn’t to get chewed out.”

 

“Well, you see all the bruises, but my back, I can’t get to it.”

 

Key walked behind him and whistled. “Well, shit, he’s a feisty little creature isn’t he.” He ran his fingers along the scratch marks the bounty hunter had left on Minho’s back from clinging to him so much, so deep that the bones of hid ridge back almost showed through.

 

“And you didn’t feel it when he did this?” Key asked.

 

Minho  shrugged. “Honestly, even though he was under the influence, he was the best lay I’ve ever had.”

 

“Good, because if I was him, I’d make sure I was the last lay you ever had. At least when I slept with Jonghyun, we actually were in love.”

 

“So you’re admitting you love him now?”

 

“I’ve been going to is place, I think that’s answer enough,” his Guard said and got up.

 

“I’ll get the first aide, lay down on your stomach.”

 

Minho  did as told. His mind started drifting to last night. He honestly couldn’t get the dancer’s pleasured face out of his mind. It was beautiful, he was beautiful. Would it be weird to feel lucky to be able to witness it, to be possibly the only one to ever witness it? He wanted to see it again and again. It had never been like this with any of the other people he took to bed. He had wanted them badly and when he got them, he was done. There was just something about Taemin that intrigued him. He had chased him from the beginning and he felt like he was still chasing him. It was fun. He hadn’t had fun in a long time, to feel so carefree.

 

What was this? It scared Minho. He was afraid of what his obsession with the Fellin meant. It really was an obsession, he had no other reason for keeping Taemin around other than that he found him useful and entertaining and cute. He liked him.

 

Minho  looked at his dresser side table. The picture of his fiancé and his parents stared at him. He stared back. “I just like him.”

 

Key came back and  straddled him on the bed beginning to apply medicines to the deep scratches. “Do you think he’ll come back to see you?”

 

“Taemin? He’s supposed to come back tonight.”

 

“And if he doesn’t?” Key placed bandages on the scratches.

 

“I’ll have to track him down, won’t I? We had a deal. I wouldn’t turn him in as long as he helped me.”

 

“Does sleeping with you count as helping?”

 

“Key,” Minho  said. His head was starting to hurt.

 

“Don’t Key me, you know I won’t let this up.”

 

“Fine, I’ll track him down and talk to him.”

 

Key got up and patted Minho’s butt. “That’s a good boy. Now get some sleep before you go chasing tail again.”

 

Minho  groaned and shooed Key away.

 

 

 

**\-------------10--------------**

 

 

Taemin ignored the stares of the other dancers as he made his way to out of the backrooms with a tray of drinks and headed toward the hall where customers waited. Room 1 was his, a room t hat hadn’t been used since he became the main dancer on the club. He stopped outside of it and took a deep breath before knocking.

 

“Come in,” a voice said and Taemin entered.

 

There he was, sitting on the huge leather couch, spread out as if he owned the place. Taemin clenched his teeth and placed the tray of drinks on the black coffee table in front of Minho  and bowed.

 

“Hello Taemin,” the policer said and Taemin lifted up his face. He wanted to run away at the smug look Minho  had. It made him uncomfortable and usually he would just want to kick him. He really just wanted to run away and hide

 

“Come sit down.” Minho  patted the space beside him on the couch.

 

Taemin sat as far away as possible and looked around the room. He had never seen the room before, there was never a need as he never planned to entertain a customer. Dark gray almost black fabric covered the walls, a set of black leather couches created a semi circle in front of a small stage and there was a coffee table, all glowing under low light.

 

“Taemin look at me.”

 

Taemin looked away. He didn’t want to look at Minho. He’d remember everything again, plus what he had just done in the showers.

 

“Taemin…fine, why did you come when I called you earlier?”

 

“I had to work. I was supposed to come in late yesterday, so I made up for it today.”

 

“When I call tomorrow, will you come?”

 

Taemin looked down at his hands. He could feel Minho’s muscles under them as he clung to the policer. He clenched them together. “If I’m not working.”

 

“I won’t call you if you’re working. Will you come?”

 

Taemin turned to Minho, but didn’t look at him. “I don’t want to, but I have to. You’re still blackmailing me, right?”

 

Taemin jumped when he felt a hand grab his face.

 

“I said look at me!”

 

Taemin’s eyes widened as he stared into the angry flaming eyes of Minho. He didn’t want to look at him, he didn’t want to remember again. He closed his eyes shut.

 

“Shit, why are you so stubborn. Are you afraid of me because of yesterday? Did I hurt you? Say it!”

 

Taemin shook his head. He wouldn’t say anything about last night.  

 

“I know you didn’t hate it. I asked you, I know you’re attracted to me somewhere inside. I had no choice since taking you to the hospital would have sent you to jail, do you understand, or would you have rather I let you die?”

 

Taemin closed his eyes tighter. He felt helpless. He could easily just kick Minho  like he had before and get away, but being in his presence just made Taemin feel so small.

 

“Look at me, talk to me!”

 

Taemin did neither.

 

“Fine, I’ll just make you then.”

 

Taemin gasped when he felt lips pressed against his. A tongue took advantage, delving inside and touching all the sensitive spots in his mouth. He brought his hands up and tried to push at Minho’s shoulders, but the lord just grabbed his wrists and held them as he devoured his mouth, pulling away only when Taemin felt his head getting light from the kiss. He opened his eyes only enough to see through his lashes and immediately closed them again. Minho  was staring at him as if he was food, very offending food, like a huge steak delicious looking steak that was more than he could eat.

 

The sound of a zipper coming down made Taemin gasped again, the fuzzy jacket he used as a shirt for the day being undone and a hand ghosted across his freshly cleaned chest. Lips pressed against one of his nipples and he jerked. He didn’t notice his hands were free until he found them entwined in Minho’s hair. He bit his bottom lip to keep from making any noise that would encourage Minho  to touch him more, but as the aristocrat sucked and abused the pink flesh, a moaned escaped. He heard Minho  chuckled and wanted to curl up in a corner. The lord knew he’d won, but Taemin still refused to open his eyes.

 

Those lips moved down Taemin’s chest and stop, nipping at certain spots of skin causing Taemin’s breathe to hitch and mewls to escape. Why was he so sensitive? Was he always like this or was it just because it was Minho  doing this? Another zipper was pulled down and Taemin tried to cover himself as he was exposed. He knew Minho  was smirking, he knew he was hard already. The sensations of what Minho  was doing now mixed with what he had done last night left him in a strange state of pleasure and disgust, want and hate.

 

Lips wrapped around his member and Taemin moaned without restraint. It was wet and warm and with his eyes closed, every sensation was heightened. He didn’t stop himself as his hips began to move up, sliding his member farther into Minho’s throat. His tail was gently stroked, patterns drawn on his thighs, just small touches drove him even crazier. What did you call this? It couldn’t just be the pleasure of sex, he wouldn’t allow himself to believe that, to believe he could succumb to just being touched. What was this.

 

 His stomach pooled and tightened and he arched up. His whole body tingled and it felt like he couldn’t breath. He grabbed tighter to Minho’s hair and came hard. Taemin flopped against the couch and finally opened his eyes. The aristocrat pulled off his member and looked at him with fire eyes, licking his lips. Taemin just laid there. Minho  had won. And Taemin wondered when he had fallen in love with a guy  like him?


	11. The Reasons

**11\. The Reasons**

 

 

Minho  hated office work. He hated the crapped work space that was his desk. He hated the piles of papers that kept falling out of the slot on the back wall. He hated the door that refused to stay opened so he could feel at least some sense of escape. And he really hated the blazer Key forced him to wear. It was the same dull gray as the walls and had too many layers; he also thought it might be a size too small as so of his wider movements were restricted. He had been confined to office work for the week after the raid on the drug lord’s home. It hadn’t been authorized and the got an earful from the Magistrate for it. They knew he planned to go after any leads that meant getting more information about his in-law’s deaths, but it hadn’t gone as Minho  planned or how the Magistrate would have liked. He also figured they were getting suspicious of him.

 

Luckily, they had Kai. With the drug lord in their hands, Minho’s punishment had been lessened to a week of office work. Of course, that only meant to field work given by the Magistrate, not field work he planned himself. Key hadn’t been to Jonghyun’s recently having to cover everything and working over time and there was no way of getting information over the phone. The minute the information broker could dish out something useful, Minho  would be on the go again. Hopefully, Taemin would be ready to go as well.

 

He had gone to the club last night and asked to meet with Taemin. It was probably a stupid thing to go as a customer, but he needed a room to talk to Taemin in and he couldn’t let the bounty hunter escape. They hadn’t slept together, but Minho  had been close to taking the dancer for a second time. The ways of Fellin were really frustrating. He couldn’t understand. If Taemin wanted him, he could have just said, Minho  wouldn’t have refused. It was unfair for him to think that though, being friends with Key and then Junsu, he knew full well a Fellin’s Pride was of up most importance. And he had just taken it. He couldn’t have risked letting him die either. He still needed Taemin, he was a mystery and a help and he sort of cared for him. The dancer was his friend of sort. Except, he would never sleep with a friend, he had never had the desire to sleep with Key before or Jonghyun.

 

Minho  groaned. He didn’t like thinking of those things and he didn’t have time. He had three stacks of reports to edit and a paper over responsibility due by the time night fell as punishment. He had to go track Taemin down later, call him in if he would come. He had meant to talk to the Fellin more the day before but got side tracked.

 

Half way through the stacks, Minho  called it break time. He stretched, eyes widening when he heard a tear and frowned. He pulled off the blazer and threw it in a random corner. The jeans and button up shirt were as nice as he felt like dressing for work. He stood up, paced his office a couple of times, and walked out.

 

The halls were quieter than usual, the Magistrate probably dishing out more work in order to appease their anger with certain polices’ mishaps. Minho  just shrugged and went to the break room. He felt hungry and reached into the refrigerated gel to pull out a pastry. He sat at the break room table and munched, looking up when he heard footsteps.

 

Nichkhun walked in, laughing with a group of other Canindis aristocrats.  He waved upon seeing Minho  and sat down in front of him. He looked at him excitedly, leaning over the table.

 

“I was just talking to these guys about it. I heard about it all.”

 

Minho  raised a brow at his coworker. He didn’t have a clue what he heard unless it was something to do with him being the one to catch the drug lord, however, the Magistrate wouldn’t say anything about that.

 

Nichkhun turned his attention to a taller bulky man, not in the fat sense, but he had muscle. If Minho  wasn’t Amphibrian, he would have thought the other man was. The muscles weren’t natural from exercise, they were purposefully built, and being a Canindis who were the last and most resistant group to join the Federation, probably drug induced to some level.

 

“Taecyeon, this is the guy. I think you’ve met before, but you guys probably don’t remember.”

 

“I remember a Choi Minho  from the academy, but he was younger than me,” the muscle man said.

 

Minho  nodded. “I remember you as well, the Canindis heir.”

 

Taecyeon nodded.

 

“Anyways,” Nichkhun continued. “We heard about you and that Fellin dancer, Taemin. Is it true you got to be his customer? You were his first ever customer, did you know.”

 

Oh, it was about that, Minho  felt relieved. Even if the bounty hunter was still mad at him, they had had an agreement to pretend to be lovers.

 

Minho  shrugged and leaned back. “I don’t think I count as a customer if he’s mine to see.”

 

Nichkhun laughed and turned to Taecyeon and the rest. “Did you hear that? I told you guys Minho  had gotten himself a lover. And not just any lover, that hard to get dancer that you guys are always trying to get at. How did you do it?”

 

Minho  gave a smug smile. “He’s a feisty little thing, wouldn’t even let me touch him, but I think it was more he liked me from the beginning, just playing hard to get.”

 

“Wait, so you slept with him, right? The club said he still had his pride, that’s worth a lot.”

 

Minho  tried to hide the grimace at the thought of that. He knew he had, but they didn’t need to know that. “I don’t know about that, but you don’t call someone your lover if you haven’t been sleeping with them.”

 

They all looked impressed except the Taecyeon guy. “Is it really alright for you to have a named lover, Choi? I’ve heard you’re pretty dedicated to your fiancé.”

 

Minho  froze. His fiancé, yes it would look back to have a lover and a fiancé. He stood up and stretched to cover up his sudden uneasiness.

 

“It’s not like I can marry my fiancé.”

 

 

**\-----------------------11-----------------------------**

 

 

 

It was crowded tonight. That would randomly happen at times, but the crowd had been pretty thin up until his dance. He walked out onto the stage and looked into the crowd. All of their eyes seemed trained on him, whispering traveling between the groups. Taemin took a big breath and got into his beginning position. His breathing quickened as he waited for the music to begin. Unlike the night before, it wasn’t because he was trying to overcome the pain in his backside. Tonight, he was nervous and he wasn’t sure why.

 

The music started. Taemin’s body moved a second late. He changed a move to catch back up. He knew no one in the audience would notice, but he knew, he knew tonight would be his worst performance ever. The free style song, he hated it. His body moved in such expected ways, he hated it. The lights toward the audiences hadn’t been dimmed enough. He hated it all. By the time he was done, he was soaked in sweat and nerves. His exit was a bit more hastened than he would have liked and he didn’t bother to greet any of the new dancers as they went out to perform as a group after him.

 

Taemin went backstage and to the dressing room without stopping. He whipped off his shirt and collapsed in front of his make up mirror. He sighed and closed his eyes. His mind wondered to the whispering crowd and his ears filled in their words. What were they talking about? It was about him, right? It couldn’t be that they found out he was a bounty hunter. What was it then?

 

“So, I hear you’re an aristocrat’s lover.”

 

Taemin jumped and turned in his seat. Heechul was at his own makeup area applying the finishing touches before his dance.  

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Heechul turned around and glared at Taemin. “The stuck up Fellin dancer who wouldn’t take a customer gives his pride to Amphibrian lord heir. That’s what everyone’s talking about. Wow, how wonderful for you.”

 

Taemin’s eyes widened. H-how had they found out? He wasn’t Minho’s lover. “I-it’s not like that.”

 

Heechul scoffed. “I bet. Pretty young Taemin caught the eye of a lord and thought he’d live happily ever after. I thought you were better than this. I thought you really believed that you could make it without someone’s help.”

 

Taemin stood up. “I can make it without anyone’s help! I’m not his lover.”

 

The older dancer stood as well. “Oh, really, then why did you agree to have him as a customer.”

 

“He wanted to talk.”

 

“What business do you have talking to an aristocrat?”

 

He couldn’t tell him that it was because Minho  was blackmailing him, but he also didn’t want to admit to sleeping with him though he knew Heechul had already guessed that. “Shit, Heechul, I don’t need this crap right now!”

 

“I don’t need your shit either. You’re a nobody, you’re from the backstreets, and I’ve seen you walking that way! You’re a nobody, why do you get to be in the arms of some handsome aristocrat, why do you get to go from rag to riches? Because you’re young, because you’re pretty? When your lord finds out who you really are, he’ll break your heart sooner than he would if you’d been another lower class Fellin. You’re just backstreet trash.”

 

“That’s it!” Taemin yelled and started for Heechul. His heart hurt so much from those words. He knew they were true. Minho  had only wanted to touch him because he was hard to get and pretty. As soon as they were done with what the aristocrat needed his help for, he’d be tossed away just like garbage, and his heart would be left to rot on the corner of some street somewhere.

 

“What are you going to do, hit me? Come at me, I bet you’re just some weak little shit,” Heechul said laughing.

 

Weak little shit? Taemin wanted to laugh. He’d killed guys twice Heechul’s size, four of them at once. He didn’t know what was really happening, this wasn’t some child’s love story that other Fellin parents told their children. He had shed sweat and blood, his own and others, just to get this far. Did Heechul know this? Did he know how much he’d sacrificed to get just this far. Falling in love with Minho  was just one slip up he hadn’t planned, he wasn’t going to let it destroy everything he’d worked for.

 

Before Taemin could reach the other dancer, he was held back.

 

“Taemin, don’t fight with him, it’s not worth it.”

 

Taemin slackened in Kevin’s hold, the heat of the gentler Fellin comforting.

 

“Heechul, you’re on, hurry up and go,” Kevin said and led Taemin back to his seat.

 

“Taemin, are you okay?”

 

Taemin shook his head. He couldn’t stand this. “Does everyone know?”

 

“About you and the Amphibrian lord? It would seem so. I didn’t know our club was so popular. Well, it’s more popular now thanks to him I supposed. I heard he was gloating about it.”

 

Taemin groaned and banged his fist on his makeup stand. “Darn him.”

 

“Taemin…you two aren’t actually lovers are you?”

 

Taemin shook his head. “We slept together once. It wasn’t supposed to happen.”

 

Kevin nodded. “I understand, but you do love him, right?”

 

Taemin bent forward wanting to hide himself. He nodded. “It’s stupid, I don’t even know why.”

 

Kevin chuckled. “It’s weird, right. I’ll tell you something about me then. Eli…Eli was my first customer. Actually, he was my first three customers. I fell in love with him right away, but I didn’t think he’d love me so soon, and I had no reason to refuse other customers like you did, I wasn’t number one, Kiseop still was, he wasn’t the boss yet. So, I took other customers. It was disgusting and I hated it, but what I hated even more was the look on Eli’s face when he saw marks on me the next time he came to rent me. He pays Kiseop large amounts of money to keep me from seeing other customers now. Love isn’t easy, Taemin, it always seems hopeless and sometimes it is. That lord, Choi, he has a lot of things he hasn’t told you, but I know you haven’t told him everything about yourself.”

 

Kevin reached out to Taemin’s makeup drawer and hit the bottom of it, a fake compartment fell out where Taemin always kept an empty gun. He looked at the other dancer with surprise.

 

“I found it a while ago. I’ve always been afraid you’d pull it out and use it on Heechul one day,” Kevin laughed.

 

Taemin couldn’t help but laugh as well. “I might. Thank you for  not telling anyone.” There was suddenly a ring and Taemin searched for the watch Minho  had given him. He frowned.

 

“Is it him? You should go to him and talk.”

 

Taemin nodded. He had planned to talk yesterday, but then that happened and he had been too embarrassed to say anything more, hurrying out of the room. Today though, today he’d talk.

 

 

 

**\---------------------11----------------------**

 

 

Minho  watched the door of his apartment, waiting for it to open. He needed to talk to Taemin about many things. He had been going through his mind all day about what needed to be said. He had convinced himself that talking about the sex wasn’t going to get them anywhere, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he didn’t understand why Taemin had taken the drug in the first place.

 

The door opened and the bounty hunter stood there looking around unsurely. “Come sit,” Minho  instructed.

 

Taemin nodded and moved to the end of the couch. “We need to talk.”

 

“Yes, we need to talk.”

 

Why did it feel so awkward suddenly? Minho  didn’t understand. He looked over at the bounty hunter. He wore skin tight jeans like usual and a flattering shirt. He was always so pretty too. He was a killer, but he didn’t look made for that kind of work. He reached out without thought and grabbed one of Taemin’s hands, examining it. How could such delicate hands pull a trigger. They didn’t even have a callous on them, so smooth. He must have worn gloves all the time, no use in leaving finger prints everywhere.

 

“What are you doing?” Taemin asked and pulled his hand away.

 

Minho  sighed and stared at his empty hands. “Why did you take the drug, Taemin?”

 

Taemin moved farther back. “That doesn’t matter.”

 

“It matters a lot, Taemin.”

 

The Fellin bit his lip. “I don’t want to.”

 

“You have to, you don’t really have a choice. You said you wanted to talk, so talk, and just tell me as much as I need to know.”

 

Taemin drew patterns on his white leather couch. “I’m an orphan.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“I thought maybe I could remember Kai if he was my little brother, or something. He said the drug was for memory.”

 

Minho  was confused, the reason was understandable. “Ah, I thought maybe it was the reason you were a bounty hunter, to find that drug. Why are you a bounty hunter then?”

 

“You can’t ask me that, not unless you’re going to tell me about the case.”

 

He didn’t want to tell Taemin about the case. Mainly because he didn’t think it was any of his business, but another part of him felt by not saying, he was protecting Taemin from something. Why did he need to protect Taemin though?

 

“Fine, I will after.”

 

Fellin frowned but nodded. “It’s my brother. He’s Luvillen, but he taught me all about Fellin life. He picked me up when I was young and took care of me. Fellin’s bodies start to become attractive earlier than other species, so it was dangerous in the backstreets, he taught me how to fight so I wouldn’t be hurt, so I could keep my pride.” His eyes moved to Minho  and he glared.

 

Minho  didn’t want to have that discussion again, he already knew he’d feel guilty even more about having sex with Taemin as the bounty hunter continued to talk.

 

“My brother sold weapons and gadgets to people. I won’t tell you who though. When I was turning thirteen, there was a particular customer. He said he wasn’t satisfied with the weapon, he was just being difficult because the weapon was expensive and he didn’t pay attention to my brother’s instructions on how to use it. He wanted compensation. I shouldn’t have walked out right then, but I did, I wanted something to drink and I had to walk behind to counter where we lived at the time to get to the sink. We didn’t have many clothes, so I usually just wore my brother’s shirts and nothing else because I was growing. I was probably showing more skin then I should have been and the customer saw me. He demanded me as compensation, a young, pretty, untouched Fellin. He grabbed me and I was so scared. I’d been grabbed before, but by the arm or the leg, something easy to get away from, but he full on pushed me against a wall. My brother tried to wrestle him off, but got thrown away and the customer stepped on his leg, he broke it. He was a Canindis mix I think, so stronger than a young boy and a Luvillen. He didn’t really do much, just slapped me a couple times and tore the shirt off. I was naked, but he didn’t touch me like that, he didn’t get a chance to. My brother picked up the gun the customer had brought and shot him. He killed him.” Taemin paused for a second, eyes fixed on the blank televisions screen. “My brother couldn’t go to the hospital because we live in the backstreets and they’d find out about his weapons. Luvillens have delicate bone structures in their legs, so his broken leg never healed correctly. He’s really clumsy now and I know his leg hurts him every now and then. About a year later, he got a lover. His lover’s really weak as well, they weren’t born in the backstreets. They’re both really nice people, they’re my family. You know about family, don’t you?”

 

Minho  nodded taking in the bounty hunter’s story.

 

Taemin licked his lips and continued. “My brother wanted me to have a dream, he wanted me to leave the backstreets. I often found flyers about dancing and would sneak out of the backstreets to watch dancers since the club district lines the backstreets. I wanted to be a dancer, a famous one, and make enough money to move my brother and his lover out of the back streets. Then they could both get healthy and maybe get good jobs. My brother’s really smart you know, he’d be useful here. I couldn’t be a dancer right away. I won’t tell how I got the idea to be a bounty hunter, it was just me overhearing things and rushing into them. That’s all.”

 

Minho  was right, Taemin really wasn’t made for killing, he was made to love. “You’re a good kid.”

 

“I’m not a kid,” Taemin protested. “Now I told you my sob story, tell me about the case.”

 

 Minho  sighed and leaned back into the couch. “I’m looking for someone.”

 

“Who?”

 

“A killer.”

 

“There are lots of killers, why does this one mean anything to you? I know you’re not doing this under the magistrate’s orders, I’m not dumb.”

 

“That’s right, I wouldn’t need to keep you a secret if I was. They killed my in-laws.”

 

“Your what?”

 

“They died when I was eight. I didn’t know them well, but I had a responsibility to them.”

 

“You…you have a fiancé?” There was a shaking in the bounty hunter’s voice.

 

Minho  turned and looked at him, studying his face. It was blank and it unnerved him. “Yes.”

 

Taemin suddenly stood up and made his way to the door. Minho  grabbed Taemin’s wrist. “Where are you going.”

 

“You’re a cheater,” he growled not looking at Minho. “If you had a fiancé you should have never touched me even if it was to save my life!”

 

“Why are we talking about this?”

 

“We’re talking about this because you can’t keep your mouth shut! Everyone knows! How do you think your fiancé feels knowing you slept with someone else, calling them your lover and gloating about it?”

 

“He doesn’t know, Taemin.”

 

“And how do you know that?”

 

“Taemin, he went missing then too.” He could see the Fellin’s shoulders slump forward.

 

“So…so you’re doing all of this for him, blackmailing me, killing people, it’s for him? You love him that much?”

 

“It’s not about that, Taemin. He’s my fiancé, I have a responsibility.”

 

Minho’s eyes widened. He heard a soft sound, like a sudden intake of breath. Was Taemin crying?

 

“I can’t compete with that.” The bounty hunter ripped his wrist away and quickly left his apartment.

 

Minho  watched after him trying to understand what just happened. “Shit!” He threw himself onto the couch and covered his eyes. “I thought…you hated me, Lee Taemin.”

 


	12. The Infiltration

**12\. The Infiltration**

 

 

Minho  watched the road as he heard a motorcycle approaching. He smirked seeing the familiar yellow machine come to a stopped a few feet away. He moved himself from the pole he was leaning on in the less crowded parts of the club district and walked over to it.

 

“To think you’d be the one calling me out this time. I thought you had run away.”

 

The motorcyclist got off his bike and turned to Minho. “Why would I run, the case isn’t finished.”

 

“Well, considering what happened the other day, I thought I would have to track you down.” Minho  wished he could have seen Taemin’s expression when he said that, but maybe it was a good thing that he kept his helmet on when he saw the bounty hunter’s shoulders droop.

 

“We’re not talking about that. I’m here to help you find your fiancé and then I’m free, remember?”

 

  “Right, I understand. You said you had something for me?”

 

The bounty hunter leaned against his bike, arms crossed. “My brother said I got an interesting mission. I looked it over and decided to take it.”

 

Minho  glared at him. “You’re not supposed to take missions while working under me.”

 

“You’ll be interested in this one.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“We’re going to infiltrate the building that the drug pickup is to happen. TYJP153 it to pick up their delivery at the SM Dance and Club. It took me a while to decode the address, but I eventually got it. Since Kai was a dancer, he probably didn’t want to travel too far from any one location. The club district is where most frowned upon acts occur and it seems like Kai’s style to hide things in the obvious places. It’s a really big club, almost comparable to EunHae’s main building, except this one is known for selling off their dancers.”

 

Minho  nodded. “I’ve heard of it, it’s not really my style.”

 

Taemin nodded and lifted his wrist, a hologram of a map showing. “The pink line is the path we should follow. I’m actually supposed to kill whoever come to pick up the goods for TYJP153, but I think you’ll what to interrogate him first.”

 

“Do you know who gave you the job?”

 

“No, but I’m guessing it’s one of Kai’s underlings. If this guy is a link for the rest of the gang to get caught, they would definitely want him gotten rid of. Kai said I was his brother and I’m under your protection for the time being so they probably thought it was a good idea to use me.”

 

“And if that’s not the case?”

 

Taemin shrugged. “Then it’s a trap so we should be careful.”

 

Minho  thought for a moment. It was very likely a trap, but if he could get anything at all out of this then it would be good. It was worth the chance when he had no other leads with Kai under lock down for who knew how long until he could get more information from him.

 

“Alright, let’s go.”

 

Taemin climbed onto his bike and turned his helmet covered head to Minho. “Get on.”

 

Minho  climbed on being careful of how he held the Fellin. He could still remember the other night. He couldn’t be sure if his suspicions were right, but it seemed so. He hadn’t meant for Taemin to fall in love with him, or at the least, like him. It must have been before he actually slept with him or else he was positive the dancer wouldn’t have agreed even under the influence of drugs.  

 

Minho  went over the map in his head as he watched the neon lights of the club district pass by. Taemin stopped his bike a few clubs down and hid it, setting it on remote control.

 

“Alright, we need to get in through the back. Today’s a day it’s not very full. We’re going through a window on the side and making our way down. It’s a big building so it might take a while.”

 

“You sound like you’re in charge of this. When did you suddenly become the boss?” Minho  said chuckling.

 

“I’m the one with the information, just follow me for once, would you?”

 

Minho  instantly sobered hearing the bounty hunter’s edged tone. He was definitely still mad at him, so why come to him with the information? Why continue helping him?

 

“Alright, lead then.”

 

Taemin led them to the side of the building. There wasn’t a terribly long line leading to the front door, but they still needed to be careful about being seen. Taemin jumped up on a group of boxes to peer through windows. Minho  tried not to look up and get distracted by his tightly clad legs and instead watched the sides.

 

“Alright, I’m going through this one, it’s an empty customer room. I’ll throw down a rope since you’ll be to heaving to make it to the window,” Taemin said and jumped, a couple boxes falling from the force and Minhocaught them so they wouldn’t make a sound. The Fellin hung to the ledge and pulled himself up checking the window. Minho  guessed it was locked as he saw the bounty hunter pull out a gadget, small grunts of  effort traveling down to his ears. Finally, Taemin pushed his way into the window and dropped a thin wire rope down to Minho. He grabbed it and heard the mechanical sound of a pulley as he was quickly pulled up.

 

Minho  looked around the room and cringed. There were harnesses and other devices for sexual purposes in the room. He could even smell a slight tinge of sex coating everything.

 

“Come,” Taemin commanded and he followed the bounty hunter out of the room not wanting to stay there longer. The bounty hunter didn’t seem to be paying much attention to where he was going as he moved down the hall.

 

“You got a new helmet?”

 

“Yes, and it has new features, now be quiet.”

 

Minho  nodded guessing that was why he seemed so confident or was it just a cover up for being nervous finally in Minho’s presence again?

 

“We have to be quiet  walking around. It’s still too early for the dancers to take customers, but there might be impatient people,” Taemin said leading them down a flight of stairs. They walked out into a hall with many opened rooms, clattering in the background.

 

“The kitchens?”

 

Taemin nodded. “We have to go through here.”

 

“Shouldn’t we watch out for trip wire?” Minhoasked.

 

Taemin shook his head. “No, they won’t put trip wires in a dance club, at least not in these areas. Cameras, yes, but we don’t have to worry about cameras. Don’t talk anymore, the cooks might hear.”

 

They crouched down as they passed the three kitchens different cooking areas of the kitchens. Taemin suddenly froze and turned to Minho. “We have to hide.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Someone’s coming.”

 

Minho  listened and nodded. “They’re footsteps are heavy, a guard watching for the delivery?”

 

“Probably, let’s go.”

 

Minho  followed Taemin. There weren’t many doors. He paused when Taemin passed the first one there and opened it. “Go in this one.”

 

“That’s--.”

 

“Doesn’t matter, just quickly.” He walked into the room and waited for Taemin before closing it almost immediately regretting it. They were in a freezer.

 

“This is what I was trying to say,” Taemin said waving his hands around the freezer.

 

“Shush, it’s fine for a bit.” Minho  pressed his ear to the cold door and listened. The footsteps came and stopped in front of the door. He swallowed and started to back up, reaching for his gun. There was a clicking sound and something sliding into place then a laugh. Minho  turned to Taemin terrified.

 

 

 

**\------------------12-------------------**

 

 

He had tried to tell him. It was obviously a freezer, how had Minho  not notice, why would he go in if he did? Taemin couldn’t understand and now they were locked in. Minho  was pulling furiously at the door and Taemin could see his teeth clenching as he tried not to scream for help. If they got help, they would get caught, they couldn’t allow that.

 

“Stop it, Minho, that’s not going to help. They have a deadbolt on it and you’re wasting your energy.”

 

The Amphibrian lord pulled away and turned. “What do you purpose we do?”

 

“It’s a manual lock on the outside. We’ll have to blow it up.”

 

“Blow it up, what’s the difference between that and yelling for help?”

 

Taemin shook his head. “If this is a trap, no one will come and help us and if they do, then we’ll be caught. If we blow it up, we have time to escape because we’ll be covered by the smoke and still get the job done. You should know these things, why do you seem dumb today?”

 

“Dumb? How can you call me that when you’ve done even stupider things.”

 

Taemin could feel his rage building up. He had decided that if he was doomed to be in love with the lord it would be best to use those unrequited feelings and help him find his fiancé. He didn’t want to be reminded of that stupid night or of the night after. He didn’t want to remember Minho’s touch and kiss, he just wanted to be rid of him.

 

“Shut up!” he yelled. He expected a retort but was surprised when a couple second past without any. He studied Minho  and gasped. The Amphibrian looked tired and he was shivering. “Shit! This is why I said not to go into a freezer.”

 

He walked over to Minhoand reached him just as he collapsed to the ground. He dragged him off to the side and leaned down, checking his vitals, his helmet screen doing a survey of his body. He knew Amphibrians didn’t take well the cold, but he hadn’t realized it was already that cold, Fellin body heat being the highest out of all the sections of the Magistrate.  Taemin ungloved his hand and reached out, feeling Minho’s head and neck.

 

“You’re cold.”

 

“I’ll be fine, just get the door opened,” Minho  said.

 

Taemin glared, but got up and went to inspect the door. It was heavy and he wouldn’t be able to move it with force alone and Minho  wouldn’t be of any help. He checked his gadgets and found one that would self destruct and hooked it to the door. He started pushing the buttons but groaned when they wouldn’t work.

 

“Shit, the gadgets frozen.” He got up and looked around for a thermostat finding one by the door that said the temperature, cold enough to freeze metal and make an Amphibrian go into a frozen sleep. Taemin went back to the bomb and tried more buttons finally hitting something. Fifteen minutes. He had to wait fifteen minutes before the bomb would go off. He turned and looked at Minho, eyes already closed and skin looking paler and paler. Did he have fifteen minutes?

 

Taemin went back to Minho and checked his vitals again. He didn’t have fifteen minutes. In fifteen minutes Minho  could be in a deep sleep or unconscious if not dead. He had to keep him warm.

“Minho…Minho wake up, don’t you dare fall asleep.”

 

“I’m…not.”

 

“Yeah right, ugh, why doesn’t this stupid coat of yours have a heating system,” he said and removed the neon trench coat from the lord’s body. He stared at Minho  for a moment trying to decide what to do. He needed to stay warm. Taemin looked back at the thermostat, it was colder, someone was controlling it from the outside. He knew this had a high probability of being a trap. What if the bomb froze and didn’t go off?

 

Taemin looked at Minho  again. He really didn’t have much time to make a choice. Was he allowed to help him selfishly? The bounty hunter started pulling off Minho’s clothes and then his own. At the very least, body warmth would work.

 

“T-tae…min?” Minho  groaned, eyes fluttering to stay opened.

 

“Shut up, it’s not even that cold. Why are Amphibrians so week in the cold, how useless,” Taemin said climbing into Minho’s lap. He hugged him to him, pressing their bodies together. “I’m warm, so just hold me.”

 

“Wh-what…are…you…”

 

Minho  didn’t finish his sentence and Taemin looked at him with wide eyes. He touched his neck, still warm enough. He patted his cheek. “Don’t you dare fall asleep, you hear me?”

 

Minho  only moaned and Taemin racked his brain for something more to keep him warm. They needed to move, moving around would wake up his muscles, but he really couldn’t move Minho. He could, however, make his blood circulate. It was an embarrassing thought, and the bomb might go off before he was finished, but it was worth a try. It wasn’t like he had anything to loose.

 

Taemin reached down between their bodies and started stroking Minho’s member. The lord gasped and his eyes blinked. Taemin moved his hand faster, his other hand against Minho’s neck to feel for his temperature. He sighed when he felt Minho  grow warm.

 

“Taemin….you can’t….”Minho  managed to whisper.

 

Good, he was talking, that meant it was working. “Shush, just let me help you.”

 

The policer moaned and one of his hands moved to Taemin’s thigh. “Warm.”

 

Taemin looked over at the bomb, the numbers were flickering back and forth, but he could tell it was still counting down. How long did he have? He licked his lips and leaned down to Minho’s ear. “Please, let me be selfish for a bit.”

 

Taemin brought the hand on Minho’s neck to his mouth and licked his fingers. He never did this before, but he remembered how Minhohad and tried to copy it, bringing the fingers to his entrance and working them. He checked the bomb again. Had only five minutes passed already?

 

Taemin removed his hand and felt Minho’s neck. He was warming up, but he needed to move. The bounty hunter positioned himself over Minho and bit his lip. Did he really have to do this? Probably not. Did he want to? A big part of him did. He lowered himself down and felt a sort of satisfaction when Minho  groaned.

 

“Warm,” Minho  repeated.  

 

Taemin calmed himself down still feeling pain. It was only his second time. He wanted to laugh at the fact it was in a freezer at some bdsm dance club. He started to move his hips, ignoring the pain and trying to get Minho  to move.

 

“Thang it,” Taemin said, moving faster. He couldn’t tell if Minho  was getting warmer of if he was, he could feel his flesh flushing and held himself to Minho’s chest to transfer the heat. “I can’t do this…myself…move.”

 

Slowly, he felt Minho’s hips start moving with his and moaned. Arms came and wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and he shuddered.

 

“You’re an…idiot,” Minho  said against his neck and started to move his hips up hard. “Taking…mnh…advantage of…ah…the situation…you’re so tight…ah.”

 

“Just…mnh…returning the favorah~,” Taemin moaned.

 

When Minho  started to hit against that spot, heat pooling in his stomach, Taemin couldn’t remember why he did this in the first place, it didn’t matter anymore. All that mattered was him holding on as he pushed his hips down on Minho’s to get closer to his release.

 

Taemin released, biting his lips to keep from crying out the policer’s name and slumped against him. He peeked over at the bomb and saw they had only a few minutes left. He climbed off and started getting dressed not worried about the mess.

 

“You’re just getting up liked that?” Minho  asked.

 

Taemin turned to him seeing him get up slowly and dressing. “We don’t have time. You can move now, right? Warm enough.”

 

“More than enough.”

 

Taemin rolled his eyes and pulled his helmet back on making it over to the bomb, rubbing his hands against it to warm it up. The numbers stopped flicking back and forth and he moved away to count down the last few minutes.

 

 

 

**\---------------12-------------------**

 

 

 

The blast wasn’t big, but it was enough for a thin layer of smoke to cover the area. Minho  still felt groggy from the cold, but his muscles were loose and he easily followed Taemin out on instinct. He wasn’t sure how to feel about what the bounty hunter had done, but he was grateful. It felt good inside him and he had saved his life. Was this what Taemin had felt like after that night? Confused and satisfied and a bunch of other emotions Minho  didn’t want to sift through but worse.

 

They ran down the hall not bothering about the chefs. There was almost no doubt in Minho’s mind that this hadn’t been a set up, but he didn’t regret coming. There was still the possibility they could find more clues if they continued to their original destination and it seemed that Taemin had the same thoughts as he hurried forward. Minho  watched him carefully knowing the bounty hunter shouldn’t really be moving around after something like that but chalked it up to stubbornness and adrenaline. He stayed close behind him and kept attention to their back. There really was no other way to go when Minho  thought about it, they had to head to where they meant to, and going back would mean they would certainly get caught again.

 

They traveled down another flight of stairs and Taemin paused. Minho  looked ahead of him to see what he was looking at and noticed a group of men in suits standing at the backdoor talking with what Minho  guessed to be dancers by their outfits that hardly covered an inch of their skin. The suit men wore masks similar to the one Minho  wore on missions and he studied them.

 

“They’re Canindis,” Taemin whispered.

 

“How can you tell?”

 

“I’m Fellin. The fight between Fellia and Canindai is what caused the Federation to be created. Plus, I can tell by how they move, the backstreets are loaded with disguised Canindis.”

 

Minho  nodded. He could tell that the dancers were Fellin Mix and figured they worked for Kai. They chatted with the suit men who seemed angry about something. The dancers just kept shaking there heads until the suit men finally decided to leave. Minho  froze hearing feet behind him and turned just in time to block a fist. Taemin had already run off to the chatting group and kicked the Canindis men and pulled out a gun.

 

“Leave them alone, they said no,” Taemin said.

 

Minhotried to keep from being seen by the other Canindis and fought with the one that tried to hit him, eventually stunning him with a gun and running back enough not to be seen by the Fellin that dragged him to the rest. The dancers turned to Taemin seeming ready to thank him, but the bounty hunter turned his gun on them. Minho  walked out and up to them pulling out his own gun.

 

“Tell us who they were and what they wanted and we won’t arrest you.”

 

“You can’t arrest us, we haven’t done anything wrong. “

 

“I can arrest you for being connected to EXO and Kai.”

 

The dancers went stiff and looked at each other.

 

“Now, tell me what they wanted and who they are.”


	13. The Brother

**13\. The Brother**

 

 

It was always a nice surprise when Seunghyun showed up. Jinki always stopped whatever he was doing to greet his lover and offer him food and drink which the informant usually brought in the first place. They’d talk for a while and no matter how often Jinki tried to keep it innocent, they always ended up in his bedroom softly tossing around in the sheets. Jinki had been waiting for Taemin to come back from the first mission he’d agreed to take up in three weeks wondering why he had an interest in it. Taemin had not talked to him about his work with the Amphibrian lord recently and he didn’t know how much longer he’d have to answer to that man’s calls. But his mind was far from thoughts of his little brother as he moved his hands along Seunghyun’s smooth skin as he lay under him. Jinki leaned down and placed kisses along Seunghyun’s chest, enjoying the small hums the informant made every time. He moved up to his neck and lightly licking it, kissing it, smiling against it as Seunghyun laughed softly. They were always so giddy with things like this, the fluttering never leaving Jinki’s stomach with every one of his lover’s actions.

 

Jinki  moved slowly, in and out and in and out, the long waits between bouts of love making with Seunghyun never giving them time to adjust to the tightness and the girth, but the pain always seemed less and less and Jinki tried to quicken his pace just a bit faster every time. Even if one of them came quickly, there was always a high chance of another round and another until they were both spent and Seunghyun had fallen asleep. His breathing got heavier and Jinki placed his hands on either side of Seunghyun’s head, the tips of his soft feathers spread out under him brushing against his wrist and adding a pleasurable soft ting to his movements. He watched Seunghyun’s face, eyes closed, fluttering every now and then, and mouth open in an almost ‘o’ shape, twittering whines escaping him and felt himself so close until he finally released deep inside his lover.

 

Seunghyun whined hips still moving and Jinki sheepishly nuzzled his cheek in an apology for being too quick. He reached down and grabbed the informant’s leg, situating them differently. He gingerly fixed Seunghyun’s wings and laid down behind him, holding him around the waist with one arm, the other under his head. One of Seunghyun’s legs came to wrap back with one of Jinki’s and Jinki began to move again, focusing on bringing his lover to the edge. He placed his head on the expanse of Seunghyun’s back between his shoulders and above where his wings came out and nuzzled and kissed there knowing it sensitive. Seunghyun gave out a soft cry arching back into him and stayed limp in Jinki’s arms as he finished again.

 

“Jinki,” Seunghyun said, turning his sweat covered face toward his lover.

 

Jinki smiled and leaned down placing his lips over Seunghyun’s and kissing him gently. He pulled out and just held Seunghyun to him, basking in having him in his arms. He had lived in the backstreets since he was born, sometimes he thought even before then. He had very few memories of a mother and none of a father. He was six when he’d been abandoned, left outside the doors of a gangster hide out. For six years he had been trained under them and he had luckily was put into making weapons and gadgets more than actually killing and plundering. Jinki always found it strange that he had been known as the weapon genius at such a young age. It had been so long ago he couldn’t even remember how to spell the name of the gang he had been with; he just remembered it had been a long ridiculous made up word. After six years, he had matured more than a normal ten year old. He understood that what he was doing wasn’t right. He found books and learned how to hack the libraries in the capital and taught himself the ways of the Federation. Then he found Taemin. He was only ten and Taemin just a small four year old. It was during a gang fight, his against a more established and well known group just by the looks of them. He was so small and so tattered. Jinki had taken the opportunity and ran with the boy. He had all his gang’s extra equipment and he ran and started selling the weapons to other gangs, agreeing to make them weapons and other gadgets in exchange for food and shelter.

 

“Jinki~”

 

His lover’s voice pulled Jinki out of his thoughts and he kissed him again. “Are you staying long today?”

 

The informant shook his head. “No, I have to go, but I’ll be back in a couple days. I need to clean up first, but I have two hours.”

 

Jinki grinned. “We could make use of those two hours, but I don’t want to tire you out.”

 

Seunghyun laughed. “Maybe in a while, let’s just lay here for now. Where’s Taemin?”

 

Jinki was just about to answer when he heard the familiar sound of someone landing in the ball pit that served as their entrance. He stood up trying to cover himself and moved toward his door. He opened it just in time to see Taemin streak back and go straight to his room, slamming the door. It had been like that for a while now. He had tried to talk to Taemin about it, but he always stuttered seeing the look deep in his little brother’s eyes, a look he never wanted to see at least not until Taemin had permanently placed himself out of the backstreets and into the capital.

 

A hand came and rested on Jinki’s shoulder. “Was that him? Is there something wrong?”

 

 Jinki sighed. “I’m sad for him. He doesn’t deserve something like this.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Jinki turned and placed his hands on Seunghyun’s cheeks. He kissed his nose and placed his forehead again Seunghyun’s. “Please, please tell me Taemin has a chance with Choi Minho?

 

 “A chance?”

 

“I think he fell in love with him.”

 

Seunghyun’s eyes widened. “He can’t though. Choi Minho has a fiancé.”

 

Jinki cringed. “Seunghyun, I know you keep some things from me and I understand, but please, you’ve never told me, do you know where Taemin came from?”

 

Seunghyun shook his head, eyes looking far off. “I only have guesses.”

 

 

 

**\-----------------------13-------------------------------**

 

 

He just couldn’t get use to it. No matter how many times Key visited Jonghyun; he couldn’t get use to it. He had spent so many years pretending he hated the information broker that it was still hard to get his mind wrapped around the fact they were lovers now. He hadn’t seen Jonghyun often, just the one day he had to pay the price and a couple times right after. They had both been working and Key refused to visit him at the information headquarters encase things went too far. There was no way he would get over having the receptionist or another client walk in on them filling up that empty room that metaphorically held all of Jonghyun’s information.

 

Key stood outside Jonghyun’s apartment door and paced, nibbling his bottom lip deciding when it would be best to ring the doorbell. He hated not knowing what to expect when he walked in. He had information to give and exchange, but he also wanted to lay in Jonghyun’s bed again with the Canindis’ arms wrapped around him as Jonghyun whispered ‘I love you’s into his ear and Key would repeat for him to shut up because he was an embarrassing idiot. 

 

“How long are you going to just stand out there? Are you here to see me or pace the hall floor?”

 

Key jumped and turned to see a grinning Jonghyun in the door way. He felt his face warm and glared at the information broker.

 

“I was going to knock, I was just thinking first.”

 

“Don’t think too much, Key, or I’ll make fun of that cute pout you have when you do.”

 

Key rolled his eyes and pushed past Jonghyun into the room. He looked around, raising an eyebrow at the mess. “I thought we’d finally fixed this habit.”

 

“Sorry, sorry, I haven’t gotten a chance to clean yet; I just got home a couple hours ago. I’ve been stuck at headquarters for the past week.”

 

Key started walking around picking up shirts and boxes of eaten instant food. I know you have, I’ve been working too.” He walked over to the trash can in Jonghyun’s kitchen and dumped the boxes before beginning to fold the clothes. He jumped feeling arms wrap around his waist.

 

“Kibum, I’ve missed you,” Jonghyun said nuzzling his neck, a hand rubbing Key’s tummy.

 

The Guard couldn’t help but lean back into him and stare at the shirt in his arms. “I have too, honestly.”

 

He couldn’t just feel Jonghyun smiling against his neck. It had been so long since that simple action could make his heart beat a hundred kilometers per second.  

 

“I’m so happy you actually visit me now.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I? We’re lovers aren’t we?”

 

Jonghyun chuckled. “Are we now?”

 

Key nodded.

 

“So you’ll visit me just to let me make love to you in my bed?” The Canindis started pulling him backwards toward his bedroom.

 

“Yes,” Key said getting caught up, but he came there for other reasons. “And for information.”

 

Jonghyun groaned. “Why do you have to bring up work now? Can’t it wait until after you’re wrapped up in my sheets and naked?”

 

Key pulled away and turned to him. “Stop being so crude. And no, I’ll forget.”

 

Jonghyun sighed and walked back toward the living room taking a seat. “Fine, let’s talk business first. What is it, Kibum?”

 

Key took a seat a little closer to Jonghyun than was business appropriate. Jonghyun immediately wrapped an arm around his waist and brought him closer, resting his head on his shoulder.

 

“Jonghyun…fine, whatever,” Key started to protest but he didn’t really mind being like this. “Minho  and this bounty hunter he’s working with got caught in a trap yesterday. At least an attempted trap, we’re still not sure about it. But the got some information.”

 

“Alright, what is it?”

 

“There was a group of Canindis and they looked like they were from the Magistrate or at least connected to them talking to some dancers at a famous shady club that the bounty hunter decoded as the pick up place for TYJP153’s drugs. They must have been there to pick up the drugs, but because of Kai’s capture, things weren’t in order. Minho  chased the Canindis out without being notice and he and the bounty hunter got information from the dancers.”

 

“What did they say?”

 

Key thought over Minho’s information, fitting it together in a way that would make sense in his head before relaying it to Jonghyun. “They said they were a group working under TYJP153 there for pick up and that they were Canindis from the Magistrate.”

 

“Canindis are always trying drugs, they’re the biggest group of resistance in the backstreets,” Jonghyun said. “I’ll look into it for you, the numbers and such and see if I can’t decode it, they seem familiar now that I know which group to look into.”

 

Key nodded and stood up reaching a hand for Jonghyun. The Canindis took it with a grin and stood up as well letting Key pull him to the bedroom.

 

“Oh, one more thing, you never told me what Kai told you guys. I can make more connections for you if you do.”

 

Key was in the middle of pulling his shirt off when Jonghyun said that. He let the material fall to the floor and turned to Jonghyun. He walked over to him and began lifting his shirt off as well. “Well, he really didn’t say much. I should have chewed you out for it, that wasn’t enough information for the price you wanted.”

Jonghyun chuckled and pecked Key’s lips once the shirt was off. “It still might. Tell me what he said.”

 

Key sat on the bed and started removing his pants. “Well, he said that TYJP153 was closer than we thought and that makes sense now. He told us about the drug and what it does, I think I have some ideas why the Canindis would want it but I’ll have to work that out with Minho  before I can tell you.”

 

Jonghyun nodded and sat on the bed beside Key already naked. “Is that all?”

 

“Well, he told the bounty hunter something,” Key said as he was pushed down onto the bed, Jonghyun climbing on top of him.

 

“What was that?”

 

Key shook his head humming as Jonghyun placed kissed down his throat and along his collarbone. “It doesn’t matter, he doesn’t have anything to do with us.”

 

Jonghyun sighed and sat up. “Please tell me Kibum. I wouldn’t have made you pay such a price if I didn’t know there was more.”

 

Key looked up into the information broker’s face. He studied it trying to understand why he wanted to know about the bounty hunter.

 

“Kai said the bounty hunter’s his brother.”

 

Jonghyun’s eyes widened. “And what’s the bounty hunter’s name?”

 

“Lee Taemin. I haven’t told you?”

 

Key watched as information seemed to process through Jonghyun’s mind. Suddenly, the Canindis leaned forward and buried his head in Key’s neck. Key went stiff when he felt tears fall onto his skin.

 

“J-Jonghyun, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me, why are you crying?”

 

“Junsu’s father was having an affair with someone in the backstreets, someone from a gang. It took me forever to realize they had a kid together, I had to get the information from the informants in the backstreets. That kid is Kai.”

 

Key stared up at the ceiling trying to understand what Jonghyun was saying. “Kai’s Junsu’s brother?” Did that mean Taemin was also Junsu’s brother? No, that wasn’t right, Kai was only half Fellin and Kai was full Fellin they couldn’t be half brothers unless…Key’s arms came and wrapped around Jonghyun.

 

“We…we found him.”

 

 

 

**\----------------------13----------------------**

 

 

 

Minho  was beyond annoyed. Could no one be trusted into his world anymore? Certainly, yes, the federation was still inn it’s infancy, but how could high class aristocrats be involved with the murder of another section’s heirs? And even worse, he still didn’t know exactly which family in the Canindis section it was. The Canindis section had always been shady, but there were good trustworthy people among them, plenty of them like Jonghyun and Nichkhun. It was ridiculous. And what did they need those drugs for anyways? They weren’t quite as strong as Amphibrians, but they put up quite a good fight. 

 

Minho  groaned and tossed in his bed. He needed to get up and go out, have some fun and just take his mind off things. He needed to spend the night somewhere else with someone else, but he knew that his mind would just be plagued with the thoughts of Taemin’s taunt and flexible body again. Why did he have to do that? Why was the bounty hunter’s mind such a mystery to him?

 

He heard the front door of his apartment slide open and sat up staring at the picture on his bedside table. It was probably just Key back from his rendezvous with Jonghyun.

 

“Minho! Minho, get out here, I have to talk to you.”

 

Minho  got up and looked around for something to wear, throwing on whatever pants and a button up that he left opened before walking out. He immediately made his way to the kitchen and sat down at his table.

 

“I’m not talking to you until I get food.”

 

“Oh, food. Right, right, you’ll want to eat,” came Key’s voice and the Guard walked into the kitchen scurrying around for ingredients.

 

 Minho  watched him completely confused. He had meant to rile Key up with his demand, a good nag from his Guard probably would have done him good. He wasn’t use to this sudden tame Key, but chalked it up to him finally being settled after having been with his lover for the night. Minho  laid his head down on the table and waited, trying to nap more after having to go to work at the Magistrate immediately after being caught in that trap and finally getting a full day off.

 

“Minho, I need to ask you something.”

 

“What is it, Key?”

 

His Guard slid a glass of what smelled to be alcohol to him and Minho  instantly looked up at him in suspicion. “How do you feel about the bounty hunter?”

 

“Why, Key?”

 

“Are you in love with him?”

 

Minho  froze. Why was he asking something like this? He sat up and chuckled. “Key, I’m Amphibrian, we don’t have this concept of love, we have the concept of responsibility.”

 

Key nodded stirring something on the stove now. “I know that, but you still can love. Do you love Taemin?”

 

“Key, I’m engaged, I can’t love Taemin.”

 

“You mean you won’t let yourself love him,” his Guard corrected.

 

Minho  picked up the drink and stared at the table. Key was right, he wouldn’t let himself fall in love with anyone. “We had sex again.”

 

Minho  cringed at the sound of a spatula hitting the floor. “What! Why? When?”

 

“We were caught in the freezer. I omitted the part where he thought it was a good idea to strip us both naked and have sex so I wouldn’t die. It wasn’t necessarily a bad idea, but there was a higher chance I would have survived even if I did pass out.”

 

“You are both idiots,” Key said and placed a plate of food in front of Minho. “But I guess that’s why you match. You did something quite the same before, right?”

 

Minho  watched as Key sat taking in his expression for the first time. There were new spots on his neck telling him the obvious tale, but the look in his Guard’s eyes was different. They were hopeful and sad and happy all at the same time. He didn’t understand.

 

“Key, what’s going on?”

 

“Minho, I know where Junsu is.”

 

Minho’s eyes widened. “Where? How?”

 

“I talked to Jonghyun, things clicked.” Key suddenly brought his hand to his face as if trying to keep himself from crying. “All this time I thought that bounty hunter was just a nuisance even if he was cute, that he was going to hurt you, but did we wouldn’t know he was Kai’s brother and I’m just so glad you found him, Minho. You…you found him.”

 

“Found who, Key, what does Taemin have to do with this?” Minho  reached out for his friend’s arms and removed them from his face, only to see that Key was crying.

 

Key smiled. “Junsu, Taemin is Junsu.”


	14. The Fiancé

**14\. The Fiancé**

 

 

It hadn’t taken long for Minho  to track down where Taemin lived. The tracker he hand implanted into the bounty hunter, while not actively showing him Taemin’s every step, had been mapping out his usual course and it always led to one particular point. Minho  had Key make a map of it and now they were in the backstreets looking for his home.

 

The backstreets were always so gray. Minho  had never been forced to run around them so much as he had in the last month. Every corner seemed the same and he had to look for the smallest differences to make sure he was on the right street or alley. Finally he and Key stopped in front of a huge structure of what looked like pods, a sort of next.

 

“It’s the nest of the informants,” Key said and looked down at the map. “Taemin lives around here, it’s a bit confusing since he’s not an informant.”

 

“His brother isn’t either,” Minho  said and started to look around.

 

“He has a brother?”

 

“Not a real one, just someone who’s been taking care of him…but that brother has a lover, his lover’s probably the informant. There was be a secret door somewhere around here, help me look.”

 

Minho  started pushing aside boxes and bags trying not to damage the actual nest. It was an unspoken rule that any informants whether backstreet, federation, or private where to be left alone and not hurt and that included the place they stayed in. And truthfully, Minho  was a little thankful to these informants. Key had told him that after Jonghyun had stopped crying, the Canindis always being the first to cry despite his manly appearance, upon the realization that Taemin was Junsu, had told him he got the information of Kai being the illegitimate son of the dead Fellin’s lord from his monthly meeting with the backstreet informants.

 

“Minho, over here,” Key said ushering Minho  over to a group of crates. He walked over and looked down to see a hidden door and lifted it up.

 

“I’ll go in first,” he said and jumped down only for his head to stick out of the small area. “What is this.”

 

“Let me in, too,” the Guard said and squeezed himself into the area, their bodies pressed up against each other.

 

“You know Key, if I was even the least bit attracted to you, I’d totally take advantage of this, but I rather not touch Jonghyun’s things.”

 

The Guard hissed and him and tried to moved around. “Shut up, you have no room to make sexual jokes when we’re this close to your fiancé.”

 

Minho  stayed quiet as the small space suddenly lit up with lights and a voice spoke.

 

“Password please.”

 

“Password, what password?”

 

“Wrong, you have two more tries.”

 

“Shh, don’t talk, I’m going to hack it for the password,” Key said.

 

Minho  was about to ask what Key meant, but the voice spoke again.

 

“Wrong, you have one more try.”

 

He watched as his Guard typed away at a small computer he had hooked up to something in the wall. He turned it toward Minho  and the aristocrat widened his eyes. “Lee Taemin looks good in a skirt. What kind of password is that? Not that that’s not a bad thing.”

 

There was suddenly a ding and Minho  and Key shared a look before the platform gave out and they were shot down a slide like mechanism. Minho  groaned when he suddenly hit what felt like a pool of balls. Upon surfacing he was surprised to see it was indeed a pool of plastic balls like you would find where children play. He picked one up and studied it before throwing it at Key’s head when he saw his Guard surface as well. He turned his attention to the sound of running feet seeing a Luvillen man and an Islander walk out of a room with wide eyes as they looked at him.

 

Minho  climbed out of the pool and helped Key out before addressing him. “I’m Lord Choi Minho, is this where Lee Taemin lives?”

 

The Luvillen pushed the Islander more behind him and took on a serious expression. “Why do you want to know? He’s been coming when you ask, what business do you have searching him out.”

 

Minho  frowned and glared at the man. “I have more business than you know of. Tell me where he is.”

 

“He’s sleeping. Don’t you dare wake him up, you’ve put him under enough stress as it is. If I wasn’t afraid of him going to jail I would have never let him meet up with you. I want him to concentrate on his dancing, to stop being a bounty hunter, but how can he when people like you keep threatening him and using him.”

 

The Luvillen’s words hit Minhohard. He figured this was Taemin’s adopted brother, the man that had kept him safe all these years. The man that had sheltered his fiancé and kept him alive and clean. He owed this man a lot, didn’t he? Minho  reached out and took the man’s hands, bowing low.

 

“I have to thank you for so much. I don’t even know your name, but those are the things I want for Taemin as well.”

 

“What do you mean? Why do you have any reason to want anything for Taemin other than what you’ve been using him for?”

 

Minho  looked up. “Taemin…is my fiancé.”

 

“You…purposed to him?” the Luvillen asked.

 

“No, I’ve been engaged since I was eight. My fiancé was four when he went missing, we weren’t engaged long. His parents were killed and he went missing. I recently found out that Taemin is Junsu. Please let me see him.”

 

The Luvillen stared at Minho  as if trying to understand. “My brother…he’s an aristocrat? Is that what you’re saying?”

 

“Yes, his and his parent’s tracking devices were removed before they were to die, but Junsu got away or they decided not to kill him. His monitor was still in tack, so the Magistrate knew he was still alive. I joined as a policer to find my fiancé, please let me speak to Taemin and tell him.”

 

The Luvillen turned to the Islander behind him. Now that Minho  got a good look at him, he seemed to be wearing the crumpled version of the backstreet informant’s uniform.

 

“Seunghyun, did you know about this?”

 

“I wasn’t sure,” the informant said looking away. “I thought maybe.”

Taemin’s brother shook his shoulders. “Why didn’t you tell me Seunghyun?”

 

“I wasn’t sure, I’d never tell you something I wasn’t sure of.” The informant turned to look at Minho. “How did you find out?”

 

“Kai…the EXO gang leader said Taemin was his brother. Kai’s the illegitimate child of Junsu’s father. Taemin knew he was Kai’s brother, he hasn’t told you two yet?”

 

Taemin’s brother turned back to Minho. “No…he hasn’t talked to me much recently. He has a real brother?”

 

“Yes, but he’s in jail now. He’s the one that’s been sending Taemin on missions. Let me talk to Taemin please.”

 

“And what if I don’t want to talk to you?”

 

Minho  suddenly turned and saw a sleepy Taemin in the doorway.

 

“Get out, you’re not supposed to be here. If you need something, you call me, you don’t come to my house!” the bounty hunter said, words growing louder with each syllable.

 

“Taemin.” Minho  started toward the bounty hunter, but Taemin just ran toward a garage door, jumped on his bike and sped away. Minho  turned to Taemin’s brother.

 

“Where did he go? He’s only in a t-shirt and jeans, I don’t think he was carrying guns, that can’t be safe.”

 

“Probably the broken bridge. I don’t think it’s safe either.”

 

Minho  immediately went after him.

 

 

 

**\------------------------------14------------------------------------**

 

 

Minho  thought he was lost. Key had sent him a map after getting more details from Taemin’s brother whom he had learned was named Jinki, after he ran out via Taemin’s motorcycle escape route. He wasn’t use to everything being so gray. He was use to bright lights and peaceful looking neighborhoods, not trash, run down buildings, and more trash.  The sound of taunting and yelling made Minho  stop suddenly and he peered around a corner. A group of guys carrying random pipes and other close range non discharge weapons circled around another boy. Minho  instantly knew who it was by the tail swishing back and forth and he wanted to curse Taemin for running out like that.

 

“Woah, look it here, a Fellin walking about our streets,” said one of the guys.

 

“What a pretty one, too. I think I remember this guy’s face actually,” said another.

 

“Really? Where’s he from.”

 

“Don’t know, just runs by here sometimes and beats up anyone that tries to stop him, usually it’s just a couple guys from my brother’s gang. I never knew he was a Fellin though.”

 

“Is he an aristocrat if he can beat up a few of us?”

 

“Nah, he was definitely born here, only backstreets would be confident enough to walk around unarmed. And if he’s backstreets he probably use to being surrounded. You might be able to take down two or three, but there are six of us now, pretty. How about you be a good Fellin backstreet and make us feel good?”

 

One of the guys grabbed Taemin from the back and held him as the others started to approach him. Minho  was about to go out and help him when he saw one of the guys suddenly land on the floor followed by another. Minho  watched the bounty hunter as he fought off the six guys, picking up their weapons and smashing it into whatever parts of their bodies he could until four of them laid crippled on the ground and two ran off. He was both awestruck and disgusted. This wasn’t the kind of fighting they were taught in the academy, this was street fighting, this was the stuff Taemin had learned not to capture and apprehend bad people but to defend himself and live.  He had to kill and Minho  didn’t even want to know how many people those soft hands had ripped lives away from. If he hadn’t been kidnapped, his Junsu’s parents hadn’t been killed, Taemin would have never had to lift a hand. He would be living his life as Lee Junsu, living with Minho, most likely married by now in Minho’s family estate. They’d stay in bed for long hours then Minho  would go to work not as a policer, but a simple government worker and overseer at his father’s company. Junsu wouldn’t have to work, he’d just be allowed to play in the estate and if he wanted to be a dancer, it would have been easy and he would have had all the time in the world.

 

Things would have been so much easier as Lee Junsu.

 

But the heaving Fellin before Minho  wasn’t Junsu, this was Lee Taemin and Lee Taemin killed, lied, bleed to survive.

 

And it was all their fault.

 

And Minho’s fault.

 

He should have found him faster.

 

Minho  walked out and toward Taemin. He was barely a foot away from him before the Fellin fell into his arms. His shoulders heaved and suddenly he was sobbing.

 

“W-why are you here? I’m not this Junsu person, I’m not,” Taemin cried, voice muffled and hard to understand as he cried buried in Minho’s shirt.

 

Minho  sighed. Taemin had heard them talking. He reached up a hand and petted Taemin’s hair. “You are. You are Lee Junsu.”

 

Taemin ripped himself away. He still hand a bar in his hand and threw it hard at one of the still conscious guys on the ground. “I am Taemin! I am Lee Taemin, I live in the backstreets with my brother and his lover and work as the main dancer at a club. Life can’t be terrible enough to have ripped me away from that kind of life to be here, it can’t!”

 

“Taemin! Listen to me, please. None of this is your fault. I’m sorry you’ve had it so hard, but you don’t have to fight anymore.”

 

“I don’t have to fight? I don’t have to fight! Then what was I doing with myself all this time? What have I been fighting for? If I really am Junsu, your fiancé, a Fellin aristocrat, then what was the point of my every person’s life I’ve taken for the sake of money, what is the point of me going to the club and risk getting forced to have sex with disgusting men, what was the point of my brother getting hurt trying to protect me? I was supposed to use all of that to become something better than a backstreet orphan, but it all seems so useless if I never was that, if I started out with all of that already. Everything was ripped away from me once and now you’re here trying to rip it all away again.”

 

“I’m not here to take anything away from here, I’m here to bring you home,” Minho  said approaching Taemin again.

 

Taemin stepped back. “No, I am home. My home is with Jinki and Seunghyun. They’re the two that have taken care of me most of my life, they’re my family. Who are you, just some guy that says I’m his fiancé after a month of knowing each other after sleeping with me twice and doing other things. You never even had the thought to come after me before you knew I was your fiancé, did you? You only want me now because you think I’m this Junsu person. Admit it!”

 

Minho  stared at Taemin unable to come up with words. Wasn’t he right? He had no plans to pursue Taemin before he knew he was his fiancé. He had always been attracted to Taemin, wanted to hold his body against his and he even admitted to liking the other. Taemin was entertaining after all. Minho  hadn’t even known Junsu for long. They’d had about five visits with each other in which he was forced to play with the other. The only thing he remembered about his four year old fiancé was that he was cute, and though he found it annoying to play with someone four years his junior, whenever he smiled, Minho  hadn’t minded so much. Looking at Taemin now, if he ignored the dirt and grime and tiredness that living in the backstreets had brought to him, this was exactly how Minho  imagined Junsu to look, perhaps even better. Taemin was strong if even still lean. He wasn’t softened by an aristocrat’s life. And maybe, just maybe, he might have loved Taemin if he had allowed himself.

 

Taemin laughed, a soft bitter sound. “See, I knew it, you don’t have any feelings besides lust for me…and now responsibility. I don’t want that.”

 

“Taemin, my fiancé was four. He was innocent and adorable, that’s all I remember about him, but he was my fiancé. To think that someone I was supposed to dedicate my life to was suddenly ripped away, I couldn’t stand it. I wanted to fall in love with that boy even though Amphibrians aren’t really known to love. If you think you’re the only one confused and aggravated over this, you aren’t. I had a responsibility to find Junsu and to find his parent’s killers and then you waltzed in. From the very moment I saw you in that warehouse I haven’t been able to look away. You’ve plagued my mind every day since then and you have no idea how many times I’ve hand to ask Junsu to forgive me for thinking about maybe wanting to give up on him and dedicate myself to someone else? And to think that all this time I’ve actually been asking you for forgiveness. I’ve slept with other people, I have, but I never once wanted them again and again. I don’t know if this is love or whatever, but can’t you understand my own frustration.”

 

It was Taemin’s turn to stare at Minho  wordlessly. Minho  wasn’t even sure himself what he had said. Was that a confession? Had he confessed to having feelings for Taemin that went beyond simple lust.

 

“Then…can you love me not as your fiancé, Lee Junsu, but as the bounty hunter and dancer, Lee Taemin?”

 

“I think, even if you weren’t Junsu and I found him to be someone else, I wouldn’t be able to stop seeing you. I would wish everyday for him to break up with me because every night I would want to spend with you. I think it’s not impossible to fall in love with Lee Taemin. That is, if you’ll forgive me for being inconsiderate and if you’ll come back with me.”

 

Taemin suddenly walked forward and laid his head on Minho’s chest. Minho  lifted his hands up and wrapped them around Taemin, holding the bounty hunter there.

 

“To think, I was going to give you up to someone that ended up being me. I’ve fought and fought not to love you for the past weeks, I don’t even know why I do since you’re such an annoying perverted guy, but all I’ve really been doing was fighting against myself. If I’m Lee Junsu, then haven’t I had you from the beginning?”

 

Minho  chuckled. “Yes, yes you have. Come one, let’s get you back to your brother.”

 

 

 

**\------------------------------------14----------------------------------------**

 

 

 

Minho  felt a bit awkward holding Taemin’s hand all the way back to the shoot thing. He wasn’t use to it, but he got over it once they were both pressed together in the entrance to Taemin’s home in the backstreets. He held the other to him and happily groped him whenever he felt like it even if the bounty hunter kept nagging at him to stop as he put the password in and they went down the shoot. Minho  made sure to climb out first and help Taemin, keeping hold of his hands the whole time as his brother and the informant and Key stared at them anticipating what they were to say next.

 

“Are you guys one hundred percent sure that Taemin is Junsu?” Minho  asked looking toward Key. He didn’t want anymore surprises after this.

 

“I’ll take a sample of Taemin’s blood and see if it matches up with what we have of Junsu in the documents, but there’s a ninety-five percent positive certainty,” Key said and walked forward taking Taemin’s hand that wasn’t in Minho’s and lifting it, poking a small hole with a needle and letting a few drops of blood fall into a small tube he had before taking a thumb print as well. “Thumb prints match up, but I’ll have to do the blood test in my lab.”

 

Minho  nodded and turned to Taemin. Taemin pulled away and went to his brother, holding the other tight. “I’m sorry for worrying you, Jinki.”

 

“It’s alright. Honestly, I always had my suspicions that you were a higher class person. When I found you, your clothes were torn, but they weren’t cheap.”

 

“Why didn’t you turn him in to the authorities. The Federation takes in any orphans below the age of ten from the backstreets.”

 

“I was ten, Mr. Minho, I was ten and lonely, and didn’t think about that. All I knew was I had to take care of this adorable boy.” Jinki moved the hair out of Taemin’s face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Taemin really is my brother even if we don’t share blood. I don’t want everything he’s worked for to go down the drain.” Jinki gave Minho  a meaningful look. It too Minho  a while before he realized what it meant. He nodded in agreement.

 

“I’ll make sure it doesn’t.”

 

“No, I already knew Taemin fell in love with you.”

 

Taemin whined. “Jinki~~.”

 

“But I want to know how you feel about him not as a fiancé.”

 

“I like him very much.”

 

Jinki chuckled and turned, grabbing his own lover’s hand. “Of course an Amphibrian won’t say the word love so easily.”

 

They all jumped suddenly when they heard someone fall into the ball pit and turned. The first thing that emerged was a Fellin tail followed by a somewhat familiar face. Minho’s eyes widened when he recognized the Fellin Kai had in his lap the day they’d met.

 

“You! What are you here for?”

 

The Fellin climbed out of the pit and shook them self off. They looked quite different went not under the influence. They wore a suit that made them look older than Minho  had originally thought, closer to his own age. The Fellin turned to them and held out a file.

 

“I’m Lu Han, Kim Jongin’s lover and also his second in hand. I’m also a lower class Fellin aristocrat and helped Kai develop that drug. I’m sure that’s enough blackmail information for you to trust me with what I’m to say next. I went to see Kai, and yes I know he’s locked up, but I have my ways. He gave me permission to hand over all documents we have about the customer TYJP153. It seems that particular customer pissed him off while he’s under lock down, threatened to give him more time in prison just because he’s afraid of what Kai will say.”

 

“And we’re supposed to believe you why?” Minho  asked.

 

“You’re not, but Kai never wanted to be a gang leader. He only continued the development of the drug to find his father. He actually hated his father until he found out he was dead a few years ago. He also found out he had a brother. I’ve been with Kai since he was young, my family has always secretly dealt with gangs, and so please, arrest this man so Kai can get out sooner. I want to take that boy with me, that’s the only reason I’ve ever helped him with this stuff.”

 

“You’re in love with him?” Taemin asked.

 

“I think that was obvious from the beginning.”

 

Minho  slowly reached out for the file. Did this really contain enough information to know who was the person that killed his in-laws, to know who forced Taemin to live this kind of life? He opened it and looked inside.


	15. The Killer

**15\. The Killer**

 

 

They regrouped back at Minho’s apartment after he had opened the file. The documents were spread out on the coffee table as he tried to make sense of them, Taemin sitting thigh to thigh with him as they waited for Key to bring Jonghyun over to help them piece things together. Minho  couldn’t understand. He knew this name, not well, but he knew it and didn’t understand why they would have had Taemin’s parent’s killed.

 

Taemin placed a hand on his thigh, squeezing it and Minho  relaxed a bit sighing. It was nice having the dancer by his side. He had almost fought him to come back with him right away, not wanting to leave without his brother, but Minho  couldn’t stand not having the boy he had been looking for for fourteen years not safely by his side. He reached an arm out and wrapped it around Taemin’s shoulder, bringing him to his chest and nuzzled his hair. It was like a dream being able to do this. It was a dream, one he dreamt of every night since he had met his fiancé, though the dream had matured as he grew and sometimes the face changed. All Minho  had ever wanted was to find his fiancé and be able to be like this with him, holding him while he looked over paper work and when he started getting stressed, all he would have to do was pull that warm body closer and kiss it and maybe embrace it until all the stress was gone and he was just happy.

 

Minho  turned his head and saw Taemin looking up at him curiously. He smiled down at him and leaned down. The bounty hunter seemed a bit surprised at the kiss, but melted into it and reached a hand up, gripping at Minho’s shirt. Minho  pulled away and stroked Taemin’s flushing face.

 

“I don’t think I’ll get use to that,” Taemin said and looked away. “I’m still think you’re just a pervert.”

 

Minho  chuckled and tilted Taemin’s head up again. “I am just a pervert, I’m going to kiss you whenever I want.” He leaned down and kissed him again, pressing his lips a little harder and this time the bounty hunter was more cooperative, pressing back and moving closer to him.

 

The door suddenly opened and someone cleared their throat. Taemin pulled away and Minho  could tell he was surprised at being caught, but Minho  just laughed and turned to see Key, holding hands with Jonghyun.

 

“I leave you two alone for twenty minutes and you’re already taking advantage of him,” Key said as he led Jonghyun over to the loveseat beside Minho.

 

“You’re finally back Key, and it’s good to see you, Jonghyun.”

The information broker nodded to Minho, but stared at Taemin as if seeing a ghost. It was then that Minho  remembered Jonghyun hadn’t actually meant Taemin yet. He gestured to his fiancé, liking how that thought sounded, and introduced him.

 

“Jonghyun, this is Lee Taemin, the dancer, also Lee Junsu. Taemin, this is Jonghyun, the information broker and a Canindis lord, also Key’s lover. We’ve been friends since Academy years.”

 

Taemin nodded and bowed his head to Jonghyun, but Jonghyun just kept staring until suddenly he stood up and walked over, hugging Taemin close to him. Taemin stared at Minho  wide eyed seeming not to understand why this random man was hugging him. Jonghyun finally pulled himself off and went to sit back down with Key.

 

“S-sorry, I actually never met you in real life, but these two would talk about you all the time and Minho  was just so dedicated to find you and…” the information broker ranted until Key finally just covered his mouth.

 

“He’s a little bit of a softy, but let’s just cut to the chase. Tell Jonghyun the name you found, Minho.”

 

“Taecyeon,” Minho  said. “Ok Taecyeon.”

 

Minho  watched as the information filtered into Jonghyun’s brain and the information broker nodded. “Alright, the heir of the Canindis section, correct. Anything else?”

 

“We have his plans for why he was getting those drugs from Kai, but other than that, I can’t really make sense of how he’s responsible for Junsu’s parent’s deaths,” Minho  said.

 

Jonghyun pulled the papers to him. “I can make connections, but I need your permission to store all that I read here for future use, you know that, right?”

 

Minho  nodded. “As long as you don’t tell anyone Taemin was a bounty hunter, you can have the rest of the information.”

 

Jonghyun agreed and filtered through the papers quickly, jumping at certain points as if he had made a connection or was trying to understand why something sounded familiar. Key leaned against his shoulder and looked over the papers with him.  Minho  held Taemin to him, just taking comfort in his warmth. It was hard to really think that he had both found his fiancé and a lead to who killed his parents.

 

The information broker slid the files back to Minhoand leaned forward. A few minutes of silence passed as Jonghyun collected his thoughts before he spoke. “Ok Taecyeon was engaged to a Park Jaebeom. Both are Canindis. The Park Canindis family was found out a while after Taemin disappeared to be engaged with creating a resistance group against the Federation.  They were a lower high-class family and so not regularly under the radar at first but when they were found out, the parents were sent to jail and their thirteen year old son was taken in. I’m not sure where he is now.  Taecyeon’s family has always been involved with drugs, you’ve seen the man before, I believe.”

 

Minho  nodded.  “That doesn’t explain why Taecyeon would have anything to do with their deaths.”

 

“This is my guess, you can’t quote me on this. I think Taecyeon’s family was working with the Parks. They wanted all Fellin gone. Canindis and Fellin have never really been on good terms unless romantically.” Jonghyun took a hold of Key’s hand. The whole war all those years ago was about how Canindis saw the Fellin lifestyle as a waist and that their mutation made them less intelligent and only good for sexual uses. Junsu’s father was a policer like yourself. He might have been onto them as well as having slept with one of the gangsters. That’s what all this information has led me to believe.”

 

“So, what you’re saying is, those two Canindis families were trying to build a resistance in the backstreets and Junus’s father was getting close to finding out, also he slept with a very important gangster and created a child. Angry with that, they killed him and his wife and almost his son.”

 

Jonghyun nodded. “It will take more than this to arrest Taecyeon’s parents for that because they’re old now, but you can arrest Taecyeon himself now that you have Kai’s information on him. He’s starting up another resistance, that’s why he wants the drugs.”

 

Minho  nodded. “The drug’s real, it turns all creatures weaker than an Amphibrian stronger and turns Fellin into sex slaves.”

 

“Minho, when are we going after him?” Key asked.

 

Minho  stood up. “Now, LuHan said Kai was being threatened by him. I know he’s a gang leader and has been the command for many people’s deaths, but he’s my fiancé’s brother, I won’t just leave him like that, he’s a minor too. I’ll go now.”

 

“I have work tonight,” Taemin said from the couch.

 

Minho  turned to him and nodded. “Go to work, I’ll meet you there when I’m done.”

 

Taemin shook his head and stood up as well. “No, I’ll skip.”

 

“No, you’ll go to work. I don’t want you getting hurt. You don’t have to do these things anymore.”

 

“Hey! They were my parents, okay. And we had an agreement that I’d help you until the end, remember? It’s not like I haven’t been in more dangerous situations. Besides, if I stayed here and something happened to you, I’d just go back to the backstreets, Minho. I don’t want all of this stuff that comes with being Lee Junsu unless you’re included, do you understand?”

 

Minho  sighed. He didn’t want to see Taemin like that. He honestly never did, but he couldn’t say no, Taemin did have a right, perhaps even more than he did to get vengeance. “Alright, go get dressed. Key, get him clothes.”

 

 

 

**\---------------------------------------------15----------------------------------------------**

 

 

 

They kept up the appearance of lovers as they climbed out of Minho’s car and headed into Minho’s work building. Well, he supposed they were now, Taemin was his fiancé after all and even without that he wouldn’t have minded that tag added to them. He told Key to contact the Magistrate in thirty minutes. He knew if they got in a scuffle here in the government building without them knowing, he’d get in trouble, but he also knew the Magistrate would try and hold him back. Telling them a little late would insure that Minho  got inside and confronted Taecyeon before it became too suspicious. Today was already his day off and he didn’t have much of a reason to coming to work. He wasn’t even sure if Taecyeon was here, but he figured he’d know where the Canindis was if he could find Nichkhun. He planned to use showing off Taemin as an excuse for why he was at work, wanting to boast to his co-workers and friends. 

 

Taemin clung to his arm dressed in what appeared to be dancer’s gear, but Minho  knew was secretly harvesting weapons that he wasn’t sure where Taemin had gotten them from since Key hadn’t given them more than the usual. He was a bit flashy, but it seemed normal and appropriate if Minho  was to say he was taking his lover to the club and the other was going to arrive late there. Still, thought Minho  knew Taemin was use to wearing such clothes around the city, the dancer seemed nervous about going into a government building like this. Minho  honestly wasn’t sure if letting Taemin in was a good idea either, but he couldn’t say no to him.

 

It took a little talking to the security guard at the entrance to let him get Taemin in, but the rest was easy other than the stares. He led Taemin to a portal and that dropped them off on his floor and walked around a bit, coming to the break room where he smiled seeing his co-worker and friend, Nichkhun.

 

“Ah, Nichkhun,” Minho  called walking in .

 

The Canindis stood up smiling. “Minho, what are you doing here?”

 

“Just showing off,” Minho  said and indicated Taemin.

 

Nichkhun laughed and greeted Taemin. “So it’s true, you seriously took a lover.”

 

Minho  nodded and was glad when Taemin played along, acting shy, but moving closer to him. “I wanted to show those other guys that were so curious about it, where are they?”

 

Nichkhun looked thoughtful for a minute. “Hmm, I think they’re all in Taecyeon’s office. They might be coming out now though.”

 

“Alright, I’ll go meet them half way.”

 

“No need,” said a voice from behind Minho  and he turned to see Taecyeon. “Ah, you brought your lover. You really got one?”

 

Minho  held Taemin closer to him. “Yes, do you have a problem with it?”

 

“So, you’re dropping finding your fiancé?”

 

“Well, he’s been lost for fourteen years and I don’t see how it’s any of your concern what I do with my love life. That is, unless you know something about that fourteen years ago.”

 

He saw Taecyeon’s eyes widen for a split second and knew.

 

“Of course I don’t.”

 

“Liar. And I don’t have a need to go searching for Lee Junsu, or his parent’s killers. I’ve already found both.”

 

“M-Minho, I’d stop talking now if I were you,” Nichkhun said.

Minho  looked at him for a split second. “And why is that, Nichkhun? Do you have something to do with this, too?”

 

“N-no, I use to, but I don’t anymore, so just please stop if you don’t want your lover to get hurt.”

 

Minho  heard a click and smiled, not even needing to look to know Taemin had prepared a weapon and everyone else knew too. “I don’t need to worry about him.”

 

One of the other guys moved and Minho  barely had time to duck before a bullet came whizzing past his head. He grinned. As long as he wasn’t the first to pull the trigger, then it was fine. Before Minho  pulled out a gun, Taemin had.

 

“Stay still and I won’t shoot,” Taemin said pointing a small gun at Taecyeon’s head. All the other guys besides Taecyeon and Nichkhun pulled out weapons as well.

 

“What, you think you can out shoot four with a little gun like that? Just because your big important lover gave you a weapon doesn’t mean you’re all big, club whore.”

 

Minho  saw the look that crossed Taemin’s face and knew there was really know point in trying to keep him away from the action. One of the men responsible for the ruining of his life and also that of his brother had just insulted him.

 

Taemin laughed. “Oh, you underestimate me. I’m from the backstreets, this is my gun. Now, stay still or I shoot.”

 

One of the other guys clicked there trigger and Taemin and Minho  jumped away before it could hit them. Taemin shot his gun, but the man moved away as well. Minho  brought out his own gun. Someone on the floor must have heard all the gunfire by now and gone to contact someone. Minho  pushed a button on his watch, a signal to Key to inform the magistrate and the started a recording.

 

“Taecyeon!” Minho  yelled from where he was taking shelter with Taemin behind one of the couches in the lounge, guessing Taecyeon and his guys were doing the same. “Tell me how old you were when Lee Junsu’s parents died.”

 

“Don’t think you can try to dig stuff out of me now.”

 

A message appeared on Minho’s watch, Key listening in and sending him information. A teenager, plenty old enough to understand what he was doing, like Kai. “Fine.” He stood up and started shooting, wanting to run them out of the break room. “I don’t need anything more than what I already have to convict you, Taecyeon.”

 

“And what do you have?” Taecyeon asked.

 

“Enough to know about Park Jaebeom and you as well as the fact you’re TYJP153, or should I say TaecyeonJaebeomParkand the 153 is your office number. You’re not very smart, Taecyeon.” Minho  started shooting and the other guys shot back.

 

“Minho,” Taemin said tugging on Minho’s pants.

 

 Minho  shrunk back down looking for another gun with bullets. “What?”

 

“We need to get past them. We’ll go to the entrance and keep them in here until more security comes,” Taemin said showing Minho  one of his smoke bombs that had let them escape so many times already.

 

Minho  nodded and suddenly pulled Taemin into a kiss. “Don’t let them shoot you.”

 

Taemin nodded, blushing a bit. “You either. 1…2…3”

 

Taemin threw the bomb and the break room exploded into a cloud of thick smoke. Minho  tried to follow after Taemin’s frame, the Fellin having a much easier time maneuvering through the now torn up break room then he. Taemin had already escaped and Minho  was only a bit behind, the bullets gaining up to him. He tried to jump one of the fallen chairs only to trip. Pain suddenly rushed through one of his legs and Minho  fell, gritting his teeth. He’d been shot.

 

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------15---------------------------------------------------**

 

 

 

Taemin emerged from the smoke back in the hall of the story Minho  worked in. He turned around, preparing to smile at Minho  only to feel everything fall, like rocks, to his feet. Minho  wasn’t behind him. He heard a loud groan, almost a scream and knew it was Minho. What had happened? Was he okay? Taemin would never be able to live with himself if Minho  died.

 

He was in love with the Amphibrian. He didn’t know why or when it happened, but it did. Minho  had turned everything upside down for him, first making it seem like he was a toy only to find out he was Minho’s all along. He was going to have the life he only ever allowed himself to dream of, but not if Minho  died.

 

Taemin went back toward the doorway to the break room only to have shots shot at him and went to take cover behind a trashcan in the hall a bit a ways in view of the break room.  He saw someone emerge from the break room only to see the weaponless guy that they had run into at the restaurant once who also went to hide when more people walked out. It was Taecyeon and another of his guys, the three others probably hurt or still trying to pull themselves out. A second helper emerged pulling a body along. Taemin’s eyes widened when he recognized the trench coat, reversible side bright neon.

 

The guy threw Minho  against one of the walls, pressing him up close as Taecyeon moved closer, grabbing the gun out of the other guy’s hand.

 

“You’re disgusting, you know that Minho.”

 

Taemin heard Minho  chuckle and peaked out.

 

“You’ve spent the last fourteen years serving Fellin. Your whole life has revolved around finding that fiancé of yours and avenging his parents’ deaths and then you go and get a Fellin lover as well. And then your Guard, he’s Fellin too. You’re just a disgusting Fellin lover. But, then again all Amphibrians are. You were the guys that decided it would be a good thing to stop Canindis from attacking Fellins, have them stop selling them for pleasure slaves to other planets. It’s bad enough that you had already made an alliance with the Luvillen. Why do you Amphibrian think you’re so superior. You’re just like us almost, had the same government, same code of conduct until we found the Fellins.”

 

“The Fellins where almost extinct,” Minho  groaned out. Taemin looked him up and down and saw blood soaking one of his pant legs. “They are amazing creatures, being able to survive and populate with only  one female born in every thirty. And they have the islanders too.”

 

“They’re disgusting.”

 

“You’re brainwashed.”

 

Taecyeon pushed the gun up against Minho’s head. “Let me guess, the Magistrate already knows about me, probably already called them. Sneaky is the way you work. If I’m already in trouble, might as well get rid of the one that caused it, right? Get rid of another stupid Fellin lover.”

 

Taecyeon cocked the gun. “I’ll shoot on five, so say your last words to your lover, who I’m sure has already run off like the scared whore he is. 1….2….3…”

 

Taemin lifted his gun and tried to position it where, if he shot, Taecyeon’s gun would be knocked out of his hand. It was difficult to get a clear angle from where he was in correspondence to the seen. He was afraid he might shoot Minho.

 

“…4…”

 

He closed his eyes and steadied himself. He had once chance. He needed this bullet the travel faster than light if it was going to make it on time. He promised he’d never kill someone again if Minhodidn’t die.

 

“…5…”

 

“Taecyeon!”

 

Taemin shot the bullet. He opened his eyes surprised to see Taecyeon on the floor holding his side. He looked to the left and saw Nichkhun with security guards behind him. Taemin looked to where Minho  was slumped against the wall and breathing. He immediately went over and helped Minho  stand up.

 

“You shot him,” he said.

 

Taemin nodded and then turned to Nichkhun smiling. The Canindis had distracted Taecyeon by yelling his name. His shot had been off, but it ended up in a less likely place than hitting Minho.  They limped over to the security guards and Taemin waited until Minho  was done talking to them before taking him over to a medic.

 

“Taemin, don’t kill people anymore,” Minho  said softly taking his hand once the medic was gone.

 

Taemin nodded. “I don’t plan on it.”

 


	16. The Memories

**16\. The Memories**

 

 

The room was pitch black early in the morning. The clock ticked second by second until it reached the usual hour, sending signals to the large window on the opposite side of the bedroom wall. The window cover slid opened and light filtered into the mostly empty room showing the outline of two bodies on the large white bed. One of them shifted and blinked cutely at the window onto the view of the late morning capital and he smiled.

 

“It’s morning,” Taemin said softly laying back down on the bed and staring out the large window before blushing and remembered where he was. He looked around taking a good look at Minho’s room, frowning at the emptiness and made a mental note to fill it with all the stuff he liked. He then picked up the white sheet covering him and looked down at himself, squeaking a bit seeing himself naked. He didn’t remember doing anything last night when they’d gotten back to the apartment after talking with the security and some other people about the incident with Taecyeon. After that, Key had driven them both back home and Taemin hand helped Minho  up to his apartment and into bed while he healed from the bullet in his leg. They said with the medicine they gave him and stitching, he’d be able to walk around after twenty-four hours and would be fully recovered in two days.

 

It was all still a dream to Taemin. He couldn’t believe he was really here, lying in the bed of a handsome aristocrat, one he was engaged to, though he still felt like it wasn’t fair. He planned on making Minho  propose properly later once Minho  finally said I love you. He wondered if this would ever feel real, he had convinced himself that all he would gain in life was to move out of the backstreets and try and get Jinki surgery for his leg and maybe have nephews. Now, Minho  said he’d help Taemin to get Jinki and Seunghyun out and would definitely get his brother surgery. And maybe they’d have kids together.

 

Taemin sighed and turned around staring at the body beside him. Minho  was still deep in sleep, his face just taunt enough not to look peaceful, lips turned more down then up. Taemin lifted a hand and lightly stroked the side of Minho’s cheek and laughed when he saw the other stiffen and ease up at the touch.  Slowly, the Amphibrian’s large eyes widened and he turned to the side, a smile forming on his lips when he saw Taemin.

 

“You’re up?”

 

Taemin nodded. “Yeah, the light woke me up. Is it time to wake up?”

 

Minho  nodded and reached his arms up to stretch a yawn escaping him. “I’m a little surprised you’re here.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be? Didn’t you say I had to live with you from now on?” Taemin said remembering they’re conversation after leaving his brother’s place.

 

“Yeah, but I thought you might sneak off to your brother.” Minho  sat up and winced a bit.

 

Taemin sat up as well and moved over to help situate Minho’s hurt leg.

 

“You’re naked,” Minho  pointed out.

 

“Yeah, that’s kind of how I sleep,” Taemin said, his tail swishing embarrassedly behind him. He knew he had fallen a sleep with clothes on, but he guessed there really wasn’t any point to it with Minho.

 

Minho  laughed and suddenly pulled Taemin to him. “Then that makes things easier.” His hands started roaming Taemin’s body, moving up and down his back and grabbing his bottom. Taemin felt nervous and pushed his hands away, moving away a bit.

 

“I’m not really ready for that.”

 

Minho  frowned. “Alright, I understand. I’m sorry, about doing those things to you before.”

 

Taemin shook his head. “No, it’s fine…well it’s not, but there was no helping it at the time.”

 

Minho  suddenly leaned forward and captured Taemin in a kiss. Taemin was surprised, but placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed back.

 

“I like doing this, though.”

 

Minho  placed his forehead on Taemin’s. “I like it too. I’ve never been able to do these things with someone.”

 

Taemin smiled. “Are we getting out of bed?”

 

“I don’t really want to. They said I was supposed to rest.”

 

“I have to go to work later. I skipped yesterday, I’ll get in trouble.”

 

Minho  laid back down and pulled Taemin with him. “Then just lay here with me until you leave. Are you going to tell them who you are?”

 

“I don’t want to. They’ll find out eventually.” That was the one thing that bothered Taemin about this all. He didn’t want to give up being a dancer, but he didn’t want to be pulled up in life just because of who he use to be. A hand landed on his head and he looked up.

 

“I understand.”

 

Taemin moved closer to Minhoand rested his head on his chest as the Amphibrian brushed his fingers through his hair. His tail swished slowly on the bed before coming to wrap around the both as he relaxed. At some point Key came in, walking to the bedroom about to yell at something, but went back out seeing them and pots and pans were heard in the kitchen before he left. Taemin asked about it only to have Minho  explain his Guard’s roll as a sort of mother figure. He couldn’t cook anyways and hated cleaning, so Taemin didn’t really mind that the other walked in randomly all the time. He actually wanted to talk to the other Fellin about Fellin stuff, wanted to know how he knew him, to ask so many questions he couldn’t and didn’t want to ask Minho.

 

Eventually it came time for Taemin to go to work. He had a hard time pulling himself out of Minho’s arms and had to search the place for clothes to wear because Minho  wouldn’t tell him where any that would fit him were, instead having a fun time watching him walk around naked. He had his motorcycle drive itself over the night before and found it in the parking lot and got on, the dance club too far from Minho’s apartment to walk.

 

The moment Taemin walked into the dressing rooms at the club, he was met by surprise. Kevin jumped up and embraced Taemin in a tight hug. “You’re okay?”

 

Taemin looked at him surprised. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Kiseop walked over. “We heard you were in some accident with your lover at his job. That’s why you didn’t come yesterday, right?”

 

Taemin nodded, blushing at the word lover. “Yeah, he got hurt.”

 

“Shouldn’t you be with him then?”

 

Taemin turned to see Heechul in front of his mirror preparing his makeup. “No, he’s almost healed up. He’s Amphibrian, they heal fast.”

 

Heechul turned in his seat and glared at Taemin. “You’re admitting to being lovers now?”

 

Taemin nodded. “There’s nothing wrong with that. He has nothing to do with my job.”

 

“It’s your main dance tonight, Taemin. Are you sure you’re up for it?” his boss asked.

 

Again, Taemin nodded. “I don’t have anything prepared, so just play a good song and I’ll dance.”

 

Kiseop agreed and made the schedule, putting it up for the club visitors to see. Taemin got changed and went out, looking at the filling audience. Something felt different. He almost wished he’d prepared something. He would have to ask Kiseop to let him listen to the song before performing. He wanted this night to be perfect.

 

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------16---------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

It didn’t take long before Minho  decided he didn’t want to lie in bed the rest of the night until Taemin got back. His leg was still sore, and he knew Key would yell at him, but just laying in bed without Taemin there didn’t feel right. He would start to think and then he’d feel guilty. He had learned how much Taemin loved dancing. When they found out he was Lee Junsu, wouldn’t he get made fun of, or get special treatment? Minho  wanted Taemin to be accepted as the dancer he was and not as a Fellin aristocrat.

 

Minho  left his apartment and headed toward the club district. He had called a couple of old friends he had meant when he first joined the academy that were quite a bit older than him. They were the heads of the royal dance company, EunHae, and had finally got them to agree to go out with him. He knew Taemin would have a fit once he told him Minho  was the one that brought them to Taemin’s club, but he wasn’t going to force them to accept Taemin, he was just giving a little push.

 

They met a few doors down from the club. Minho  parked his car and got out, waving to them.

 

“Donghae, Eunhyuk, over here,” Minhocalled.

 

The two older, but shorter men turned to look at him, one a Fellin and the other an Amphibrian and Canindis mix and married. They waved back and walked over to Minho.

 

“You said there was a club we needed to see,” Eunhyuk, the Fellin, said.

 

Minhonodded and led them ahead.

 

“We only made time out for you tonight because we haven’t seen you for a while and they said you were hurt,” Donghae said.

 

“I’m fine now. You won’t be disappointed, I promise. I’ve only been here a few times recently, but it’s pretty impressive from what I know about dancing.”

 

“You don’t know a lot,” Eunhyuk pointed out. Minho  chuckled and led them inside, up to the usual V.I.P seats.

 

“Are we going to be here all night?” Donghae asked as they sat.

 

“You two sound like you’re not going to enjoy it,” Minho  said seeing that there had already been a few performances. Taemin’s was last, he’d seen it on the schedule when they entered.

 

“It’s not that,” Eunhyuk corrected. “It’s just that we frequent dancing places often.”

 

“We go to the bigger places with higher rankings often throughout the year. The lower ranking clubs and new ones we send scouts once or twice to and these medium clubs like this we only visit once or twice a year and scouts come and go throughout that time. Usually these clubs don’t have anything worth taking in after only a year.”

 

“Well, you haven’t been to this one I a while, right?” Minho  asked

 

They nodded. “Not since last year.”

 

“It might surprise you.”

 

They sat back and watched the dancers perform, mainly a bunch of groups and duets tonight. Minho  ordered drinks for them and watched their faces a bit upset with how disinterested they were. He use to go with Key when his Guard had still enough interest in dancing to pursue it to competition and could never understand how the judges weren’t either drooling or in awe of every move the dancers made unless they were just obviously horrible.

 

Donghae stood up. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Minho watched as the last group dance left and grabbed his friend’s arm. “Wait until this dance, it’s the last one of the night.”

 

“No offense, Minho, but not a single one of them has danced by themselves and I believe this is the busiest night in the club district. I doubt if they only have one dancer good enough for a solo, he’s not good enough for us.”

 

Minho  shook his head. “I don’t know why they haven’t been doing solos, but just watch this one and you’ll understand.”

 

“I have to go to the bathroom.”

 

“Just watch and you might not have to anymore after.”

 

Donghae looked toward Eunhyuk and shrugged and sat back down.  

 

Minho  watched as Taemin walked out onto the dance floor. He wore a white thin blouse and tight pants, his tail out for once, casual, yet Minho  got a serious feel from him. Taemin always seemed different when he danced, confident and ready. It was a similar though different feeling from when they worked together. Taemin had confidence then too, but this was more, happy was the only word Minho  could really use for it.

 

Taemin got into position on one end of the stage, hunching over, arms spread out like wings, legs crossed, and his tail shaped like an S beside him. He stayed perfectly still until the music start. There were a few beats and Taemin’s tail twitched to each of them making a different shape before slithering down and then he started to dance. The song wasn’t slow, but there was fluidity to the music that Taemin just seemed to flow through with long strides and elegant motions before suddenly doing something powerful almost as if his body was actually the instrument playing the song, in control of the notes and not the other way around.

 

When Taemin stopped moving, Minho’s breath was caught. He landed in a mirror image stance of what he started out in, not moving a single inch though most likely out of breath. Minho  honestly never wanted Taemin more than he did now. Even after all that happened yesterday, he was still able to put so much passion into the thing he loved most.

 

The lights dimmed and Taemin finally moved, walking calmly backstage. Minho  took a second to regain himself before looking over at his friends. They were still staring at the stage as if trying to figure something out. Donghae turned to Minho.

 

“Did you tell them we were coming here?”

 

Minho  shook his head. “I wasn’t even supposed to be here today.”

 

Eunhyuk spoke up. “That boy, he always moves like that? Was this a prepared dance?”

 

“I don’t think he’s had time to prepare. If he did, it would have been less than a week.”

 

“That’s impressive.”

 

“Are you guys thinking about taking him?”

 

“He’s what we would usually want, but it just seems fishy for someone like him to be here. Why isn’t he somewhere better?” Donghae asked.

 

“I don’t want to say too much or you’ll be biased toward him. Do you want him?”

 

Donghae and Eunhyuk looked at each other and nodded. “We’ll send a scout again tomorrow to watch him dance again and then we’ll make our decision. Now tell us who he is?”

 

“Lee Taemin, my lover,” Minho  said staring at the stage that was now dark, the newer dancers having gone to the small dancing platforms to give less artistic performances.

 

“Ah, I heard about that,” Eunhyuk said. “Aren’t you still engaged. I heard you found your fiancé.”

 

“He is my fiancé,” Minho  said with a sigh. “You guys would have found out soon enough after taking him in anyways. Since I know you want him for his talent, then it doesn’t matter anymore.”

 

“That boy’s Junsu?” Donghae asked pointing at the empty stage.

 

“Yeah, I was already chasing him before I found out. Don’t go easy on him though now that you know. He’d hate that. He’s always worked hard, I think that’s the only way he can live now. Would you have taken him any other night?”

 

“Well, yeah, honestly. But we might have missed him last check. How long has he been here?”

 

“A year. Promise me you’ll make sure he knows I didn’t convince you. All I did was bring you here.”

 

Donghae nodded. “Promise.”

 

Minho  got up.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To see my lover home and to my bed.”

 

 

   
**\-------------------------------------------------------------------16------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

Minho  walked right backstage, not even bothering with the shriek he got from a couple of the girl dancers as he entered while they dressed. He walked straight over toward the area the main dancers got dressed in and found Taemin facing away, pulling his shirt off. Minho  went and wrapped his arms around his naked torso and placed his head on Taemin’s shoulder.

 

Taemin sighed and leaned back into him. “You can’t just walk in here like that, Minho.”

 

“And why not?” Minho  asked starting to kiss at Taemin’s neck, feeling the dancer trying to stay still in his hold and not show that he was being affected.

 

“Because customers aren’t allowed here,” said another dancer and Minho  turned to recognize an older dancer he’d seen on the stage before.

 

“I’m not a customer, I’m his fiancé,” Minho  said.

 

“Fiancé?” The dancer turned to Taemin with a smug look on his face.

 

Taemin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, do you have a problem with that. I told you he has nothing to do with here. Now, would you get off me, Minho.”

 

“Yes, please wait outside, if you wouldn’t mind,” said another voice.

 

Minho  turned around to see Taemin’s pause. He sighed and let the dancer go and nodded to the boss. “Alright, I’ll meet you in the hall in a little, Taemin.”

 

After about twenty minutes, Taemin emerged and Minho  immediately wrapped an arm around his waist, leading him to the car. “You’re not taking any customers today?”

 

Taemin scoffed. “That’s a stupid question. I never do, except you.”

 

“Good. I have something else to tell you, but you can’t hit me.”

 

“I won’t promise anything.”

 

“Alright, fair enough. A scout’s coming to see you dance tomorrow.”

 

Taemin looked at him with large eyes. “A scout? From EunHae?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Taemin glared at him as he got into Minho’s car. “What did you do?”

 

“Hey, I didn’t tell them anything. They were interested when they saw you dance. All I did was bring the EunHae heads to the club, they’re old friends of mine. I didn’t tell them who you were until after.”

 

“Stupid,” Taemin said and let Minho  help him into the seatbelt he still had a difficult time figuring out.

 

“Don’t call me names, they would have figured out who you were anyways. They promised they wouldn’t go easy on you, so just accept it. You’re not going to be a bounty hunter anymore, right?”

 

Taemin nodded. “No, I want to be a dancer and be with you.”

 

Minho  smiled and leaned in to kiss the dancer. “Good, now when we get home, I’m going to make love to you because really that dance was too much. Is that okay with you?”

 

Taemin looked at him, face pink, but he nodded. “Make…love…okay.”

 

Minho  smiled and started the car, staring at Taemin as he pretended to drive on autopilot.

 

 Once in the apartment, Minho  pulled Taemin to his room and started undressing him. The dancer didn’t seem reluctant, though embarrassed, and allowed himself to be laid on the bed, completely exposed and Minho  looked at him covered in moonlight and city lights that filtered in from the large window, still opened. Minho  lifted up his own shirt then climbed onto the bed between Taemin’s legs. He leaned forward and kissed the dancer’s plush lips, happy when they easily gave away in a sigh. Minho  slid his tongue in and mapped out his fiancé’s mouth. The dancer’s hands came up and wrapped around his neck and Minho  kissed him harder. He started moving his lips down Taemin’s body, sucking at his neck and leaving marks there and on his collarbone. The Fellin just mewled and shivered. It was almost like their first time. Taemin was under the influence and there wasn’t the confidence he had while in the freezer. There was also no haste this time. They could go slow and Minho  could truly touch Taemin the way he wanted to.

 

Minho  took one of Taemin’s nipples into his mouth, sucking the rose colored flesh while stroking Taemin’s sides. Taemin’s finger tugged at his hair as he moaned, small words escaping his mouth that made no sense to Minho. It seemed Taemin wasn’t much different than when under the drugs, just more conscious and innocent. He kept trying to keep his voice in, but always seemed to forget, moaning softly and cutely and Minho  loved it. He was so use to seeing Taemin try and be strong, it was nice to see this side of him.

 

He let the erect pink flesh go with a flick and moved kisses down Taemin’s stomach until he reached the dancer’s member. He stroked it and watched Taemin’s face before taking it in his mouth. Taemin’s tail came up and the fluff tuff on the end stroked against his cheek in some sort of pitiful attempt to get him to stop, but Minho  only grabbed the tuff and guided it to caress Taemin’s inner thighs causing the boy to shiver and gasp. He moved his head up and down, now in complete control of the Fellin’s tail, stroking the sensitive leathery black flesh and rubbing the tuff against sensitive areas. Taemin arched a few times, his release building.

 

Minho  moved his mouth away, earning a whine from Taemin. He chuckled and leaned up. Taemin sat up as well and looked at Minho  as he reached to undo his pants. He was surprised when Taemin’s hand landed on the button of his slacks first.

 

“Let…let me try it,” Taemin said. He was on his hands and knees, tail swishing slowly behind him, eyes looking up at him wide, innocent, with a little stubborn determination and Minho  couldn’t say no.

 

“Alright.” He stayed in his kneeling upwards position as Taemin undid his pants, pulling them and his undergarments down enough so that his hardened member was free.

 

Minho  moaned as Taemin stroked him a few times with his smaller hand and grabbed the dancer’s blonde locks when he starting taking him into his mouth. It was warm and wet and Taemin’s tongue swirled around him. Even though he wasn’t all the way in, it still felt good. He brought his other hand up and coated his fingers in his own saliva. He reached forward and poked at Taemin’s bottom. “Spread your legs.” The Fellin made an annoyed sound, but did as told, spreading his legs wider and moving a bit so his bottom was higher than his head giving Minhoa better angle. He searched around before finding Taemin’s hole and slipped a finger inside. Taemin little uncomfortable mewls only brought pleasure as they worked around his member and he added a second finger, stretching and widening, thrusting them and added a third, the Fellin’s hips beginning to move on them as he worked them more to pleasure Taemin then to actually stretch him.

 

Taemin moved away from his member and started to moan, just moving back on his fingers. “M-Minho…please…stop.”

 

Minho  moved his fingers out and pushed Taemin back down on the bed settling himself between Taemin’s legs. “Do you want me in you now?”

 

Taemin looked away, but nodded. Minho  lifted Taemin’s legs onto his shoulder and positioned himself at his entrance, slowly pushing in. The Fellin grabbed at the white sheets and clenched his teeth as he was penetrated, soft pained sounds escaping his lips and Minho  tried to be careful. Once sheathed all the way in, Minho  waited and leaned down to press kisses on Taemin’s face.

 

“O-okay…move,” Taemin said, taking a big breath.

 

Minho  pulled out and pushed back in. Out and in, slow, still continuing to kiss the dancer’s face. When Taemin’s hips began to move in search of more friction, Minho  sped up, increasing his speed and moving his angles until he brushed against that spot. Taemin arched and moaned. One of his legs fell to the bed, tilting his body just enough for Minho  to continually graze that spot and he held tight to the pillows above his head. His hips moved upwards with Minho  and he couldn’t help but moaned understanding how Taemin could move like that on the dance floor, hips and body so skilled in flexibility. He moved faster and started stroking Taemin, the Fellin letting out soft screams of pleasure until he arched high and came, going limp as Minhocontinued to move in him.

 

“Minho~” Taemin whined when Minho  seemed to take too long to come. Minho  actually just wanted to stay in the dancer longer, holding himself back, but the way Taemin looked at him when he said his name, with a sort of pout finally made Minho  let go and he released inside the dancer. He dropped his other leg and lay down on top of Taemin, chuckling as the dancer whined more and pecked his cheek.

 

“Minho…you’re heavy, get off,” Taemin said pushing at Minho’s shoulder and Minho  let himself be pushed away, rolling to the side opposite the widow.

 

Taemin turned and looked out the window and Minho  watched him.

 

“You know Minho…I didn’t tell you something.”

 

“What?” Minho  asked staring at the lines of Taemin’s face.

 

“My earliest memory is of Jinki finding me and just a bunch of colors. I took that drug to try and see if I would remember anything before that. I did remember some things. I remembered falling off a bridge while running from people. I remember fire. And I remembered a boy’s face. He kind of looked like you, so I figured maybe I’d seen you before because you’re an aristocrat. But, actually I just remembered you and you were smiling in the memory.”

 

Minho  felt sad. He wondered if Taemin would ever get more memories back. He was only four and you don’t remember much before that age, but he wanted Taemin to remember him more. He moved his arms and pulled Taemin to his chest.

 

“You remembered my face, I’m just happy about that. I won’t force you to remember anything else about then. Just stay Lee Taemin.”

 

Taemin nodded and turned away from the window, hiding in Minho’s chest. Minho  sighed and laid his head on Taemin’s lips against his ear. He could tell the dancer was upset. He didn’t like that. He’d never wanted to make someone else feel better, but Taemin wasn’t just anyone, he was a special boy. He loved Taemin.

**Author's Note:**

> Alien Species:
> 
>  
> 
> Fellin: This species is known for their grace, quick wit, and fast reflexes. Noticeable differences from humans are their feline eyes, elongated top canines, hair that's more fur like, and a thin tail with a tuff of fur at the end, often hidden away.
> 
>  
> 
> Fellin Islanders: This species is an off put of the Fellin mainlanders. They come from Fellia’s moon, the only inhabitable moon of the Federation, Island Five. Only similarities with Fellin mainlanders are their grace, wit, and reflexes. They have wings.
> 
>  
> 
> Canindis: This species is known for their heightened senses and stubborn obsessiveness to attractive things (otherwise phrased as extremely horny), and good memory. Noticeable differences from humans are their elongated lower canines, naturally spiky hair, pointed ears, and they constantly are caught nibbling things.
> 
>  
> 
> Amphibrian: This species is known for their solidarity, cold bloodedness, and their ability to last underwater for long periods of time unless water is cold. Noticeable differences from humans are their large dark eyes, black sharp nails, and they have ridge backs.  
> 
>  
> 
> Luvillen: This species is known for their timidity and hand skills. Noticeable differences from humans are soft cheeks and a slight hop to their walk caused by different leg bone structure. 


End file.
